Hide-and-Seek Game
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Tout a commencé le jour où j'ai décidé de tuer ces pirates. Cette décision n'a pas été très difficile à prendre. C'était de leur faute après tout. Vous ne comprenez pas où je veux en venir ? Et bien, poursuivez votre lecture ! Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière..."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient entièrement à Oda. L'histoire seule est de moi.

Rating : M

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji

Ndla : Voilà donc mon nouveau projet. Oui, encore un me direz-vous mais il m'est impossible de caler mon esprit sur une seule histoire. J'ai besoin de me pencher sur d'autres afin de revenir et de vous offrir les meilleurs chapitres possibles. Ce projet est sortit d'un tiroir poussiéreux. Je l'avais abandonné à cause de pas mal de choses, la diminution de mon intérêt pour le ZoSan en fait parti. D'autres causes extérieures m'avaient fait arrêter mais finalement en discutant avec de formidables auteures, elles se reconnaitront et je les remercie encore, j'ai réussi à me convaincre que je pouvais peut-être m'y remettre. Que ce pairing méritait mon attention.

Bêta : Je remercie ChocOlive pour avoir corrigé ce petit prologue. Comme quoi, 500 mots suffisent pour faire quelques fautes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hide-and-Seek Game**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

_Dr Caega, île de Seede, Endless Forest._

Si j'écris, ce n'est pas pour qu'on me juge.

Ou plutôt si. Jugez-moi. Mais avant, vous devez tout savoir. J'écrirai dans ce journal jour après jour, avec le plus grand méthodisme dont mon esprit est encore capable. C'est ainsi que j'ai toujours fait, depuis mon séjour dans ce _là-bas_ où je suis resté trop longtemps. Peut-être vraiment trop.

Vous devez savoir que si je me suis mis en tête de faire ce projet, c'est parce qu'il faut que je le fasse. Ce n'est pas un esprit malade qui écrit ces lignes. Ce n'est pas non plus la personne désespérée que je suis devenue. Je suis parfaitement lucide et j'arrive à éloigner les quelques fantômes qui me tournent autour.

Ce n'est pas non plus la vengeance qui me motive. Est-ce que cela les ferait revenir si je les tuais ? Je ne suis pas malade à ce point. Je sais que c'est peine perdu. Ils sont partis. Je dirais même tant mieux. Je me sens tellement plus libre. C'est un drôle de sentiment que la liberté. On ne la sent en nous qu'après en avoir été privé. On est jamais plus libre que lorsqu'on est enchaîné ? Foutaises ! Ils avaient réussi à m'atteindre, creusant dans mon esprit leur poison vicieux. C'était si…

Reprenons où j'en étais. Si j'écris, ce n'est pas pour étaler mes déboires.

C'est pour vous faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Cette décision s'est gravée dans mon esprit, semblable à cette marque qu'a laissé le fer chauffé à blanc. _Là-bas_.

Il faut que je le fasse. À quoi bon vous donner une raison ? Le fait qu'ils soient pirates ne vous suffit pas ?

La Marine n'arrive à rien. Elle n'est bonne à rien. Je l'ai découvert. _Là-bas_.

Ils étaient perdus dès qu'ils ont posés le pied sur mon île. Je vous assure, c'est le destin qui en a décidé ainsi.

Ils sont juste là, sous mes yeux, insouciants, ne songeant déjà plus à leurs exactions passées. Ils n'ont aucun remords, pourquoi en aurais-je ? Je n'ai aucune raison de faire machine arrière. Tout ceci, je le fais pour une cause qui vous dépasse pour le moment. Ne vous en faites pas. Tout sera bien plus clair en poursuivant votre lecture.

Vous qui avez trouvé ce carnet, ne me jugez pas. Vous ne savez pas. Et quelque part, c'est tant mieux. Si seulement vous n'aviez pas trouvé ce carnet… Il est trop tard à présent. Je vous promets, au fil de votre lecture, vous comprendrez. Et même…

Vous approuverez.

Vous en viendrez aux mêmes conclusions que moi, au même cheminement que celui que mes pensées ont suivi.

Asseyez-vous, installez-vous confortablement. Cela risque d'être assez long. Je veux prendre mon temps.

Vous qui êtes hors de danger… Ou presque.

Parce que si vous avez trouvé mon cahier, c'est que vous aussi, vous êtes _ici_.Avec moi.

Alors que vous, vous lisez ces quelques lignes, _tout est déjà terminé_.

Soyez un peu logique. Est-ce que je laisserais ce carnet derrière moi si mon plan n'était pas achevé ?

Allons, vous me faites perdre le fils de mes pensées. Reprenons… Par où commencer ?

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Je crois que vous avez deviné, l'histoire dans lequel je vous embarque n'est pas rose. C'est même tout le contraire. La trame et la fin sont déjà programmées, je ne me lance pas dans une fanfiction à chapitre sans avoir tout planifié. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cela va faire.

Cette fanfiction à chapitres diffère de toutes les autres que j'ai publiée car elle se déroulera dans l'univers de One Piece. Je veux dire par là que c'est une aventure en plus pour nos pirates préférés. Elle sera surtout centrée sur Sanji et Zoro. C'est une aventure sombre mais l'obligation que cela m'impose, c'est de garder les personnages parfaitement IC.

Merci à toi d'être venue lire, cela me fait plaisir. Pour le premier chapitre, il devrait arriver bientôt. Cela ne dépend pas que de moi.

J'espère que nous nous recroiserons, cher lecteur. N'hésites pas à laisser une review pour me communiquer tes impressions.


	2. Chapter 1

Ndla : Voilà le premier chapitre, je suis toute surexcité à l'idée que vous lisiez. Un peu comme si c'était ma première publication. C'est bizarre, la passion, ça repart et ça revient. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et pourtant ce n'est plus de l'inquiétude mais de la joie. Joie à l'idée que ce projet, d'abord abandonné puis repris grâce aux encouragements que j'ai reçu, dont la trame à été écrite laborieusement, est réellement en train de démarrer avec ce premier chapitre.

Bêta : Vous êtes gâtés, c'est grâce à ChocOlive et Nathdawn que vous avez un magnifique texte, débarrassé de toutes les impuretés qui auraient pu vous piquer les yeux. Je les remercie de tout mon cœur ! Leur travail est formidable. Vous pouvez apprécier l'histoire en toute tranquillité. D'ailleurs, c'est une obligation [Je commence à avoir de l'égo, en tout cas, ça y ressemble. C'est terrifiant. ] !

**Attention !** Cette histoire est loin d'être rose. Vous allez plonger dans un univers qui deviendra de plus en plus sombre. Ce n'est que le début, si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas vous plaindre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

.

Une voix s'éleva, si chargée en colère, emplie d'une telle envie de meurtre, qu'elle aurait dû mettre, pas seulement une puce à l'oreille de l'interlocuteur mais toute une colonie de ces vermines.

― Bordel marimo ! Continue et à ce train-là, tu vas nourrir les poissons !

Le destinataire de cette menace aurait dû se taire. N'importe qui aurait fait profil bas, marmonné des excuses à la rigueur, en espérant sortir vivant de cet orage dont l'initiateur avait une mèche blonde. Si seulement c'était une personne lambda. Si seulement il n'avait pas levé les yeux avec un air bravache.

Le cuisinier impertinent le regardait de haut, penché à la rambarde avec ce petit air de suffisance que l'autre voulait lui faire ravaler. Ce fut dans ce but qu'il répondit.

― Oh ça va ! Y a pas de quoi en chier une galette, c'est qu'une bouteille !

Cette voix, s'élevant aussi haut dans les cieux que la première, sous-entendait clairement au blondinet en question que c'était à lui de s'écraser. Une part de lui espérait qu'il poursuive cette altercation, qu'elle finisse par aboutir sur une baston. Comme à leur habitude. Ses chances augmentèrent alors qu'il avisait le visage rouge de Sanji, ce qui jurait avec ses cheveux blonds et cet œil bleu.

― Tu sais pas calculer ? Une bouteille, plus une bouteille, plus une bouteille, plus une autre bouteille ça fait…

― Quatre, coupa l'escrimeur.

― Merde alors ! Moi qui pensais que les algues ne savaient pas compter ! ironisa le cuisinier qui enchaîna. La réserve d'alcool est vide alors que je suis allé faire les courses hier ! Tu l'expliques comment ?

― Mais tu sais pas faire les courses ! Dès qu'une nana passe sous ton nez, tu t'empresses de la séduire et t'oublies le reste ! Viens pas te plaindre après, c'est de ta faute.

Cette fois, la proposition était trop tentante. Il aperçut la lueur mauvaise dans l'œil de Sanji. Celle qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà vue. Le cuistot venait d'avoir une idée et il se délectait d'avance de l'état dans lequel allait se retrouver l'escrimeur.

Zoro attrapa la liasse de billets que lui jeta son rival, l'observant avec suspicion.

― Puisque je ne sais pas faire… Voilà ton budget. Démerde-toi, gros malin !

Sur ce, Sanji tourna les talons et referma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui. Le sabreur serra entre ses doigts les billets et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Formidable ! S'il lui donnait du fric à chaque fois qu'il insultait sa manière de faire les courses, Zoro allait le faire plus souvent. Il mit cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, rangea les billets dans sa poche et sauta sur la terre ferme. Il comptait sur le cuistot pour dire aux autres où il allait. Qu'ils le sachent ou pas, cela ne faisait pas grande différence à ses yeux.

Il n'avait qu'à traverser cette immense forêt et hop ! Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, d'après la carte que Nami avait récupérée à leur dernière escale, la ville la plus proche était non loin. Il suffisait d'aller tout droit.

Ce fut donc sans inquiétude, sans même une once d'hésitation qu'il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

…

― Sanji-kun, tu sais où est Zoro ?

Le cuisinier se tourna vers elle, surpris par cette question. De la part de la navigatrice, c'était incongru.

― Nami-san ! Tu es bien adorable de te préoccuper d'un tel rustre ! Je serais presque jaloux si tu n'étais pas auprès de moi, à me faire profiter de cette aura de sensualité et de douceur qui se dégage de t…

― Merci Sanji, coupa-t-elle, mais j'aimerais la version courte.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention, il avait trop l'habitude. Et puis, c'était sa Nami-san. Il l'adorait quand elle était aussi tranchante, inflexible…

Il se reprit et, enfin, fournit une réponse à la question de sa tendre navigatrice.

― Il est parti faire les courses. Il n'aimait pas ma façon de faire alors j'ai…

― Tu as quoi ?

Sanji fronça les sourcils, le cheminement vers l'inévitable conséquence de cette décision commençait à se faire dans son esprit. Une boulette, oui, mais une boulette semi-volontaire. Il ressentait une joie assez malsaine en imaginant la galère dans laquelle était le sabreur. Il fallait dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, il était à peu près sûr qu'il s'était paumé. Aller tout droit, il ne savait pas faire. Suivre un chemin, encore moins.

― Ne t'en fais pas, Nami-san. Cet imbécile sait se débrouiller. Il n'a pas de sens de l'orientation, c'est vrai, mais il ne risque pas grand-chose.

― Il va mettre des mois et tu le sais ! explosa la navigatrice. En plus, je suppose que tu lui as donné de l'argent pour ces courses…

― Seulement le mien.

Il ajouta en quatrième vitesse en croisant la fureur dans les prunelles de la belle rousse.

― Je sais que c'est toi qui gère notre argent de poche, s'il perd l'argent, je me débrouillerai comme je pourrai, je ne te demanderai rien. Ne t'en fais pas Nami, je gère la situation.

Son interlocutrice ne décolérait pas, ses lèvres pincées, ses sourcils arqués, ses poings plaqués sur ses hanches, ces signes indiquaient qu'au contraire, il allait avoir droit à ses foudres. Cela allait être très désagréable pour lui. Il s'attendait au pire, et il avait raison, malheureusement.

― Cela fait trois heures qu'il est parti. Je te laisse encore une heure avant de t'envoyer le chercher. Vous aurez tout intérêt à revenir avant le lever du soleil. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, le temps que tu trouves Zoro et que tu le ramènes, il fera déjà nuit. Si vous n'êtes pas là quand le soleil se lève, je triple votre dette.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande d'aller le chercher mais un tel ultimatum… Mission impossible, il allait devoir se trouver un vrai job pour la rembourser. Parce que être pirate, c'était bien, un pirate qui ne pillait pas les villages et qui avait des principes, encore mieux, mais ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'on devenait riche.

― Bien sûr Nami-swan ! répondit-il pour sauver les apparences.

Pas dupe, la navigatrice eut un petit rictus satisfait et sortit de la cuisine. Sanji fit volte-face, à présent devant son plan de travail, et eut un coup d'œil vers l'horloge. Une heure. Il avait tout juste le temps de faire à manger. Il ferait dîner l'équipage et il partirait à la recherche de cette boussole complètement tordue. Finalement, son idée pour avoir enfin la paix se retournait contre lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter, ce débile ne lui causait que des ennuis.

Il était amer. Non seulement, il avait fâché Nami-san mais il allait aussi devoir supporter tête de cactus pendant un moment qui promettait d'être long. Et douloureux.

Sanji regarda une quarantaine de fois l'horloge durant trois quart d'heure. Presque une fois toutes les minutes, lui qui s'en souciait si peu quand il ne s'agissait pas de surveiller la préparation d'un de ses plats. Il sortit de la cuisine pour se griller une clope. Il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui avant d'appeler les autres. En descendant sur le pont, il croisa Usopp accoudé au bastingage, les yeux rivés vers la forêt.

― Elle va pas te sauter dessus, fit remarquer Sanji.

Le canonnier sursauta puis bomba le torse avec fierté.

― J'ai pas peur ! Je te rappelle que c'est tout de même le Capitaine Usopp qui a rasé toutes les forêts d'Alabasta, raison pour laquelle à présent c'est un immense désert. Je m'y connais mieux en forêt que…

― J'ai compris, déclara d'un ton tranchant le cuisinier. Alors, elle te dérange en quoi cette forêt ?

― J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la carte.

Sanji laissa échapper une bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette, croisant les bras. Il attendait la suite qui ne venait pas. Il l'encouragea, sa curiosité écartant son agacement.

― Et donc ?

― Endless Forest.

L'exaspération revint par le ton craintif d'Usopp. Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

― Zut alors ! On est foutus, elle se nomme Endless Forest ! Ça fout les chocottes, effectivement ! lâcha-t-il avec un ton pseudo-dramatique.

― Sois un peu sérieux Sanji. Y a pas un bout de côte qui soit épargné, je suis certain qu'elle s'étale sur toute l'île, cette forêt !

― Je vais prévenir Chopper que tu deviens hylophobe*.

― Je la trouve malsaine, c'est tout.

Sanji se fit pensif, ses yeux suivant le regard de son compagnon de voyage. Il finit par tapoter l'épaule gauche d'Usopp et décida d'en finir avec cette conversation qui était ridicule.

― Le repas est prêt, va prévenir les autres au lieu de te faire peur. C'est moi qui dois y aller. Pas toi.

Usopp eut une grimace, compatissant. Zoro n'était pas revenu et à chaque fois, c'était à Sanji que revenait la corvée de le ramener. Il n'y avait que lui pour ça. Il avait la patience, le courage, la force mentale aussi. Toutes les qualités qui étaient indispensables pour cette mission. Le canonnier repartit pour annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipage. Sanji, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il observait avec une étrange fascination la forêt. Il sentait une mystérieuse angoisse lui nouer la gorge et l'estomac. L'appréhension s'empara de lui l'espace d'une seconde. Son corps eut un frisson et il se secoua vivement pour se débarrasser de ces sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui n'avaient pas raison d'être. Si la maladie du je-ne-veux-pas-aller-sur-cette-île d'Usopp était contagieuse, Sanji avait du mouron à se faire. Autant demander à Chopper de chercher un remède tout de suite.

N'empêche, cette forêt était tellement calme, tellement sinistre.

Il était emballé à l'idée d'y entrer et de prouver qu'elle n'était pas aussi flippante qu'elle en avait l'air. Les apparences étaient toujours trompeuses.

Le cuisinier se pencha en avant, ses coudes plantés au garde-fou, et le nom de cette forêt s'imposa à lui.

―Endless Forest hein ? dit-il à haute voix. Je sens que ça va me plaire…

Il était sarcastique à ses moments perdus. Un léger sourire flotta quelques secondes à ses lèvres. Oui, il allait galérer, cela allait être un calvaire de supporter le marimo mais au moins, il allait s'aérer l'esprit. Une bonne balade en forêt, le temps de se calmer, de formuler ses futurs reproches envers l'escrimeur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sauta d'un bond du Vogue Merry avec la ferme intention de retrouver cette abrutie d'algue. Les mains dans les poches, il fit un petit récapitulatif dans sa tête, pour être certain qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avait pris avec lui un sac dans lequel il avait mis l'essentiel : quatre paquets de cigarette, quelques vivres, des bouteilles d'eau, une carte de l'île et une lampe torche. Nami avait réussi à en vol… prendre un double. Dans sa bonté d'âme, elle la lui avait confiée tout en lui rappelant qu'il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il se dépêche.

Sanji avait ravalé sa langue pour éviter de lui faire remarquer que cette île faisait 6,23 km2 de superficie et que ce serait déjà un petit miracle s'il trouvait ce fichu sabreur. Il pardonnait sa Nami-san, au fond, elle le faisait parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Evidemment ! Pour quelle autre raison sinon ? L'argent ? Non, pas sa Nami-swan.

Ce fut d'un pas serein qu'il pénétra dans la forêt, mains dans les poches.

Vite ennuyé par la marche, ses pieds fixés sur le chemin tout tracé dans la terre, laissé à l'abandon à la vue des timides herbes folles et des branches de ronces qui traînaient paresseusement, Sanji se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il trouve Zoro grâce à cette route. Le connaissant, il l'avait très vite quittée en songeant qu'il pouvait trouver le moyen d'arriver en ville sans elle.

Quelle idée de partir sans boussole et sans carte aussi ! Il avait compté sur Sanji pour le lui dire ? Il n'était pas sa mère et c'était fort heureux ! Le destin était parfois sadique. Endless Forest ? Sérieusement ? Combiné ce nom avec le sens de l'orientation de Zoro, c'était un parfait combo.

Plus il avançait, plus la constatation prenait de la place, envahissante, tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il était trop calme ce bois. Trop silencieux. Pas un cri de chouette pour signifier que tout allait bien. Rien.

Les sons de la mer s'estompaient peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait des côtes. Ce bruit-là était rassurant et en être privé renforçait cette tension qui devenait palpable. Il ne voyait déjà plus le Vogue Merry en jetant un œil derrière lui. Comme si la forêt s'était refermée derrière lui à la manière d'une porte. Avec un peu d'imagination, les craquements du bois ressemblaient à un claquement.

Il n'y avait pas une brise pour agiter les arbres aux troncs noircis par les ténèbres. Sanji était contraint de faire de grandes enjambées pour passer au-dessus d'un arbre abattu, d'un rocher. Il apercevait de temps en temps les souches et s'attardait peu sur le point de rupture. Les troncs n'avaient aucune trace de coupe nette. Comme si on avait foncé dedans jusqu'à ce que le bois cède. Et vue la hauteur, ce n'était pas un petit animal.

Du revers de la main, Sanji essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front. L'air était chaud et il arrivait à frissonner.

Il ne cessait de monter. Le cuisinier avait beau être endurant, il commençait à se demander quand la route allait devenir horizontale. Ça l'arrangerait.

Normalement, il aurait dû appeler Zoro. C'était ce qu'on était sensé faire lorsqu'on cherchait quelqu'un, non ? Du genre « si il y a une algue ici, qu'elle se manifeste ! » ou « Marimo ! Ramène tes fesses avant que je te trouve et t'envoie dans ton habitat naturel ! »

Mais là… Il avait l'impression que s'il révélait sa propre présence, il y aurait des trucs pas très souhaitables pour sa pomme qui allaient se produire. _Et zut, le syndrome Usopp… J'aurais dû demander à Chopper de me donner des… des… Est-ce que ça se soigne ça ? J'espère…_

Sanji scrutait la pénombre, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir la silhouette de son rival. Il tendait l'oreille, se disant que Zoro allait forcément ronchonner dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Il eut un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il arriva en haut de… quoi en fait ? Une petite montagne ? Probable.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un rocher, prenant une petite pause dans sa recherche. C'était peut-être peine perdue, vue la superficie.

À bien y réfléchir, Zoro était une sorte de boomerang. Il partait mais on savait qu'il allait finir par revenir. C'était douloureux pour les gens au passage néanmoins l'essentiel, c'était qu'il rentre au bercail.

Sanji n'avait pas l'intention de rester là toute la nuit. Nuit qui était en train de s'installer. Il sortit sa lampe torche de son sac.

Il entendit le froissement typique d'une feuille de papier. Intrigué, Sanji souleva son pied et son regard chût sur un carnet à la couverture bleue tachetée de rouge. _De la peinture sans doute… Quel cliché miteux !_ songea le jeune homme. Piqué par la curiosité, il alluma sa lampe et, ouvrant le carnet, la braqua sur la première page.

― « _Dr Caega, île de Seede, Endless Forest_ », lut-il à haute voix.

Mince, c'était l'endroit où il se trouvait. Quelqu'un vivait ici ? Pas sûr vu que ce carnet était abandonné là. Il poursuivit sa lecture, intérieurement satisfait que le vent se soit enfin levé. La fraîcheur balayait la chaleur cuisante de son visage. Il crut qu'il provoquait les bruissements venant des buissons. Son malaise gagna en intensité lorsqu'il lut les dernières lignes de la page.

« Parce que si vous avez trouvé mon cahier, c'est que vous aussi, vous êtes _ici_. Avec moi. »

Il referma le carnet, soudainement inquiet.

― J'espère que ce foutu marimo ne s'est pas attiré d'ennuis, marmonna le cuisinier.

Il devait vite repartir à sa recherche. Il le sentait pas là, l'atmosphère commençait à lui déplaire. Cela devenait malsain. On ne mettait pas un carnet là par hasard, il n'était même pas humide ni taché de boue.

― Te voilà, sale petite pute… entendit-il derrière lui.

Sanji bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna. La lumière parcellaire de sa lampe révéla une monstruosité. Une de celle qui vous pétrifiait sur place. Tout son corps lui disait de se barrer devant ces dents serrées, cette bouche sans lèvres, ces petits yeux porcins. Impossible de rebrousser chemin, il était devant lui. Même son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas s'attarder ici, c'est dire.

Il se prit la droite du nouveau venu en pleine mâchoire. Il lâcha le carnet et la lampe, plaqué contre terre. Ignorant la douleur tant bien que mal, il posa ses mains au sol et fit une roulade arrière pour éviter un second coup de poing. Poing qui faisait la taille de sa tête, soit dit en passant. L'inconnu lui assena un coup de pied, visant le visage. Sanji se trouva au sol une seconde fois, sonné. Il sentit sur son cou la poigne de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une main d'homme qui la resserra et le souleva, regardant le cuisinier se débattre et tenter de se défaire de son emprise.

Il avait ses pieds et une assez bonne allonge. Ça devait le faire. Même sans élan, sa puissance était non négligeable. Le problème était la distance, il ne savait pas si le corps de son ennemi était à sa portée. La lampe au sol n'illuminait que ses pieds. Ceux de Sanji devaient être au niveau de son ventre mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il devait faire vite, il suffoquait. Le jeune homme tâta le bras de l'inconnu et s'aperçut que le coude était plié. C'était bien suffisant.

Il balança son pied vers l'arrière et le lança contre l'abdomen de son ennemi… qui ne broncha pas, à sa plus grande surprise. Il retenta une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Peine perdue. Il repoussa le sentiment de panique qui allait lui faire perdre toute raison et se mit en tête de frapper l'épaule. Avec un peu de chance, il la déboîterait et sous le coup de la douleur, il le lâcherait.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'essayer, le colosse l'approcha pour le jeter face à lui. Le dos de Sanji heurta un rocher et, le souffle coupé, il dévala une pente sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres, sans réussir à freiner. Finalement, il plongea dans un cours d'eau. L'eau froide lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Il s'accrocha à la rive et se hissa péniblement sur la berge. Son corps était douloureux, malmené par les rochers qu'il avait rencontrés.

Un ennemi qui résistait à ses coups… Une seule question tournait dans son esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui arrivait ? C'était une situation inédite !

Il entendit un bruit de chaîne accompagné de pas lourds. Grelottant, Sanji sonda l'obscurité. Où était-il maintenant ?

― Me voilà, ma petite !

Sanji sursauta et fit demi-tour. Comment il avait fait ? Ils étaient plusieurs ?

Le poing qui rencontra ses côtes lui indiqua que non. Un autre coup à l'arrière de son crâne suffit à lui faire perdre conscience.

Deux mots lui vinrent à l'esprit juste avant qu'il ne sombre.

_Foutu… Marimo…_

.

_A suivre…_

* * *

*peur des forêts.

Pour le visuel, l'île ressemble à celle de Queimada Grande. On y met plus de forêt, six bon petits kilomètres de superficie mais c'est ça. J'aime bien avoir l'image de l'île qui va être le théâtre de l'aventure en tête. Comme Oda nous donne toujours les plans des îles...

J'ai déjà presque tout dit au début alors j'espère simplement que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, cher lecteur. Le seul moyen de m'en assurer, c'est de me laisser une review.

A très bientôt et, d'ici là, portez-vous bien !


	3. Chapter 2

Remerciement : Deux personnes formidables m'ont aidées à rendre ce texte lisible. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez. Grâce à ChocOlive et Nathdawn, ce chapitre est parfaitement épuré de toutes fautes et de tout OOC.

**Attention !** L'atmosphère de cette histoire est glauque, oppressante. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de récit... bye bye. Ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite, je vous aurais prévenue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

**.**

La douleur explosa dans son crâne dès qu'il se réveilla. Son dos et son cou lui faisaient horriblement mal, mais cela restait supportable. Il perçut une pression légère sur son épaule, une petite secousse qui agitait son corps frissonnant de froid. Son souffle était haché. Il se souvenait avoir pris un manteau et il en nota l'absence alors que sa main tâtonnait fébrilement son bras. Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux mais sa mèche bloquait sa vue. Le sol était glacé, inconfortable. Du béton, à en juger l'aspect.

Il devait y avoir une source de lumière s'il arrivait à le voir.

― Putain Cook, si tu te réveilles pas maintenant, je vais le faire en quelques coups de poings.

Cette voix ronchonne, si mélodieuse, eut tôt fait de le ragaillardir. Il pensait ne pas avoir connu pire réveil que ces matins qu'il avait passés sur ce bout d'île aride avec le vieux schnock. Comme quoi, quand on pensait avoir connu le fond, on pouvait encore creuser. Bonne leçon de vie qu'on ne retient jamais.

Sanji tourna la tête avec précaution et croisa les prunelles émeraude de son camarade. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une scène de lendemain de cuite. Mal de crâne, endroit inconnu, personne qu'on voudrait ne plus jamais croiser. À son grand dam, il allait devoir le supporter.

― Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais content de te voir, j'aurais défoncé la gueule de cette personne, lâcha le cuisinier. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'encore aujourd'hui, c'est ce que je ferais.

― Ah bah merde, tu vas mieux que ce que je ne croyais. Y 'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, j'avais raison.

C'est en apercevant la main du sabreur quitter son épaule que Sanji se rendit compte que c'était Zoro qui l'avait secoué pour tenter de le faire réagir. L'escrimeur alla se poser, un bon mètre plus loin. Sanji, lui, se redressa avec précaution et s'assit lentement. Avec une grimace de douleur plus parlante que n'importe quel mot, il avisa son manteau plié au sol et qui lui avait sans aucun doute servi de coussin. Ses vêtements étaient encore trempés, sa mâchoire et sa gorge lui faisaient un mal de chien dès qu'il prononçait un mot et, pour peaufiner le tout, il ne savait pas où il était, ni où se trouvaient ses affaires.

― Dis-moi marimo, articula-t-il péniblement, t'as pas vu mon sac ?

― T'en avais pas avec toi quand on t'a jeté ici.

― Où ça « ici »?

Ce mot lui rappelait le carnet, tombé avec sa lampe torche alors qu'il avait tenté de sauver sa peau. Encore des pertes qu'il déplorait déjà.

Zoro haussa les épaules, comme si la situation ne le concernait pas.

― J'en sais rien, en fait.

― Inutile comme toujours. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus combien de temps j'ai dormi.

Le silence de son rival fut éloquent. Sanji leva la tête et fut un court instant ébloui par la lumière du vieux néon. Il se frictionna mais peine perdue, il était gelé. On les avait mis dans un congélateur ou quoi ? Les propriétaires n'avaient pas assez de sous pour chauffer cet endroit ?

Sanji était lucide. Ils étaient prisonniers. Qui prenait la peine de soigner ses détenus ? On les maintenait en vie le temps qu'il fallait et après on s'en débarrassait. Le cuisinier repéra deux lits crasseux, chacun dans un coin de la salle de 10 mètres carré.

Saisissant son manteau, il prit appui sur le mur, se leva avec précaution et enfila son vêtement. Il lui apportait un peu de chaleur, juste assez pour qu'il cesse de trembler avec autant de violence, son corps ne pouvait pas le supporter après ce qu'il avait enduré. Il posa sa joue endolorie contre le mur froid et fut soulagé un court moment.

― C'est pas bon, souffla-t-il en songeant à la situation, pas bon du tout.

Sanji venait seulement de remarquer que Zoro n'avait pas ses sabres avec lui. Question de logique, là aussi. Depuis quand laisse-t-on ses armes à un prisonnier ? Il se demanda comment le sabreur s'était fait attraper mais… non. Mieux valait ne pas savoir. Il se trouvait assez stupide de s'être fait avoir lui-même alors il ne voulait même pas en parler.

― En fait, je pense que nous sommes plutôt des pensionnaires.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fit pivoter sa tête vers son compagnon, étonné. Zoro nuança son propos.

― Je pense que nos hôtes nous considèrent comme des pensionnaires.

Mince, c'est qu'il devenait loquace, le con. Il devait être en train de mobiliser les seuls mots de vocabulaire qu'il connaissait dès qu'il sortait du champ lexical de la violence et du meurtre. Sanji fut un peu mesquin sur ce coup mais ça lui faisait un bien fou de songer un instant à autre chose… Bien qu'il avait conscience que ses pensées auraient dû voguer vers Nami et Robin.

― Ils sont plusieurs ?

Du pouce, il désigna la petite ouverture pratiquée sur la porte, grillagée pour les empêcher d'y passer le bras.

― Tête de noix de coco est passé plusieurs fois, poursuivit Zoro. Et un autre, je ne l'ai pas bien vu, il était trop grand.

― Tête de noix de coco ? répéta Sanji, amusé.

― Quand tu verras sa trombine, tu comprendras.

Le jeune homme s'efforça de ne pas sourire, il aurait encore plus mal. Toutefois, il fut intrigué par cet « autre » dont parlait Zoro.

― L'autre, il ne mesure pas genre deux mètres et demi ? Un souffle rauque, le pas lourd accompagné d'un bruit de chaînes ?

― Tu connais ?

Sanji ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. La situation était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ. Il se contenta d'opiner vaguement. Il cherchait déjà un moyen de se tirer d'ici. Pas de fenêtre. Et si Zoro était encore là, cela voulait dire que la porte ne pouvait pas être défoncée. Sanji pouvait toujours essayer d'y coller quelques coups de pied. Il abandonna cette idée. De toute façon, vu le boucan que cela allait faire, ceux qui les gardaient ici rappliqueraient aussitôt. Il n'avait pas très envie de revoir l'autre colosse.

Donc la question restait irrésolue.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras, continuant de se frictionner, et son dos glissa lentement contre le mur, jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il se surprit à chercher quelques blessures sur Zoro puis se reprit. S'il était capable d'être aussi nonchalant, cela voulait dire qu'il pétait la forme. Pas de souci à se faire pour lui.

Pff ! Jamais cela ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de s'inquiéter pour ce chou farci ! C'était juste du sens pratique, voilà tout. Oui, voilà !

― Il y aurait un moyen, fit soudainement Zoro.

Sanji releva les yeux vers l'escrimeur, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Le sabreur se releva et lui désigna un point trop haut sur le mur pour que le cuisinier puisse le voir en restant assis. Il dut s'écarter pour apercevoir ce que lui montrait Zoro.

― Le conduit d'aération ?

Son attention se reporta vers son compagnon qui l'observait avec insistance, croisant les bras sur son torse. Sanji se souvint de sa mésaventure avec l'autre dégénéré et mit immédiatement les points sur les i et les barres aux t.

― Hors de question !

― Je te le dis tout net, ça me fait chier de devoir confier ma liberté entre les mains d'un crétin comme toi mais on n'a pas le choix. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. Depuis que je suis là, Noix-de-coco et ses potes ont emmené cinq ou six personnes avec eux. On est sur la liste, c'est obligé. Faut qu'on se tire d'ici.

Zoro se tut un court instant, écoutant attentivement pour s'assurer que personne ne venait.

― Ces mecs qu'ils embarquaient avec eux… Difficile de croire qu'ils avaient encore une apparence humaine.

Cet argument fit mouche. Sanji voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Et ce, rien qu'en se souvenant de la figure du colosse. Le frisson qu'il eut à ce moment précis fut autant d'appréhension que de froid. Il se plaça sous le conduit et joignit les mains devant lui.

― Je te fais la courte, grouille-toi.

Zoro ne se fit pas prier. Il posa un pied sur les mains jointes puis l'autre sur l'épaule. Il dut mobiliser toutes ses forces pour réussir à retirer la grille. Il redescendit et fit la courte échelle à Sanji pour qu'il passe. À regret, ce dernier dut enlever son manteau pour pouvoir entrer dans le conduit.

― Tu me le paieras marimo !

― Ouais, on verra, répondit Zoro peu convaincu. Dépêche-toi.

Pour la gratitude, on repassera. Sanji n'avait pas le choix, il voulait lui aussi sortir de cet endroit. Peu importait ce que c'était.

Le passage dans ce conduit fut interminable. Sanji se fit violence pour ignorer les toiles d'araignées, se concentrant pour faire un minimum de bruit et pour avancer le plus vite possible. La perspective que Zoro ait besoin de lui le réjouissait. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans lui, ce crétin de sabreur ! Lui qui se moquait de sa silhouette frêle, c'était elle qui allait leur permettre de se tirer de cet endroit. Ironique. Sanji comptait le lui rappeler très longtemps et ce, dès qu'ils seraient sortis de ce bâtiment.

Le cuisinier faillit se retrouver bloqué deux ou trois fois et l'avancée fut parfois laborieuse. Il fut à moitié soulagé lorsque la sortie lui tendit les bras. Il était bien là-dedans, si on exceptait la crasse. Le fou furieux avait peu de chance de lui sauter dessus. Il se fit une raison et poussa la grille pour sortir. Seuls les deux rivets du haut se détachèrent, ce qui était une bonne chose vu que le but était de rester silencieux.

Il s'agrippa au bord du conduit et réussit à s'en extirper. Il atterrit sur le sol, genoux pliés, prêt à décocher un kick au premier qui lui sauterait dessus. La douleur refluait doucement. Elle était là, bien présente, mais elle s'était enfin décidée à signer une petite trêve.

La priorité était de savoir où il avait atterri. Il savait peu de chose. Le conduit l'avait énormément éloigné de l'endroit où Zoro était enfermé. Vu la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait la bouche d'aération, il ne pourrait pas y retourner seul. Il devait y avoir des escaliers dans le coin, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci là-dessus.

Là, il devait trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte. Un pied-de-biche, ce serait le top. Une clé, ce serait parfait.

Il marcha prudemment sur le parquet, se crispant au moindre grincement. Il s'intéressa à la baie vitrée qui tenait lieu de rambarde pour s'éviter une chute mortelle et fut satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait avoir l'œil sur une bonne partie du rez-de-chaussée ainsi que sur tous les étages de la bâtisse d'ici. À l'inverse, on pouvait aussi le voir. Il arrivait à se faire une bonne idée de l'aspect rectangulaire de l'édifice, néanmoins il se doutait qu'il allait devoir explorer lui-même la majeure partie du bâtiment. En tout, il devait y avoir cinq étages. Merveilleux.

Petit point, il devait se familiariser avec la configuration. Il y avait un mur à sa droite, c'était de là qu'il venait grâce au conduit, plusieurs portes qu'il distinguait à peine. A sa gauche, une immense vitre qui clôturait l'autre côté du couloir. Grâce à elle, il avait une vue sur la majorité de l'intérieur du bâtiment. En gros, sans cette vitre, tous les couloirs étaient ouverts sur l'intérieur. Sur le rez-de-chaussée qui se trouvait au milieu, tout en bas, pour être précis.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il nota dans un coin de sa tête que les couloirs des autres étages étaient plongés dans une semi-obscurité, eux aussi, malgré la colonne de lumière qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée et du plafond. Il tordit son cou pour voir et pesta en voyant des projecteurs. Un très mauvais point. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'allumer la lumière. Il était au deuxième étage, selon toute logique, les clés devaient se trouver dans une pièce au rez-de-chaussée.

_« Récapitulons, je dois trouver comment allumer la lumière, c'est facultatif mais cela peut être utile, descendre pour trouver la clé, remonter et libérer tête de gazon. Le tout en évitant une bande de cinglés. Ça devrait aller. C'est rapide. »_

C'était de la théorie. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se mit en route, décidé à ne pas courir. Le moindre bruit se réverbérait dans un espace aussi grand. On devait l'entendre de loin. Il poussa la curiosité en allant jusqu'à ouvrir quelques portes. Apparemment, il était dans l'ancienne partie dédiée à l'administration et aux salles de jeux destinées aux pensionnaires.

Le bâtiment était en plusieurs fractions. Intéressant. Une pour les employés et l'autre pour ceux qui devaient « loger » là. Il en prit note. Il était certain, rien qu'en jetant un œil aux fenêtres grillagées, que le bâtiment était dans la forêt.

Il sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine en songeant à la perspective de croiser l'autre colosse sur sa route. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait qu'on puisse résister à ses coups de pieds. Ce genre de chose ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il ne lui demandait pas de s'affaler en hurlant de douleur, vu la montagne que c'était, mais une petite réaction… un « ouch » ou un « aïe ». Ce n'était pas de la peau qu'il avait le gars, mais du cuir épais. Style éléphant et encore.

Il ajouta, à sa liste de choses à récupérer, un objet qui lui serait utile : une carte. Une autre bonne raison pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. S'il croisait le dégénéré, il allait devoir courir. Et savoir où il allait n'entrerait pas dans ses prérogatives.

Finalement, mieux valait que ce soit lui qui soit dehors que Zoro. Ce coup-là, il fallait la jouer en finesse et en discrétion. Deux mots qui ne faisaient pas partie du vocabulaire de son compagnon l'algue.

Il poursuivait sa progression tout en s'attendant à entendre des bruits de pas et de chaînes à chaque seconde qui passait. Il avait peur de le voir débouler à chaque instant, comme dans les bois. Il était rapide pour un colosse. Cette incroyable célérité était la cause de sa défaite.

Sanji avait parcouru près de la moitié de l'étage, ignorant les couloirs qui l'invitaient à aller toujours plus loin dans le bâtiment. Il préférait rester au centre. C'était une perte de temps d'explorer alors qu'il n'avait aucune carte, aucune indication. _Tiens, en parlant de ça…_

Sa main, constamment plaquée contre le mur pour se repérer, toucha la surface froide d'un panneau en PVC. Il dut plisser les yeux et attendre encore un peu que sa vision s'habitue totalement à l'obscurité pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans la bonne direction. L'escalier ne devait pas être très loin.

De temps en temps, il entendait des hurlements. Pas ceux où la peur transparaissait, non. Ces cris-là sortaient directement des tripes, arrachaient la gorge, suintaient de douleur et de terreur. Ils étaient si lointains que Sanji parvenait à se tranquilliser. Du moment qu'ils ne se rapprochaient pas, il était serein. Il se mordit la lèvre, contrarié, en se retrouvant devant l'escalier. On avait osé mettre un verrou sur la grille qui permettait d'y accéder. Comment il faisait maintenant ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'une porte craqua, à quelques mètres sur sa droite, sous des coups brutaux. Sanji se recula et assena un coup de pied dans l'accès, sans succès. Il eut le temps de faire trois essais avant que la porte ne cède sous les assauts de son mystérieux agresseur. Le cuisinier se pétrifia en reconnaissant le colosse qui s'en était pris à lui. Les pas lourds, accompagnés de cliquetis de chaînes brisées à ses pieds.

Il faisait quoi à présent ? Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, le couloir était coupé en deux à partir de là. Un mur le bloquait, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options. Le temps qu'il détruise le mur, le fou furieux lui aurait déjà fondu dessus. Il y avait des chances qu'il sache que Sanji était dans les parages, il avait fait un boucan de tous les diables.

Les dents serrées, maîtrisant sa respiration pour éviter de lui indiquer sa position, il tourna lentement la tête vers la baie vitrée. Il pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas renforcée et donna un coup de pied qui la fissura. Le colosse tourna la tête vers lui et, grâce à la faible luminosité, il reconnut ce sourire sans lèvres sadique.

― Tu t'es donc échappée ma jolie… murmura-t-il. Formidable…

Sanji mit un second coup qui brisa la vitre. Il glissa sur les bouts de verre et chuta par-dessus la vitre en évitant le poing du dégénéré. Il priait pour que l'atterrissage ne soit pas trop rude et qu'en bas, une agréable surprise l'attende. Une femme ou deux peut-être. Il préférait cette mort-là plutôt que de finir entre les mains de ce… cette chose. De dos, il ne pouvait pas savoir quand sa chute prendrait fin.

À son plus grand étonnement, elle ne fut pas mortelle. Il y avait eu un bruit écœurant à son arrivée, désagréable certes, mais il s'en sortait sans une fracture. Un petit mal de dos à noter, ses côtes protestaient encore du coup que leur avait porté le colosse.

Quelque chose de salvateur avait amorti le choc. Néanmoins, c'était pestilentiel. Sous ses doigts, c'était visqueux, gluant, collant, chaud et humide. Ce devait être dû à sa chute, il voyait des mouches danser devant ses yeux. Il ne se sentait pas très bien à vrai dire. Ce devait être l'odeur, insupportable. Il tanguait entre l'évanouissement et l'envie de rendre son dîner.

Sanji leva sa main devant ses yeux, espérant capter assez de lumière pour voir ce qui recouvrait ses doigts. Le constat fut rapide. Du sang. Il finit par se lever, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension. Son instinct lui soufflait d'oublier l'idée même de savoir où il avait atterri. La curiosité était trop forte, il se retourna et fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Il détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas imaginé les mouches.

Des tripes, des organes, un joyeux tas sanguinolent amassé là. Il reprit une seconde inspiration, encore plus profonde et ferma les yeux un instant. Il essayait de reprendre pied, de penser à son costume complètement fichu. Impossible. L'odeur restait imprégnée dans son nez et le resterait longtemps.

Il devait s'en aller. Le colosse allait venir, il connaissait l'endroit par cœur sans doute. Sanji tituba, luttant contre la sensation de vertige puis finit par courir vers la première porte qui se présenta à lui. C'était quoi cet endroit de tordus ? C'était l'autre taré qui avait fait ça, il n'aurait pas été étonné, mais il se souvint qu'ils étaient plusieurs à rôder dans les parages.

Le peu de chance qu'il avait était de son côté, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Le jeune homme se figea, avisant le bureau d'accueil à quelques mètres de lui. Il y accourut, ouvrant les tiroirs précipitamment et ignorant le cadavre installé sur son fauteuil en cuir. Il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de déplorer la mort d'un parfait inconnu. Il fouillait le bureau, jetant à terre la paperasse et se saisit d'un dépliant. Jackpot ! Il ressentit de la fierté en voyant ce simple mot. « Plan ». Sanji le prit du bout des doigts, se rappelant qu'ils étaient ensanglantés.

Il claqua la porte une fois dans la salle, tournant le verrou par précaution. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. Le cuisinier cherchait désespérément une solution. Il était au rez-de-chaussée, une bonne nouvelle.

Mais maintenant, où devait-il chercher ?

Sanji se sentait complètement paumé. Le cuisiner leva les yeux de sa trouvaille et réprima un sursaut.

Sa chance venait de tourner, il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Ouuuuups ! On dirait que je coupe encore juste là où il faut ! Il faudra si habituer, j'aime énormément faire ça. Mon petit amusement hebdomadaire. Et encore, là, je me trouve très gentille.

Alors... Une petite review pour me convaincre qu'il est trop cruel de vous laisser là-dessus trop longtemps ?

Sur ce, bonne journée !


	4. Chapter 3

Remerciement : A ChocOlive Flamous et Nathdawn. Deux merveilleuses auteures qui ont la gentillesse de me donner un coup de main. Décidément qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elles ? Hahaha... Pas grand-chose.

**Attention !** Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, cet univers va devenir de plus en plus sombre, si ce que vous avez déjà lu a suffit à vous écœurer, passez votre chemin.

* * *

Chapitre 3

**.**

― Répète un peu Robin ?

Nami avait la bouche grande ouverte à cette annonce puis finit par se reprendre et reformula sa question.

― Excuse-moi, je voulais dire… Tu es sûre de toi ?

Robin eut un petit sourire énigmatique. L'archéologue referma son livre et le posa sur la table de la cuisine. Elle aimait beaucoup garder un petit temps de pause avant ses explications, elle se délectait de ce moment où l'attention était portée sur elle, rien qu'un instant. Cela suffisait à sa satisfaction personnelle, elle qui avait toujours dû se faire toute petite toute sa vie.

Elle émergea de ses souvenirs et finit par répondre.

― Hier matin, nous étions encore sur l'île précédente, rappela-t-elle, j'en ai profité pour récolter quelques informations et il se trouve que sur cette île, la nuit dure près d'une semaine.

La navigatrice pouvait presque voir ses billets verts s'envoler avec leurs petites ailes d'angelot. Elle pesta à voix basse contre la singularité de cette fichue île.

― Je vais nuancer mon propos, ajouta Robin, les nuages s'accumulent au-dessus de l'île. Ils s'étendent si loin et sont si sombres qu'ils donnentcette impression de nuit permanente. Il ne fait... jour qu'une fois par semaine.

Nami était désespérée. Elle s'était bien faite avoir sur ce coup-là. Adieu ses beaux projets. La belle rousse s'affala sur la table, retenant quelques larmes de dépit. Au moins, la perspective de leur hurler dessus à leur arrivée adoucirait sa peine. Elle espérait qu'ils trouvent un trésor au passage mais c'était certainement trop demander. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve et idéaliste.

― Tu pourras toujours leur reprocher l'heure tardive à laquelle ils vont rentrer, fit observer son amie.

Robin avait raison. Tout n'était pas perdu. Ce petit prix de consolation devrait suffire.

― Tu as raison, admit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle jeta un œil au hublot. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Autant dire que leurs compagnons n'allaient pas rentrer tout de suite. On n'y voyait pas à un mètre devant soi. De plus, le tonnerre faisait presque vibrer l'air. L'atmosphère devenait vraiment terrifiante et cela se ressentait jusque dans les histoires qu'Usopp racontait à Chopper pour l'effrayer.

L'attention de Nami se porta ensuite sur son capitaine qui était bloqué de force ici. Dès qu'il avait su que son cuisinier personnel et le sabreur étaient partis en vadrouille dans la forêt, il s'était empressé de se proposer pour les rejoindre et les ramener. Le connaissant par cœur et, de ce fait, devinant qu'il allait surtout chercher à se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, Nami avait apaisé ses envies d'aventures de trois coups de poing sur le crâne.

Depuis, il observait l'extérieur, marmonnant et grommelant sans oser élever la voix pour ne pas recevoir d'autres représailles.

― Je suis sûr qu'ils s'amusent bien…, entendit-elle parmi tout le fouillis.

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais ne fit rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il s'agissait de Sanji et Zoro. Ils faisaient partie des plus forts de leur équipage. Rien ne leur résistait.

Étrange ce besoin de se rassurer. Nami se trouvait ridicule de se laisser gagner par les peurs d'Usopp.

**…**

Que faire ? Comment réagir ?

Sanji se fit la réflexion que l'homme qui lui tournait le dos l'avait forcément entendu. Il était tombé dans ce qui avait été une salle d'attente et une personne s'y trouvait déjà. Ce dernier continuait à fixer cette vitre, plaçant son visage entre les barreaux qu'il serrait de ses poings. Il devait être plongé dans ses pensées, rêver de l'extérieur, regretter d'avoir croisé la route de ceux qui l'avaient conduit ici. Sanji ne ressentit aucune compassion. Il aurait dû mais non. Il n'avait aucun regret, lui.

Soudainement, l'homme tourna la tête vers lui et le cuisinier dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas montrer sa surprise. Non. Son dégoût.

Chauve, le dos légèrement voûté, le visage couturé de cicatrices, la bouche tordue vers la gauche, on avait caché tout le côté droit de son visage par de la peau. On voyait, au peu de lumière provenant de l'extérieur, les limites du rajout qu'on avait fondu. Il eut un sourire édenté.

― Tu devrais te cacher. Il ne va pas tarder.

Le corps de Sanji, mu par une mystérieuse impulsion, eut un violent tremblement. Comme s'il faisait le parallèle entre lui-même et cet homme. L'état dans lequel il serait si on le capturait. Il se souvint des paroles de Zoro qui n'étaient que trop vraies.

Ils étaient sur la liste, eux aussi. Les pièces du puzzle étaient rassemblées ici même. Pour l'instant, il y avait encore trop de parts d'ombre.

L'inconnu leva la main, à laquelle il manquait le petit doigt et l'annulaire, et pointa de son index la porte qui était à la droite de Sanji. Ce dernier tenta d'occulterle fait que le reste d'os de l'annulaire sectionné était à découvert. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment c'était possible.

― Les casiers, poursuivit l'homme, sers-t'en. Fais attention à Rider.

― … D'accord, répondit Sanji peu confiant, mais qui est-ce ?

― Fais attention. Ils sont tous tes ennemis. Trouve Anna.

Un coup contre le bois fragile de la porte fit sursauter Sanji. Il lut une lueur affolée dans l'œil de son interlocuteur dont l'attention fut dirigée une seconde sur la porte avant de se reporter à nouveau sur le cuisinier.

― Casier.

Il lui désigna d'un mouvement du menton lesdits casiers qui étaient rangés juste à côté de la porte. Cette dernier n'allait pas tarder à ployer sous les assauts. Sans réfléchir, Sanji remercia l'homme dans un souffle et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Le temps de refermer le battant et son poursuivant entrait dans la pièce.

Il cessa de respirer en entendant les pas. Le fou furieux avait fait vite. Sanji eut bon espoir qu'il ait défoncé la grille qui menait aux escaliers. Grâces aux fentes dans la porte du casier, le jeune homme pouvait voir ce qui se passait en tordant un peu sa tête.

Sanji finit par se concentrer sur sa respiration. Calme. Régulière. La montagne de muscles s'approchait avec une lenteur calculée de l'homme qui restait stoïque devant lui. Un avantage d'ancien pensionnaire sans doute. Sanji aurait bien voulu ne pas être aussi paniqué en sachant le dégénéré dans les parages.

― Où elle est ?

― Où est qui ?

Une voix sereine. L'inconnu qui l'avait aidé considérait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et il parlait avec une aisance stupéfiante. Le colosse le prit par la gorge et le souleva comme un rien.

― La petite blondinette qui est tombée au rez-de-chaussée, fit-il, menaçant. Elle est forcément passée par là. Le docteur Caega m'a demandé de la ramener.

Ce nom ! C'était l'auteur du carnet ! Sanji réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ils étaient donc bel et bien tombés dans un piège. Ce docteur avait misé sur la curiosité naturelle de l'homme pour les capturer. C'était une question secondaire comparée à leur objectif mais le cuisinier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer.

Quel était le projet derrière tout ceci ?

En soi, il était inutile de le savoir. Qu'importe, ce qui se passait ici allait à l'encontre de la raison humaine. Il fallait être parfaitement cinglé pour enfermer des gens dans de telles conditions, les défigurer et laissé traîner des cadavres et des horreurs comme celles que Sanji avait vues.

― Tu ferais mieux de me le dire, gronda le colosse, t'es terminé. Le Doc ne dira rien si je t'extermine.

Sanji était au bord de l'asphyxie. Il allait le dénoncer ! C'était clair comme du cristal. Pour sa survie, c'est ce que cet inconnu ferait. Quelle autre option avait-il pour échapper à la mort ?

Pourtant, il resta muet.

Incapable de tenir davantage, le colosse plaqua sa seconde main contre le visage du pauvre hère et retourna sa tête d'un simple geste. Un craquement et il n'était plus en vie. Sa tête pendit mollement vers l'arrière et son corps fut jeté contre le mur. Enragé, son meurtrier donna un coup de pied dans le cadavre, le souffle court et les poings serrés. Il resta là, ses yeux scrutant la pièce à la recherche du moindre indice.

Finalement, il quitta la pièce pour retourner à l'accueil. Sanji attendit encore une longue minute avant de sortir de sa cachette, le cœur battant à une allure folle et la tête remplie d'horreur et encore plus de questions.

Qu'est-ce que ce Docteur Caega lui voulait ? Qu'est-ce que ce monstre à peine humain entendait par « terminé » ? Et… pourquoi devait-il considérer les autres pensionnaires comme des ennemis ? Et s'il trouvait cette « Anna », que devait-il faire ? Il y avait un projet derrière tout ceci mais du diable s'il savait lequel !

Il commençait à devenir essentiel que Sanji en sache un peu plus. Il était de plus en plus convaincu que rester dans l'ignorance allait le mener tout droit vers une mort certaine. Plus il avait d'informations, mieux c'était !

Il devait absolument trouver un endroit, aussi sûr que possible, où se réfugier. Mais avant, il devait libérer le marimo. Cela le désolait mais il avait besoin de Zoro. Si cette algue arrivait à récupérer ses sabres, elle réussirait à percer la peau épaisse du colosse. Et puis, il était hors de question d'abandonner un nakama derrière lui.

À présent, c'était un jeu de survie. Un cache-cache où le premier trouvé était tué.

Il s'efforça de marcher subrepticement jusqu'à la porte que lui avait désigné l'homme. Il l'ouvrit et la referma avec la plus grande prudence. Son poursuivant avait l'air d'avoir une bonne ouïe. En fouinant dans la pièce, il réussit à trouver une lampe torche… hors d'usage. Pas la moindre trace de clé ou de son sac. Il devait seulement compter sur lui-même. Il aurait dû en être fier mais là, pas moyen. Il avait une grosse boule d'angoisse dans la gorge qui refusait de disparaître. Trop de choses s'étaient produites en peu de temps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir.

Il allait y avoir un point de rupture. Forcément. Pour le moment, il tenait bon.

Il quitta l'ancien cabinet pour retourner dans la salle d'attente. Jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers les étages, se sentant vulnérable, il se plaça dos à une fenêtre, déplia la carte et s'aida du peu de lumière pour la déchiffrer.

Apparemment, l'établissement ressemblait à une sorte de toile d'araignée. Il y avait le bâtiment central, autour duquel avaient été construits un premier et un second édifice pour les pensionnaires. Dans le second, une large partie était en fait utilisée par le personnel médical. Cet endroit avait donc été un hôpital ou un asile. De mieux en mieux.

C'était là-bas que se trouvaient les clés et le générateur de courant. D'après la petite note, elles étaient dans la salle de repos du personnel. Qui était à l'exact opposé de sa position actuelle. Le point le plus loin, en somme. Et prendre les escaliers allait l'obliger à faire un grand détour. Le seul moment « de tranquillité » serait certainement ses brefs passages dans les salles qui avait été des cabinets de médecins. Moins il restait dans les couloirs, mieux c'était. Il préférait encore voir ces pensionnaires que les gardiens. Eux, ils seraient plus sensibles à ses kicks. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il replia sa carte et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Parfois, pour ne pas dire très souvent, il était vraiment raide dingue de sa vie…

Il prit la direction des escaliers, sur sa gauche. Les salles du rez-de-chaussée étaient en réalité sous les étages soutenus par de massives colonnes. Il pouvait donc faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée sans être inquiété. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de réception, extrêmement soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé un moyen d'avancer efficacement.

Il traversa quelques salles, grimpa en haut des escaliers, remarquant que toutes les portes grillagées étaient ouvertes jusqu'au troisième étage. Les bâtiments étaient reliés entre eux par de multiples couloirs à tous les étages jusqu'au troisième. Il était contraint de prendre un second escalier. La configuration de l'établissement était, globalement, à son avantage. Il emprunta le premier couloir qui permettait de passer au deuxième bâtiment. Les choses allaient nettement plus se corser. D'après l'inconnu, même les pensionnaires étaient contre lui. Si le colosse était un tant soit peu malin, il connaîtrait ses intentions et rôderait dans le secteur.

C'était un problème qu'il réglerait en temps voulu.

Le jeune homme espérait trouver des piles pour sa lampe torche mais c'était trop exiger. De temps à autre, il entendait des pas précipités derrière lui, voyait une silhouette apparaître brièvement. Impossible de savoir si c'était une seule et même personne ou tout un groupe. Sanji était prêt à en découdre. Il en avait ras-le-bol d'être le poursuivi.

Aussi, lorsqu'on lui sauta dessus dans un hurlement de rage, le cuisinier s'empressa de se retourner pour envoyer sa semelle dans le visage déformé de son assaillant. Un deuxième surgit dans son dos et il le rendit à l'impuissance d'un second coup de pied. Tandis qu'il assommait le troisième, un quatrième l'attrapa, passant ses bras sous ses aisselles. Sanji se pencha brutalement pour le déloger et le mettre à terre. D'un coup de pied, il l'envoya au pays des rêves. Il percevait d'autres sons, lui signalant que sa position venait d'être repérée. Il courut, sachant pertinemment qu'il était à son désavantage dans le noir.

Il devait encore aller à l'étage au-dessus mais il était trop loin de l'escalier. De toute façon, là-bas, il se serait fait encercler. Aux bruits, il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personnes au grand minimum. Des « patients » ? Le personnel ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais n'avait pas spécialement envie de le savoir. Dans la situation présente, qu'il se retrouve face aux uns ou aux autres, l'issue était la même.

Sanji ouvrit quelques portes, cherchant un meuble où se cacher. Il dut se glisser de multiples fois sous un lit ou sous un bureau, parfois en compagnie de cadavres ou de tas d'organes sanguinolents. Ces types se battaient entre eux, à moitié cinglés à cause des conditions dans lesquelles ils vivaient. Étant la cible de leur agressivité, le maître-coq se trouvait encore plus à plaindre qu'eux en cet instant.

Sanji croyait les semer, à chaque fois, pour ensuite les retrouver quelques mètres plus loin. Ces salopards connaissaient trop bien l'endroit. Le cuisinier espérait trouver un moyen pour s'en débarrasser. On le suivait. Il avait entraperçu des massues, des planches, d'autres armes improvisées. Un coup dans le crâne et il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Il tourna le verrou et fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une cuisine. Il y avait une autre sortie.

Il tenta de briser le cadenas. Sans succès. Pourquoi ses coups de pieds n'avaient pratiquement aucun effet ? Il allait finir par se poser des questions sur sa puissance de frappe ! Il se tourna vers le monte-charge. C'était faisable.

Il ouvrit la grille, grimpa à l'intérieur de l'élévateur avant de refermer. Le jeune homme maudit mentalement ses jambes en se sentant compressé. Il était rare qu'il s'en plaigne. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de presser le bouton, la machine s'ébranla et démarra sa montée au moment où la horde de poursuivants arrivait.

Une deuxième bonne nouvelle, enfin ! Il n'espérait pas tant. Il aurait pu se débarrasser d'eux sans problème, seulement il ne voulait pas s'épuiser inutilement. Les combats inutiles, très peu pour lui.

Le monte-charge s'arrêta à l'étage au-dessus. Méfiant, Sanji releva la grille et sortit de l'élévateur petit à petit. Il n'avait même pas appuyé sur le bouton. Qui avait bien pu le faire pour qu'il vienne ici ?

Mettant cette inquiétude de côté, il sortit de la pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à un petit réfectoire. D'après son plan, il n'était plus très loin de la salle du personnel. Il touchait au but !

Il s'autorisa un petit sprint jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la salle. Elle était juste là ! Il était assez fier de lui. Pas besoin de trouver cette Anna ! Quoique si, savoir une femme dans un tel endroit le révulsait mais elle devait être une pensionnaire. Il avait besoin des clés pour la libérer. Elle et les autres femmes, s'il y en avait. Sanji souhaitait vivement que non. En savoir une ici était déjà insupportable.

Une goutte de chance était passée par là, le code digital était cassé, il n'avait qu'à ouvrir. Une fois entré, il prit la précaution de bloquer la porte avec l'épaisse barre en fer qui avait été installée. Il eut un léger sourire en remarquant les moniteurs de surveillance. Ainsi donc, il y avait des escaméras dissimulés un peu partout dans ce pensionnat. Les écrans fonctionnaient, certainement grâce à un circuit indépendant du reste afin que même en panne de courant le personnel puisse garder un œil sur leurs pensionnaires. La faible lumière des écrans éclairait à peine à plus d'un mètre.

Sanji s'installa dans le fauteuil matelassé, regardant attentivement les écrans pour repérer le numéro de chambre de Zoro. Ainsi donc, c'était comme ça que le colosse avait su que le cuisinier s'était tiré… Qui le lui avait dit ? Ce fameux Docteur Caega ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vadrouillait dans l'établissement, Sanji se demanda où pouvait bien être cet homme mystérieux.

― Il me faut absolument l'électricité, dit-il à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

Une fois Zoro libéré, il devrait le surveiller et dans une semi-obscurité, cela risquait d'être difficile. Cet abruti de gazon sur pattes se perdait comme un rien. Sanji n'avait pas envie de le chercher dans cet immense endroit. Heureusement que le cuisinier le savait bloqué dans cette chambre ! Il s'évitait bien des soucis.

Il réussit à trouver Zoro après avoir changé une dizaine de fois chacun des postes. Il nota mentalement le numéro de la chambre et changea à nouveau de canal. Il était bien sage dans la chambre, ce devait être une torture pour lui. Sanji eut un petit sourire. En voilà une consolation ! Assis, bras croisés, les yeux fermés, il semblait faire une sieste. Sanji ne l'aurait pas aussi bien connu, il en aurait été convaincu. Là, le maître-coq sentait qu'il crevait d'envie de sortir pour récupérer ses sabres. Laisser son meilleur ennemi se balader lui était intolérable.

Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, plongé dans ses pensées, le cuisinier fut distrait durant quelques secondes. Fatales.

― Je me disais bien que tu passerais par-là.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se lever ou même de réagir, un bras se plaqua contre son torse, bloqua ses bras et le poussa de force dans le fauteuil. Rapide, il tenta de se défaire de la poigne, de faire reculer son siège à l'aide de ses pieds. Peine perdu. Le fauteuil était vissé au sol.

― Tu devrais cesser de bouger sinon je risque de t'abîmer.

Le jeune homme se figea dès que son attention se porta sur la seringue. La longue aiguille se planta dans son cou, injectant dans son organisme ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du feu liquide. Toute la douleur que son corps avait réussi à oublier revint, plus forte, omniprésente. Le cri de douleur qui lui vint spontanément ne parvint pas à franchir ses lèvres. La seringue fut retirée et l'homme se pencha vers lui, sur sa gauche, alors que la vue de Sanji se brouillait. Il croisa deux prunelles bleu ciel, quelques mèches noires glissant sur le visage fin et aux traits stricts. Ce sourire aux dents d'un blanc éclatant lui fit froid dans le dos.

― J'ai hâte ! Avec toi, je suis certain que le rendu sera parfait.

Le pirate tenta de se relever, ses muscles refusèrent de répondre. Il tenta de parler, pas une syllabe ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il voulait lutter, il devait le faire. Ce satané marimo l'attendait. Il y était presque ! Son corps réussit à se soulever une fraction de seconde avant de s'affaler sur le siège.

Il avait encore perdu. Néanmoins, cette fois, il avait une idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Le jeune homme aperçut le badge sur la blouse et reconnut le nom dans un bref instant de clarté.

« Dr. Caega »

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, même si en ce moment même vous devez me haïr et avoir envie de me secouer pour que je vous donne la suite mais... non. Je suis capricieuse moi. Enfin, c'est pas seulement que je le veuille. Enfin si, ça me fait bien marrer vu que je connais la suite. Oui, je m'enfonce et vous n'allez pas m'adorer davantage mais c'est vraiment très secondaire. Et c'est tant mieux. Moi j'aime vous laisser dans le suspense. Petit plaisir de la vie quoi.

Là-dessus, je vous laisse, laissez une review. C'est une grande source de motivation pour l'auteure.


	5. Chapter 4

Remerciement : A mes deux bêtas, ChocOlive Flamous et Nathdawn. Je m'incline bien bas, les remercie de leur soutient. Sans elles, jamais vous n'auriez pu lire ceci. Je vous remercie vous, chers lecteurs qui avez laissé une review. Vous avez aussi contribué à l'avancement de cette histoire.

Non non, ce n'est pas déjà la fin ! Je voulais juste qu'il y ait de gentilles choses à lire avant que vous n'entriez une nouvelle fois dans cette histoire. Le suspense est à son comble, la coupure fut traître néanmoins vous devez savoir que ce que va vivre Sanji est loin d'être rose... Je ne sais pas si vous devez être heureux que ce chapitre soit long ou me maudire pour cette même raison.

**Attention ! **Pour les petites âmes sensibles qui sont arrivées ici en se disant qu'il n'est pas possible que je puisse faire empirer la situation de Sanji, je vous préviens tout de suite, je monte encore d'un cran ou deux. Cliquez sur la croix rouge, en haut à droite, avant de me reprocher quoique ce soit.

Bien, sur ce, accrochez-vous et... bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

.

Zoro ne le sentait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Cet idiot de Cook mettait beaucoup trop de temps. D'accord, il ne devait pas être très pressé de le délivrer mais il devait quand même songer à Nami et Robin. Peut-être que leurs amis allaient finir par venir. Imaginer les deux jeunes femmes exposées au danger devait être une motivation suffisante pour qu'il se grouille. Que dalle, ouais ! Pas capable d'aller chercher un moyen de le sortir d'ici ! Il restait là comme un lion en cage et plus le temps passait, plus la rage montait.

Il allait y avoir des dommages collatéraux.

Il avait fini par se poser et essayer de se calmer. Le bretteur releva les yeux vers la porte. Plus personne ne passait devant à présent. L'un des gardiens, quelques minutes après que Sanji soit passé par le conduit, était entré comme une furie – oui, _une_ – les yeux révulsés. Zoro avait eu un petit sourire amusé en avisant sa dégaine. Ce surnom lui allait à merveille. Sa tête était le mélange improbable d'une noix de coco et d'un balai à brosse. Le premier pour la forme de sa tête, le second pour sa coupe à la con. Il avait retourné les lits, frappé les murs, regardé le conduit avec suspicion. Zoro avait pris la peine de le refermer.

― Où est-il ? avait demandé l'homme dans un grognement.

Le dos voûté, la peau bosselée par les muscles, sa posture tenait plus du singe que de l'homme. Son grognement dévoila une dentition pourrie, des dents déviées qui avaient été bien cachées par les lèvres meurtries. Zoro avait noté les cicatrices qui barraient son torse, ses jambes, ses chevilles et ses épaules. Il y avait une différence dans la teinte de peau entre deux cicatrices. Comme un patchwork. Il ne portait qu'un pagne alors que l'air était glacial.

― Qui ça ? avait déclaré le sabreur.

Zoro avait été très tenté d'agir, d'assommer ce débile pour partir. Mais ensuite ? Il était lucide, il se serait perdu et il aurait galéré pour retrouver Sanji. Son instinct lui soufflait depuis le début que leur situation était critique. Il devait faire confiance à son rival. Malgré tout ce que Zoro pouvait dire, il savait que le cook faisait son possible pour le sortir de ce trou.

― Fais pas trop le malin,connard, lâcha « Noix de coco ». Je peux t'assurer que lorsque le Doc aura la salope blonde qui te sert de pote entre ses mains… toi, tu seras plus en état pour être aussi arrogant. Pour l'instant, t'as juste la chance qu'on ait l'interdiction de t'abîmer.

Son regard noir, bestial, se planta dans celui de l'épéiste qui ne comptait pas se laisser intimider par un tel abruti. Le garde eut un grondement sourd avant de se retirer. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et le bretteur entendit le verrou se tourner. Zoro put enfin respirer, vidant ses poumons d'un souffle. Bordel ! Pour avoir une telle haleine, il devait sous-louer à un putois !

Ça sentait mauvais… Et là, Zoro parlait de la situation. C'était tout l'établissement qui devait chercher Sanji. Pour rester en vie, les hommes étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi. Il s'en serait presque voulu s'il ne connaissait pas ce fichu love-cook. Il était robuste, rusé, rapide et agile. Il n'aurait aucun souci pour semer cette bande de crétins.

Il ne le considérait pas comme son rival pour rien.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les bruits extérieurs. Ce silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_Putain cook, t'as tout intérêt à revenir en vie sinon je réponds plus de rien et j'irai jusqu'en enfer pour te le faire payer !_

Non, Zoro n'était pas inquiet pour cet imbécile de pervers. Seulement, il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette situation d'impuissance. Il était enfermé, il n'avait pas ses sabres, aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ces petits détails, combinés, étaient horripilants. Le rendaient nerveux. Il détestait ce satané cook pour ça, pour le faire attendre aussi longtemps. Il aurait été aveugle qu'il aurait été aussi mal loti.

Oh oui ! Il ne pouvait pas le blairer ! Il souhaitait qu'il revienne rien que pour avoir le plaisir de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui. Encore.

S'il souhaitait qu'il revienne sain et sauf, c'était pour ça. Et rien d'autre !

**…**

Sanji entrouvrit les yeux péniblement. Second réveil désagréable. Trop, c'est trop. Il allait finir par raccrocher sa veste de pirate. Il acceptait les risques aux combats mais il n'avait pas signé pour ça.

Il clôt ses paupières à cause de la lumière trop vive. Il ne sentait rien. Plus aucune douleur. Il était engourdi, il arrivait tout juste à bouger sa tête. Le décor tournoyait autour du maître-coq, provoquant chez lui une envie de vomir. Il avançait apparemment, il traversait un couloir et pourtant il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

― Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! entendit-il derrière lui. Formidable ! C'est une grande surprise, ton corps a très vite évacué le produit, je suis impressionné et fasciné.

_De quoi parle-t-il ?_ Sanji était complètement perdu. Il s'adressait à lui ? Peut-être. Son regard se balada pour essayer d'avoir un aperçu de sa situation. La seule information qu'il réussit à arracher de son environnement était qu'il était installé et sanglé sur un fauteuil roulant.

― Que…

Sa tête chut sur le fauteuil, trop lourde. Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa question, sa bouche était pâteuse. Il était incroyablement fatigué, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Il luttait contre cette langueur qui le rendait si faible, si passif.

― Je suis navré pour la seringue, je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main. Une petite anesthésie générale, c'est toujours éreintant mais tu verras, tu en auras bien besoin pour ce qui t'attend. Tu en réclameras plus !

Il hâta le pas, Sanji le perçut grâce à la légère prise de vitesse que prenait le fauteuil. Il avait envie de dormir, de fermer les yeux, de se laisser aller pour que tout se finisse au plus vite.

― Tu as certainement besoin de prendre l'air. Il pleut encore mais je suis convaincu qu'un bon bol d'air te fera du bien. Tu devras attendre pas mal de temps avant de revoir la lumière du jour.

Sanji eut la vague pensée qu'il avait là une bonne occasion de s'en aller. Le fauteuil s'engagea dans la cage d'escalier et descendit grâce à la rampe installée à côté des marches. Une fois arrivé, le siège fut tourné vers la gauche et Sanji reconnut le rez-de-chaussée. Il leva les yeux et vit la sortie. Les deux battants étaient grands ouverts. La liberté lui tendait les bras.

Elle était là. Juste là. Il suffisait qu'il se libère de ses sangles, se lève et court vers elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il était plein d'espoir.

_Allez… Bouge !_

Celui qui lui avait parlé depuis qu'il était réveillé se plaça devant lui, présentant la porte ouverte comme si le cuisinier avait pu la manquer.

_Lève. Toi. Tout de suite !_

― Si tu veux y aller, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je vais t'attendre là.

Les mains jointes sur le tablier ensanglanté qu'il avait noué par-dessus un simple pantalon noir, sa blouse ouverte sur une chemise négligée, il se posta à côté du fauteuil, patient. Sanji fit tout pour mobiliser ses forces mais elles lui échappaient dès qu'il voulait mettre la main dessus.

_Un effort… Rien qu'un…_

Il regardait désespérément l'extérieur. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

_S'il te plaît… _

― Allez ! Vas-y ! l'encouragea l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Ne te dérange pas pour moi, je t'y autorise. Une bonne petite promenade avant de commencer le travail, il n'y a rien de plus revigorant.

_Je veux m'en aller ! Je veux prévenir les autres et chercher Zoro ! Il faut que je le libère !_

Ses doigts frémirent, ses bras tressautèrent puis son corps entier fut agité par un sursaut.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?_

Sa respiration s'accélérait encore. Il tentait de s'arracher à cet état qui le rendait amorphe. Il était trempé de sueur. Toute sa combativité le quittait peu à peu. Sa main se souleva, tendant la sangle qui la retenait.

_Je peux le faire. Je peux… Presque..._

Brusquement, la main de l'homme se posa sur la sienne et la contraignit à se poser sur l'accoudoir. Sanji lut dans ses yeux bleus de la perplexité, une frayeur passagère.

― Ne dépense pas toute ton énergie, je comprends parfaitement. Tu ne veux pas sortir, c'est normal, il fait froid, il pleut et tu es encore trempé !

_Non… Non ! NON !_

Le jeune homme, impuissant, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder la porte de sortie s'éloigner. Son esprit protestait alors que son corps était plongé dans une tonne d'ouate. Son mental était englué, jeté dans des sables mouvants. Il aurait voulu avoir la possibilité de se mouvoir. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir marcher.

Il en aurait pleuré de dépit si sa fierté n'était pas aussi tenace, si sa colère n'avait pas envahi le peu de conscience qui lui restait. Il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il ne comptait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse morale devant eux.

― Nnn… Je…

― Tu es impatient ! J'aime cette mentalité ! Je m'en doute, allons-y. Plus tôt on commence, plus tôt tu pourras sortir.

Il fit un geste et le maître-coq vit le colosse refermer les battants, y apposer un cadenas avant de l'entraver d'une barre métallique démesurée. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement, baissant son regard vers Sanji. Il n'y avait que de la haine dans ces prunelles sombres. Le cuisinier aurait voulu se faire tout petit, impuissant qu'il était.

― Rider va te conduire à la salle de préparation, j'ai quelques réglages à faire avec ma matière première.

L'homme tapota son épaule, faussement compatissant et repartit. Le laissant seul face à ce type.

Ce dernier se plaça devant lui, le prenant par la mâchoire de son pouce et son index afin de lui relever la tête. Sanji ne l'avait jamais très bien distingué. Il s'en apercevait maintenant. Il avait bien vu le crâne chauve et luisant, les petits yeux mauvais aux prunelles noires, cette bouche sans lèvres encore plus terrifiante de près, ourlée de croûtes noirâtres de sang coagulé, ces fines cisailles cicatrisées qui démarraient à partir des commissures, ces dents jaunes, fendillées. Ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, c'était ces balafres. Tout autour de la base du cou, il y avait une teinte de peau légèrement différente. Son torse présentait des plaies béantes, à peine refermées, ses ongles crasseux et fissurés, ses doigts crevassés, les phalanges rouges de sang séché. Sanji aperçut l'oreille en moins à gauche.

Ce corps plus massif que celui d'un taureau, déformé par les muscles, l'impressionnait moins que ces innombrables stigmates sur sa peau.

Il émanait de cet homme une odeur de sueur, d'hémoglobine, de putréfaction. Une odeur qui avait le mérite de garder en éveil le cuisinier qui aurait préféré s'évanouir. Il arrivait à se raccrocher à cette puanteur pour rester conscient.

― Finalement, le doc t'a eu, petite putain ! ronronna le dénommé Rider. Ne crois surtout pas que ton calvaire sera terminé. Je te tiendrai compagnie, la nuit, alors que tu croiras qu'il n'y a pas pire souffrance. Le doc va te donner un peu plus de résistance, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Tu encaisseras plus longtemps… Le pied que ça va être. J'ai hâte !

Sanji ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, même dans un tel état. Il aurait pu sentir son corps frissonner de dégoût s'il avait pu.

Rider poussa le fauteuil roulant, lui expliquant de sa voix rauque et menaçante qu'il ne pouvait plus s'amuser avec les autres pensionnaires, trop fragiles. Ils mourraient trop facilement entre ses mains, il ne pouvait jamais finir ce qu'il commençait, se faire plaisir aussi longtemps qu'il voulait. Il lui parla de ses petits « jeux ». L'esprit de Sanji commença à se brouiller alors que Rider entrait dans les détails.

Il dut s'apercevoir du manque d'attention du cuisinier car il arrêta le fauteuil pour se planter une seconde fois devant lui. Il posa sa main sur la bouche du maître-coq. Sanji, affolé, se souvint de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, avec ce parfait inconnu. Pourtant, ce qu'avait en tête ce fou furieux était bien différent. Le colosse serra encore et encore. Dès qu'il retrouverait toutes ses sensations, Sanji sut que sa mâchoire allait le faire souffrir.

― Très bientôt, tu sauras ce qu'est... la vraie douleur.

Son pouce passa lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure du cuisinier, ses prunelles teintés de rêverie malsaine. Les yeux de Sanji se fermèrent pour échapper à ce regard puis s'entrouvrirent lorsqu'il sentit sur sa peau la main de Rider, caressant son bas-ventre avant de se faufiler dans son pantalon pour empoigner son sexe. Le corps de Sanji tressaillit, le jeune homme éprouvant de la honte par ce contact déplacé, avilissant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Une nouvelle fois, on lui jetait son impuissance en pleine figure.

Rider se pencha encore un peu plus pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

― Et tu adoreras.

Sanji eut un frisson, son corps parlait pour lui. Il était écœuré et apeuré. Une larme orpheline s'échappa, roula sur sa joue avant de disparaître entre les doigts de son tortionnaire. Il aurait voulu éloigner ce salopard de lui, lui cracher au visage. Cette rage de se battre pour se défendre et survivre était contenue de force sur ce siège.

― Rider !

Une voix salvatrice. Dans cet appel était condensé toutes les réprimandes que ce nouveau venu aurait pu faire au colosse qui se redressa, leva ses mains en évidence et recula d'un pas. Le maître-coq en aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement si il le pouvait.

― Plus tard, reprit l'inconnu.

Ce n'était pas Caega. La voix était grondante, beaucoup trop grave pour ce soit lui. A regret, le colosse reprit son rôle et poussa le fauteuil roulant.

Le cuisinier était presque soulagé d'arriver à destination. Il baissa le regard et son cœur eut un arrêt en voyant du sang sur le sol, glissant entre les lattes du parquet. Il se risqua un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, son cœur repartit et il eut envie de vomir.

Un homme dans la salle gesticulait, bâillonné, sanglé sur la table d'opération. Deux autres, moins corpulents que Rider, tentaient de maintenir le malheureux pendant que Caega découpait avec un soin méthodique plusieurs carrés de peau. Son « patient » se cambra, essaya de lever les bras un instant et le cuisinier put constater l'absence de mains et la présence de garrots.

Le Dr Caega releva la tête et son regard s'illumina en croisant le sien. Il reposa son scalpel et trottina vers lui en s'essuyant les mains pour se débarrasser de l'hémoglobine.

― Aaaah te voilà ! Il est si ardu de se procurer de l'excellente matière première. Ta teinte de peau est difficile à trouver mais je concentre en toi tellement d'espoirs que ça vaut la peine de patienter pour avoir de la qualité !

Il congédia le colosse d'un geste sec et ordonna aux deux hommes derrière lui de le débarrasser du malheureux écorché vif qui tentait de hurler sa souffrance. Son torse, ses bras, ses jambes étaient sanguinolents. De véritables ruisseaux qui faisaient naître une flaque de plus en plus grande sur le carrelage.

― Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire de tests sur ton organisme, poursuivit Caega, tu m'es bien trop précieux. Tu seras ma plus belle œuvre, une fois terminée. Beau à regarder, même durant les fabuleux carnages où je t'emmènerai. Un parfait instrument pour ma vengeance !

Et à nouveau, Sanji fut bringuebalé contre sa volonté, sans que son esprit ait le loisir de s'arrêter sur le sens de ces paroles. Le docteur le fit entrer dans une autre salle d'opération, à quelques mètres de la précédente. Le pirate vit le plan de travail à côté de lui, où trônaient divers instruments de chirurgie, l'évier ensanglanté devant lui. Le docteur bloqua les roues du fauteuil.

― Dès que je t'ai croisé sur le Baratie, j'ai su que ce serait toi ! J'avais bien pensé à Zeff aux Pieds Rouges mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Tu as hérité de ses techniques, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain que tu les as perfectionnées !

Il se lavait les mains, surexcité, et parlait avec tant de passion et d'empressement que Sanji songea qu'il était l'illustration même du proverbe « le cordonnier est le plus mal chaussé ». Ce type avait un grain !

Le cuisinier redressa la tête en voyant ses doigts tressauter. Il émergeait de son engourdissement. Il y avait un coup à tenter. Il ferma les poings et tenta de faire bouger ses bras, tout doucement, pour tester. Les sangles restaient silencieuses, pas de cliquetis comme il avait entendu avec la victime qu'il venait de voir en passant.

― Si tu savais combien la transformation artificielle de l'anatomie humaine est contraignante ! s'exaspéra Caega. Consolider les muscles des bras et du torse, aucun problème, mais les jambes ! Impossible sans qu'elles ne deviennent inutilisables. Six fois sur dix, elles se déforment et si c'est une réussite, le sujet ne peut pas les lever plus haut que cinquante centimètres ! Les lois de la nature sont formelles, les muscles ont un poids conséquent, bien plus que la graisse.

Il se tourna vers Sanji qui se figea et s'appliqua à conserver cet air absent.

― Cependant, toi…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau gominés puis se saisit d'un ciseau et s'approcha de lui pour découper avec précaution la veste du jeune homme qu'il finit par déchirer dans l'impatience. Il fit remonter la manche de la chemise et repartit pour s'emparer d'un feutre.

― Non seulement tu as une puissance phénoménale dans les jambes mais tu possèdes une grande agilité et une rapidité exceptionnelle. Tu es jeune, tu n'as pas encore atteint tout ton potentiel.

Il traça deux longues lignes noires sur le bras droit à découvert.

― Il faudra que je m'occupe de tes bras, ils sont trop minces. Épaissir la peau, grossir les muscles…

Il prit sa main entre les siennes, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

― Des mains délicates de cuisinier… Impossible de garder ça.

Sanji fut horrifié à cette nouvelle. Plus qu'à la perspective d'être le sujet d'expérience de ce malade, même si c'était lié.

― Celles de ton compagnon seront parfaites. Rugueuses et robustes, des mains de combattant. Je suppose qu'il y aura quelques soucis de compatibilité mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment contourner ce problème-là. Changer la teinte de la peau ne sera pas non plus un souci.

_Que… QUOI ? Z... Zoro ? _Il allait y passer parce que ce dégénéré mental voulait faire de lui un guerrier parfait ? Il voulait qu'il fasse partie de lui ? Hors de question ! Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir que d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'ADN de cette algue avariée en lui. Brr !

Plus grave, cela voulait dire aussi que la vie et le rêve de Zoro dépendaient de lui.

Le Docteur Caega défit les boutons de la chemise de Sanji et observa son torse avec un professionnalisme écœurant. Il y traça d'autres traits, plus long, qui s'arrêtaient au creux du cou de Sanji.

― Il y aura moins de travail que je l'imaginais de ce côté-là. Un simple épaississement de l'épiderme devrait suffire, il ne faut pas que tu prennes trop de poids.

Son attention se reporta sur le crâne de Sanji et il tapota le front du jeune homme de son index.

― Ensuite, ce sera au tour de ton mental. J'ai un produit qui fait des merveilles sur la mémoire. Il n'y a rien ici qui pourra t'aider à la récupérer. Ton corps se souviendra très vite de la manière de frapper, tu t'entraîneras dur pour ça. J'aurai un soldat docile. Et dire que mes collègues osent prétendre qu'il est impossible de faire atteindre la perfection à un être humain !

Il eut un petit rire méprisant et se releva pour se diriger vers ses instruments.

― Bien, avant toute chose, il faut que je fasse tout de même des petits ajustements. Tu n'auras plus besoin de ces doigts si fragiles, je vais en profiter pour t'en prendre quelques-uns.

Le cœur de Sanji paniqua lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles. Ses poings serrés, il s'agita dans son siège, retrouvant peu à peu avec un immense bonheur toute sa mobilité. Il tendait à l'extrême les vieilles sangles qui menaçaient de céder. Il devait insister, encore et encore. Il battit des jambes, elles aussi entravées. Il devait s'en aller au plus vite !

Ses prunelles se teintèrent de frayeur alors que Caega brandissait avec fierté un sécateur. Ça, pour autant que le cuisinier le savait, ça ne faisait pas partie de la panoplie du parfait docteur. En tout cas, il ne se souvenait pas que Chopper se trimbalait avec ça dans sa sacoche de médecin. Dès que Caega avait fait mine de se retourner vers lui, il n'avait plus bougé. Il devait être patient.

Il était complètement terrifié à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas l'opportunité de se tirer. Ne serait-ce qu'un doigt en moins et il pouvait faire une croix sur la cuisine. Et son rêve. La vie, l'avenir de Zoro dépendaient de lui. Cet état de fait ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit.

― Tu risques de le sentir passer mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai d'excellents antidouleurs !

Il pouvait aller se faire voir avec ses médocs ! Le jeune pirate guettait la faille, le moment où il pourrait défaire ses liens et s'enfuir.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le dos de Sanji, sortant Caega de sa contemplation malsaine. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit de la pièce. Le jeune homme en profita pour s'agiter en tout sens. Il entendait les sangles gémir, prêtes à abandonner dans un avenir très proche. Il fut contraint d'arrêter, vidé du peu d'énergie qu'il possédait. Haletant, il était en nage, exténué par cette lutte qui semblait vaine. Cette rage en lui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, elle seule arrivait à lui donner la motivation pour poursuivre la lutte.

Il songea encore à Zoro qui attendait dans la chambre. Si Sanji n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir, ils étaient tous deux condamnés. Outre le fait que vivre avec les membres de l'objet de sa haine était inenvisageable, il se sentait responsable. Il était son compagnon de voyage ! Il était de son devoir de lui éviter ce genre de danger.

Le docteur revint, sa mine contrariée se transformant en visage illuminé par le ravissement. Il se pencha vers Sanji avec un grand sourire.

― Serre les dents !

L'annulaire du maître-coq passa entre les lames du sécateur, pressées de trancher. Elles entaillaient déjà sa chair. Le cœur du cuisinier était au bord de ses lèvres.

C'était le moment !

Sanji se révolta, se mouvant avec fureur sur sa chaise, avec une telle vigueur que Caega fut d'abord pétrifié par la stupeur après avoir lâché son instrument. La souffrance venait de sortir son esprit de sa torpeur. Il poussa un cri de triomphe et de colère lorsque son pied droit fut délivré de ses liens. Il décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre du docteur dont le dos percuta avec violence le bord de l'évier. Il y eut un craquement et il hurla de douleur avant de s'évanouir. Son corps chut sur le carrelage, face contre terre. Sanji se dépêcha de libérer l'une de ses mains pour pouvoir défaire les liens restants.

Il s'agissait de partir en vitesse. Les cris et les bruits n'avaient pas dû échapper au deux hommes qui avaient assisté Caega tout à l'heure. Sauf s'ils étaient déjà trop loin. Le meilleur scénario aurait été que Sanji ne croise personne.

Il se pencha vers le corps de Caega. Avec un peu de chance, il avait des clés sur lui.

Sanji lui emprunta le trousseau qui était accroché à la ceinture et la carte que Caega avait dû lui prendre pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il vacilla en se relevant, se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Cette lourdeur, cette envie de dormir…

C'est en retirant ses mains qu'il se rendit compte que sa main gauche était sanguinolente, il vit les deux entailles à son annulaire. Il tenta de le faire bouger et ne réussit qu'à le faire frémir. Il se débarrassa à regret de sa veste qui était irrécupérable. En déchirant un bout pour l'attacher autour de son doigt redressé à l'aide d'un stylo, il se fit une attelle de fortune. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de désinfectant dans le coin et l'état du sécateur ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il remercia mentalement Chopper qui avait tenu à faire faire à l'équipage leurs vaccins.

Une fois le cactus libéré, il comptait courir au Vogue Merry pour aller voir Chopper.

Il passa sa tête dans le couloir, regardant des deux côtés avant de s'y engager. Il opta pour la droite, plus sûre puisque c'était la direction opposée à celle que Rider avait prise.

Vu le joli programme qu'il avait prévu pour lui, le cuisinier avait encore plus de raisons qui le motivaient à ne plus le croiser.

Sanji nota avec distraction que la partie de l'étage dans laquelle il se trouvait était de plus en plus délabrée au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. La fatigue le rendait presque imprudent. Il titubait, combattant ce plomb dans ses paupières, qui les obligeait à se fermer doucement. Il dut se tenir à la rambarde pour tenir debout. L'idée séduisante de s'asseoir et de s'endormir s'imposait.

Il fit le pas de trop au mauvais endroit.

Le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, le bois pourri ne pouvant supporter son poids. Un pan entier était en train de céder de part et autre de la ligne de rupture. Sanji se jeta au sol et tenta de s'accrocher, ses jambes battant dans le vide, mais le cliquetis des clés éveilla son attention. Il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour voir le trousseau glisser puis tomber à l'étage inférieur. Il les avait inconsciemment lâchées. Un grognement l'alerta et il vit le colosse accourir vers lui, enragé.

Obéissant aveuglément à ce que lui dictait son instinct de survie, Sanji lâcha prise. Après avoir glissé sur le plancher dangereusement incliné, il se laissa tomber pour suivre le même chemin que les clés.

En échappant de peu à son poursuivant, il plongea dans un noir total.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Sachez que j'ai longuement hésité. Non, pas sur son face-à-face avec Caega mais avec Rider. J'avais tout d'abord pensé à un baiser mais... Rider n'a plus de lèvres. C'est un point qui m'a rebuté.

Je suis quelqu'un de très visuel alors je peux vous assurer que cette histoire est également une épreuve pour moi. Imaginer ce colosse embrasser Sanji... *gros frisson, regard horrifié*. Non et puis je ne sais pas... Le baiser a vraiment une signification particulière pour moi. Si ceux qui ont lu "**Revenge**" passe par ici, ils comprendront ce que je veux dire. Pour les autres... Disons que mon petit côté fleur bleu m'empêche d'écrire, et de décrire, le baiser de deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas. A quelques exceptions près.

Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que vous avez réussi à finir le chapitre. Bravo à vous ! Vous avez gagné le droit de laisser une review avant de vaquer à vos occupations.

D'ailleurs à ce sujet, veuillez ne pas laisser de review négative. Cette histoire est l'une des rares à me tenir vraiment à cœur alors vos "yerk" et vos "mais c'est horrible, comment tu peux écrire ça" vous les gardez. C'est moi l'auteure, je suis une grande fille, j'ai conscience que les mots ont leur poids. Je choisi chacun avec soin.

J'ai pris trop de claques ces derniers temps pour accepter plus. Merci de votre compréhension.

A très bientôt !


	6. Chapter 5

Remerciement : A nathdawn - comment ça le chapitre était parfait ? pour une surprise ! Rien n'est parfait ! - et à ChocOlive, ces deux auteures et bêta admirables. Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé leur review, ma semaine a été chargée, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de vous répondre. Sachez que mon côté psychopathe a beaucoup ri ! Pourtant, je vous garantie qu'à votre place, j'aurai ressenti les mêmes choses... surtout à l'égard de Rider.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

.

En descendant, il se cogna violemment au bord de ce qui devait être un bassin. Sanji plongea dans ce qu'il prit pour de l'eau. Il se débattit et réussit à faire émerger sa tête pour reprendre son souffle. Il leva le nez vers l'ouverture et pria pour que le colosse n'ait pas l'idée saugrenue de le rejoindre. Le cuisinier se concentra sur le liquide chaud, un brin trop épais pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'eau.

Grâce à la lumière des néons de l'étage du dessus, il eut la certitude qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne. L'amertume et le goût métallique dans sa bouche aurait dû le mettre sur la piste.

Il avait des maux de ventre rien qu'en songeant au fait qu'il venait juste de boire la tasse. Il arrivait à voir les cadavres, fraîchement tués à leur allure, flottant sur l'eau. Des hommes. Des femmes. Il ne pouvait tolérer cette vision cauchemardesque plus longtemps.

Le cuisinier réussit à s'extirper du bassin et restitua le contenu de son estomac sur le dallage. Trop, c'était trop. Il avait vaillamment lutté mais il n'en pouvait plus. Agenouillé au bord du bassin, ce fut tremblant qu'il récupéra les clés tombées sur l'un des corps. Il se leva et chancela, sa respiration heurtée, ses membres tremblotants.

Il renifla, essayant de refouler toutes ces émotions qui réduisaient sa fierté en lambeaux. Cette sensation de souillure lui collait à la peau et il aurait tout fait pour retourner au Vogue Merry et rester sous la douche une journée entière.

Le maître-coq sonda l'obscurité pour tenter de trouver une porte, sortit sa carte de sa poche et fut dépité en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas été épargnée. Il eut beau la déplier avec toute la délicatesse du monde, elle se déchira sous ses doigts, imbibée d'une eau saturée de sang. Il la laissa tomber. Il était d'une humeur qui tendait vers le défaitisme. « Tendait » seulement car il cherchait encore une lueur d'espoir dans cette histoire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? Il devait être si loin de Zoro… Dans l'état actuel de sa santé, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à échapper à ses poursuivants. Si le Docteur Caega était mort, c'était tant mieux. Il ne se transformerait pas en une de ces abominations.

Sanji entendit des pas qui lui étaient à présent familier. Paniqué, il courut se plaquer contre le mur, dans les ténèbres, puis s'aida de sa main valide pour tâtonner. Il devait trouver un casier, quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Il devait se cacher.

L'espoir revint dès que sa main toucha une surface froide, métallique. Il chercha la poignée, en ouvrit l'accès et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Il était temps, la lumière se fit dans la salle et la porte s'ouvrit avec brutalité, frappant le mur. Sanji préférait de pas regarder, un coup d'œil vers lui et il était terminé. Il l'entendit s'approcher mais le colosse ouvrit le casier à côté de lui, puis un second. Se succéda un long silence. Le jeune homme devina sans problème qu'il essayait de percevoir la sonorité d'un souffle, d'une respiration. Sanji avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche pour réussir à la maîtriser.

Le fou furieux finit par repartir, le cuisinier attendit encore un peu avant de sortir de sa cachette. Plus besoin d'actionner la lumière, c'était chose faite. Sauf si chaque section avait un générateur indépendant. Ce qui devenait une certitude. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus s'en préoccuper, il devait retrouver Zoro. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de la carte, il avait à peine réussi à trouver l'endroit où il était.

Pas de panique. Il suffisait qu'il retourne dans le rez-de-chaussée. De là, il savait comment aller à la chambre où était enfermé Zoro.

Le jeu de cache-cache se poursuivait.

Il contourna le bassin et quitta la salle pour se coller à la vitre dans le couloir. Il était au troisième étage. La chambre de Zoro se trouvait de l'autre côté du bâtiment, dans le second anneau.

Il allait devoir descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour remonter. Il aurait pu aussi passer directement par le second bâtiment de ce côté-ci pour faire le tour mais il ne pouvait pas jouer avec le temps. Il n'en avait ni l'énergie ni la force.

Sanji se mit en quête d'un escalier. Le jeune homme se tenait au mur pour rester debout. Il allait payer pour tout ça, le marimo ! Il allait souffrir ! Une fois que le cuisinier serait en pleine forme, il allait lui botter les fesses, le jeter à l'eau avec un boulet aux pieds. Qu'il ose ne serait-ce que faire une remarque et il déclencherait l'apocalypse.

Le cuisinier toucha du bout des doigts son visage en percevant quelque chose rouler sur sa peau et ne fut pas étonné de voir du sang sur sa main. Avec le coup qu'il s'était pris, il avait dû s'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière. L'autre taré de médecin ne s'était certainement pas contenté de lui injecter des produits pour son anesthésie générale. Il avait des trous de mémoire à ce sujet et pas seulement là-dessus d'ailleurs. Durant sa recherche, il eut du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant cette seconde perte de conscience. Où était-il ? Quel était le numéro de la chambre de Zoro ?

Il en était certain, ces informations étaient là, dans un recoin de sa tête. Mais impossible de les trouver. Elles apparaissaient à lui comme une évidence, pour lui échapper quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas hurler son nom une fois arrivé dans le bâtiment. Autant installer une immense flèche clignotante dans sa direction.

Sanji referma et tourna le loquet de la porte grillagée après s'être engouffré dans la cage d'escalier. Il se cramponna à la rambarde pour descendre les marches. Son estomac était complètement retourné, la douleur s'éveillait, doucement mais sûrement, envahissant son corps pour mieux en prendre possession une fois qu'elle serait omniprésente. Telle une araignée qui tissait sa toile avant de mordre pour le grignoter et le paralyser.

Alors qu'il avait traversé le rez-de-chaussée et qu'il avait atteint le troisième étage, un cri s'éleva, se réverbérant dans toute la bâtisse. Un cri indéniablement féminin. Un cri de détresse. Sanji s'était stoppé net dès qu'il lui était parvenu. Il se plaça devant la baie vitrée, cherchant du regard la femme en question, espérant qu'elle n'était pas loin.

Il la vit, courant dans le rez-de-chaussée. Elle était arrivée au milieu de la salle lorsqu'elle trébucha et s'étala au sol. Elle se redressa précipitamment, recula maladroitement en faisant volte-face. Rider était de retour, marchant vers elle à pas lents et mesurés sous les yeux épouvantés du pirate. Il frappa du poing dans la vitre avec l'espoir qu'il se détournerait d'elle mais le peu de bruit qu'il fit n'eut aucun effet.

― Enfoiré ! Je suis là !

Il cogna encore, puis une troisième fois. La femme était paralysée par la terreur. Les mains jointes, elle devait implorer sa clémence, de l'aide. Sur ses joues roulaient quantité de larmes. Sanji se savait trop faible pour tenir tête à cette horreur. Même en pleine forme, ses chances étaient minimes, quasiment nulles. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la protéger. Elle. Sa vie était plus importante que la sienne.

― Hé salopard ! Viens me chercher !

Elle cria encore, il la saisit par la gorge, la soulevant à un mètre du sol. Sanji recula, levant la jambe pour briser la vitre. Le coup fut si faible que le verre trembla à peine. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il essaya, il échoua. Il avait déjà peu d'énergie. Faisant fi des limites de son corps, il ne voulait pas baisser les bras.

― ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE !

Ce hurlement, lui, fut efficace. Il avait meurtri sa gorge, empli de rage et d'impatience. Un ordre. Cet être à l'apparence vaguement humaine se tourna vers lui et Sanji crut voir de la satisfaction dans ce sourire inexistant et dans ces yeux alors qu'il ne pouvait les voir avec netteté d'aussi loin. La femme se battait en hurlant, pleurant, suppliant. Le cuisinier releva les yeux et vit un homme, portant les mêmes habits en lin que les autres pensionnaires que Sanji avait croisés. Il se tenait contre le mur, éperdu, envahi par la peur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, connard ? _songea Sanji, furieux. _Sauve-la ! Vas-y ! Aide-la !_

― Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'écria t-il. BOUGE-TOI !

Il frappa à nouveau et, comme s'il savait que ces paroles lui étaient adressées, l'homme au corps probablement aussi mutilé que celui des autres pensionnaires leva son visage défiguré vers Sanji avant de se tourner vers le colosse qui le défiait du regard.

Le calcul était vite fait.

Il s'enfuit, passant par la porte la plus proche. Ce comportement sidéra Sanji qui proféra des injures à son encontre. Ce n'était qu'un couard. Il était impossible de se considérer comme humain après une réaction aussi égoïste. On ne pouvait être qu'une enflure pour laisser une femme dans une telle situation.

Pouvait-il se considérer comme supérieur à lui ?

Non. Il ne pouvait rien faire, lui non plus. Il devait être lucide. S'il redescendait, il prenait le risque qu'il la tue avant qu'il n'arrive. Et même s'il ne le faisait pas, que se passerait-il ? Il n'était même pas capable de briser cette foutue vitre !

Il était impuissant. Réduit à un moucheron qu'on écraserait négligemment.

_Comment faire ? Que dois-je faire pour la sauver ? Je…_

Il devait essayer ! Il devait tout faire pour la sauver. Pourquoi est-ce que cette vision l'hypnotisait autant ? Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Le colosse couvrit le crâne de la jeune femme de sa main, l'empêchant de respirer. Les cris étouffés ne parvenaient pas jusqu'au pirate. Il serrait de plus en plus, l'observant se débattre avec un plaisir ostentatoire. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Sanji qui comprit le message.

_« Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'autre. »_

D'une pression, il lui brisa le crâne et relâcha la prise pour laisser le corps retomber mollement. De la main dégouttait de la cervelle, du sang et d'autres fluides. A genoux, ses mains contre la vitre, Sanji n'arrivait pas à détacher son attention du cadavre.

Encore un de plus.

La dernière fois, cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Ce type… Il l'avait aidé mais c'était lui qui avait décidé de prendre ce risque. Là, il s'agissait d'une pauvre femme innocente. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, rien fait pour le contrarier.

Sanji avait envie de pleurer. De la pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas connue mais il l'avait tout de suite aimée. C'était une femme, bon sang !

Le maître-coq se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait la sensation d'être au bord du gouffre. Il n'avait pas été foutu de la sauver ! Il s'était contenté de rester dans le rôle qu'on lui avait imposé, celui de spectateur, sans jamais rien faire pour s'en extirper. Il se dégoûtait. Il frappa son front contre la vitre, fermant les yeux pour réprimer les larmes. Son cœur menaçait de gagner contre son corps.

Combien de temps il resta là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée lui-même. Rider était déjà parti quand le jeune pirate se releva. Il dut se résoudre à reprendre sa mission originelle et s'engagea dans le couloir qui était derrière lui. Ses pieds embarquaient son corps presque contre sa propre volonté. Les bras ballants, la tête vidée, il errait plus qu'il ne cherchait. Il ignora les pensionnaires qui, enfermés dans leurs chambres et repérant le trousseau de clé à sa ceinture, le priaient de les sortir.

Il releva la tête en entendant une voix familière. Au bout de combien de temps de marche ? Il n'aurait su dire.

― C'est pas trop tôt ! Bordel, Ero-cook, tu prends ton temps !

― La ferme.

Sa voix était atone. Zoro fronça les sourcils et se recula pour qu'il puisse lui ouvrir. Ce que n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire son compagnon de voyage. En fait, du peu qu'il pouvait voir, le cook n'avait pas l'air très pressé.

― C'est quand tu veux.

― Je t'ai dit de fermer ta putain de gueule, c'est trop compliqué ?

Cette fois, le bretteur perçut de la colère, réprimée avec difficulté. Zoro ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet et passa outre. Ou plutôt non, justement, il devait faire crever l'abcès. L'état dans lequel était revenu Sanji était alarmant. Débraillé, couvert de sang, écorché, le teint blafard… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était passé trop de choses pour que le cuisinier arrive à garder cela pour lui.

Il était décidé à le provoquer.

L'escrimeur attendit que Sanji lui ouvre, retrouvant avec satisfaction sa liberté de mouvement. Dans le sens où il pouvait à présent aller récupérer ses sabres. Rien n'était encore terminé et les deux hommes en avaient conscience. C'était bien cet état de fait qui rendait Sanji encore plus amer.

― Franchement cook, t'es une belle enflure pour m'avoir laissé moisir ici.

La remarque de trop. Il le savait. Il venait de déclencher l'apocalypse.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, tremblant à cause d'une fureur trop longtemps contenue. Que cet épéiste à deux berrys ne lui disait pas un mot de remerciement, il le concevait et encore. Mais que cet imbécile, ce merdeux ose lui balancer ce genre de connerie en pleine figure, c'était trop.

― Ouais ben, j'aurais dû t'y laisser pourrir ! éclata le jeune homme blond. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu, t'en a rien à foutre ! T'étais bien peinard, dans cette cellule, à attendre que je sauve tes fesses qui n'en valent même pas la peine ! Tu ne sais RIEN !

Il avait envie de lui coller la rouste de sa vie, de le défigurer au point que pas même les membres de l'équipage ne puissent le reconnaître. Il voulait le voir dans sa situation, histoire qu'il le comprenne, qu'il sache quel enfer il avait vécu en si peu de temps.

Sanji se souvint de son passage au rez-de-chaussée. À ce moment-là, l'idée de partir ne l'avait pas traversé et pourtant, la porte de sortie avait été si près de lui ! Il avait eu l'occasion parfaite de s'enfuir. Il était resté au lieu de s'en aller pour prévenir les autres. Il était resté parce qu'il avait voulu secourir cette tête d'algue avariée qui lui jetait des insanités à la figure dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. S'il s'était tiré, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Cette femme ne serait pas morte.

Le désespoir formait un étau qui venait d'emprisonner son cœur broyé. Ses convictions, que valaient-elles ? C'était bien beau, ses promesses de protéger la gente féminine mais encore fallait-il que ce ne soit pas que des paroles en l'air.

― C'est bon, t'excite pas ! grommela Zoro.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour…

― C'est bon ? répéta Sanji. C'est bon ? Loin de là, j'ai été poursuivi par un malade ! Un mec complètement dingue a voulu faire de moi son sujet d'expérience et t'étais supposé servir de matière première ! En me sauvant, j'ai sauvé ta misérable vie, enfoiré ! J'ai failli crever à plusieurs reprises ! J'ai failli perdre ce que j'avais de plus précieux ! Tout ça à cause de toi ! TOI ! Une femme est morte par TA faute !

Il en devenait injuste. Il s'en foutait royalement. Il avait envie de frapper. Zoro repéra l'atèle de fortune au doigt du cuisinier. C'était étrange, un changement en lui se fit. Il commençait, lui aussi, à ressentir de la rage. Le cuistot, inconsciemment, la lui communiquait. Il serra les poings.

― T'aurais pu te tirer et me laisser, osa-t-il dire.

Les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Il avait mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible d'entendre ça ! Que répondre à ce genre de paroles ? Sanji était blessé dans son orgueil. Il ne l'avait pas cru capable de le libérer tout seul ? Il avait si peu confiance en sa force mentale et physique ? Le maître-coq eut l'impression de s'être trompé sur toute la ligne au sujet de Zoro. Et ça faisait trop mal d'entendre ce genre de foutaises.

― Va te faire foutre, épéiste de merde…, lâcha-t-il, les yeux embués.

Il n'avait plus la force de lui hurler dessus. Il avait atteint son seuil de tolérance. Titubant, maudissant son air de miséreux, il dépassa Zoro face à lui avec l'intention de partir. Il fut arrêté par une vive douleur dans son ventre. Surpris, la bouche grande ouverte, la respiration heurtée, il se tourna vers le sabreur qui venait de lui assener un coup de poing sans une once d'hésitation.

― Conn… ard…

Vaincu par la douleur qui réveillait celle que son corps avait réussi à endiguer, il se laissa tomber. Son compagnon passa son bras autour de sa taille avant qu'il n'ait le temps de choir au sol. Il l'installa sur son épaule comme un sac.

Sanji avait été sur le point de craquer. L'escrimeur ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état. Il était son rival, il lui interdisait d'être aussi faible, d'être aussi vulnérable. Toutefois, il avait réussi à lire entre les lignes. Sanji n'avait plus à se torturer.

Zoro l'avait compris.

― Beau boulot cook, déclara l'épéiste, maintenant je vais prendre le relais. T'as plus à t'en faire.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

**Avis !** A vous, adorables lectrices et lecteurs qui me lisez, qui me laissez ces belles reviews, qui m'encouragez, je vous prie de ne pas faire attention à ces quelques paroles.

**.**

Je ne voulais pas en reparler. Je pensais avoir été assez clair la dernière fois. Le problème, c'est que ces personnes sont des anonymes et ne prennent même pas la peine de s'inscrire, je ne peux pas m'expliquer avec eux. Elles laissent leur review nauséabonde et repartent avec la conscience tranquille. C'est lâche mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

En fait, je n'en aurais pas dis un seul mot si on ne m'avait pas dis que cette histoire n'était pas "adéquat" à ce fandom. Et encore, je suis polie.

Je ne vais pas me répandre en excuse, en explication. Vous ne comprenez pas lorsqu'on vous dis que les auteurs prennent à cœur leurs histoires. C'est une part de nous qu'on met en chacune d'entre elles mais apparemment, vous vous en fichez. Puisque mes paroles n'ont aucun impact, je vais me permettre d'emprunter quelques mots de ce grand auteur qu'est **Diderot**. Vous qui êtes apparemment si cultivés que cela vous donne le droit de cracher sur les écrits d'autrui, osez le contredire.

"_Lecteur, à vous parler franchement, je trouve que le plus méchant des deux, ce n'est pas moi. Que je serais satisfait s'il m'était aussi facile de me garantir de vos noirceurs, qu'à vous l'ennui ou du danger de mon ouvrage ! Vilains hypocrites, laissez-moi en repos. _"

"_Lasciva est nobis pagina, vita proba_"

"Notre page est lascive, notre vie honnête"

**.**

Pour celles - et ceux - qui me suivent et aiment cette histoire, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de vous répondre et de vous remerciez comme il faut, le cœur y est. A très bientôt !


	7. Chapter 6

Remerciement : A mes deux bêtas. Cette chère ChocOlive et... oui même à toi nathdawn. Promis, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi *s'accroche comme elle peut*. Tu verras j'en ferais plein des fautes ! [devrais-je vraiment me le souhaiter ? Je sais plus... ] Je connais l'avenir de ces deux-là et c'est plus qu'incertain niveau comportement. Me forces pas à te donner tous les chapitres que j'ai déjà écris pour te convaincre ! *brûle de tout dire mais se retient*

Je remercie toutes les gentilles [et gentils revieweurs au cas où il y en aurait] revieweuses qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Je suis toute contente !

Ah ! Petit mot à l'intention de Piaf, plus connue sous le nom de Fantastic Mrs Papaye... Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de Carlos pour celui-là. Quoique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

**.**

Zoro courrait mais ne savait pas où aller pour reprendre ses sabres. Il devait aussi s'occuper du cuistot sur son épaule, c'était une autre priorité. Il avait vu ce bandage de fortune à son doigt. Il y avait peu de chance, vu l'endroit, qu'il ait réussi à le soigner convenablement. Hors de question que cet abruti claque entre ses mains.

Il était intolérable que ce débile de pervers abandonne son rêve à cause d'une telle connerie.

Le sabreur piqua un petit sprint, choisissant un peu au hasard les couloirs et les salles. Il commençait sérieusement à saturer. Il n'était pas foutu de trouver une carte, l'autre crétin de cuistot ? Il devait pourtant être au courant qu'il n'était pas du genre très regardant sur les directions qu'il prenait.

Il s'arrêta, un sentiment de ras-le-bol le prenant soudainement. Il n'allait pas se fatiguer pour rien. Il entendait la respiration pénible du cuisinier dans son dos. Il ne comptait pas l'abandonner ! Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas du genre à sortir des paroles en l'air. Il allait agir !

L'escrimeur perçut un léger « Psst ! » à sa gauche. Il observa l'obscurité, dans la direction d'où provenait le son et se tendit lorsqu'il se répéta, insistant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Zoro pesta dans sa barbe imaginaire. Il n'avait pas ses sabres pour se battre, par contre, il avait un cuistot sur les bras. Si combat il y avait, cela risquait d'être tendu.

― Vous n'avez pas à me craindre, fit une voix dans les ténèbres.

― Je n'ai peur de personne, rétorqua le pirate d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Et certainement pas d'une parfaite inconnue qui se cache dans les ténèbres.

La lumière se fit brusquement, éclairant le couloir sur quelques mètres, dévoilant l'identité de son interlocutrice.

Il s'agissait d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une tresse qui reposait sur son épaule. Habillée sobrement d'un chemisier beige et d'un pantalon en jean noir par-dessus lequel avait été attaché un tablier, elle braqua ses yeux bleus sur Zoro qui eut un étrange malaise devant ce regard trop familier. Cette même sévérité, cette même confiance, ce même défi...

― Veuillez m'excuser pour mon apparition pour le moins incongrue, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous trouver. Votre ami a besoin de soin me semble-t-il, venez avec moi.

Ce ton n'admettait aucune contradiction. Néanmoins, Zoro campa sur ses positions. Depuis quand une bonne femme sortie de nulle part avait-elle le droit de le faire obéir comme un gentil toutou ? Il n'était pas aussi stupide que le pervers qui lui tenait lieu de compagnon de voyage. Pas question qu'il consente à sauter à pied joint dans un piège.

Comprenant qu'il ne serait pas chose aisée de faire abdiquer un tel énergumène, la jeune femme tenta de jouer sur la corde sensible.

― La santé de votre ami a-t-elle de la valeur à vos yeux ?

Oui. Malheureusement, oui. Il était son camarade, son rival. Il prenait plaisir à le défier, à se battre contre lui. Que ce soit une joute verbale ou physique. Ce n'était pas comme si question adversaire de première qualité, il avait le choix. Il avait fini par apprécier son quotidien comme il était. Si le cuistot venait à disparaître, il était certain que Zoro ressentirait un énorme vide.

Dans ce cas, jamais il ne pourrait savoir qui d'eux deux était le plus fort.

L'argument fit mouche mais Zoro ne comptait pas se laisser manipuler aussi facilement. Cette femme était trop maligne pour avoir totalement les mains blanches. Sans compter que l'endroit regorgeait d'ennemis, il en mettait sa main à couper.

― Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

― Rien, c'est vrai, répondit-elle.

Sa sincérité fut appréciée. C'était peut-être cela, ou l'état de plus en plus alarmant de Sanji, qui convainquit Zoro de se laisser porter par les événements qui venaient d'eux-mêmes. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se laisser conduire puis abattre tel un agneau. Sa curiosité le poussait à voir ce que cette femme attendait d'eux. Il voulait connaître tous les aspects de l'affaire pour donner un avis définitif.

― Pas d'entourloupe, lâcha-t-il.

― Vous avez ma parole.

Dans une telle situation, elle n'avait pas de poids. Les bras tranquillement croisés sur sa poitrine, elle lui tourna le dos et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ce fut long, ce fut risqué. Les gémissements de douleur de Sanji confortaient Zoro dans l'idée qu'il était contraint d'accompagner cette inconnue. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas croiser un ennemi dans de telles conditions. Autant dire que c'était du suicide !

Après qu'ils soient montés jusqu'au dernier étage, la jeune femme le conduisit vers le troisième bâtiment. Ouvrant une porte, elle fit entrer Zoro en lui désignant de l'index un canapé. Le sabreur prit le temps d'examiner l'immense salle d'un regard méfiant et déposa Sanji avec la plus grande délicatesse, du moins, autant qu'il en était capable. Il posa sur le dossier le manteau du cook qu'il avait pris avec lui avant de partir.

― Et maintenant ? Vous avez un doc sain d'esprit dans le coin qui pourrait le soigner ?

― Bien entendu.

Là-dessus, elle s'empara d'un kit de soin et alla s'agenouiller devant le canapé. En la voyant se saisir de la main blessée du cuistot, Zoro espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne s'éveillerait pas à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas envie que ses tympans soient au supplice à cause de ces hurlements d'hystérique.

― Tu ne saurais pas où se trouvent mes sabres ? s'enquit-il. Faudrait que j'aille les chercher.

― Oui mais non.

Voilà une réponse qui méritait quelques explications. Le sabreur commençait tout juste à saturer. Il ne pouvait pas blairer ce petit ton autoritaire et il n'était pas un modèle de patience.

― Tant pis, j'irai quand même.

― Vous avez plus de chance de tomber sur Rider que sur vos sabres sans moi, répliqua-t-elle. Je vous conseille de rester ici.

C'est drôle, le ton dont elle usait pour le dire, cela ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'à un conseil. Elle devait en avoir conscience car elle ajouta :

― Ensuite, libre à vous d'aller au casse-pipe, je ne fais qu'énoncer l'évidence.

Pour le coup, Zoro était un peu tiraillé. D'un côté, il préférait ne pas laisser le cuisinier inconscient entre les mains de cette nana qui leur était parfaitement inconnue. Cependant, Luffy risquait de beugler s'il ramenait son cuisinier dans cet état, incapable de remplir sa fonction. D'un autre côté, il avait une tenace envie de se tirer pour aller chercher ses katana, histoire qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas une petite minette qui allait décider de ce qu'il allait faire.

Finalement, la question se résolut presque d'elle-même.

Son compagnon se voyage ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sa vision, d'abord brouillée, se fit de plus en plus nette. Il n'avait pas vu ni la femme ni Zoro lorsqu'il prononça ces premiers mots :

― Épéiste de merde... Dès que je te revoie... je te casse la gueule !

Ça faisait toujours plaisir de se sentir désiré ! Zoro n'avait pas besoin de répondre, le cook allait se fustiger tout seul dès qu'il aurait remarqué la présence féminine. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Il tourna la tête, croisa le regard de la jeune femme, déglutit péniblement et, enfin, remarqua que sa main était encore entre les siennes. Il n'en fallut pas plus. Il se redressa vivement et plaça sa seconde main sur celles de l'inconnue.

― L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru voir un ange salvateur.

― L'espace d'un instant, vous parliez de votre ami, rappela l'étrangère en retirant ses mains.

Elle était secrètement soulagée d'avoir réussi à en finir avec le soin de la main de ce drôle d'énergumène.

― Comment aurais-je pu confondre une algue avec une telle beauté dont les yeux rappellent agréablement ces balades au bord de la mer au clair de lune ? Veuillez excuser mes paroles, jamais je n'aurais été familier si j'avais su que vous étiez là.

― Je m'en doute. Pourriez-vous me laisser vous soigner ?

Cette froideur et cette impassibilité plaisaient à Zoro qui s'amusait intérieurement. Voir la mine déconfite de Sanji était un régal. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher.

Après avoir lutté contre la sensation de vertige, vu qu'il s'était relevé trop brusquement, le cuisinier s'assit et laissa la jeune femme s'occuper de lui. Une petite consolation. Cependant, il redevint sérieux en se souvenant des paroles de celui qui l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt.

― Vous ne seriez pas... Anna ?

Il lut de la surprise et de l'espoir dans les prunelles de son interlocutrice. Cette lueur disparut bien vite. De son côté, Zoro restait attentif et écoutait l'échange en silence.

― Vous avez donc vu Riley, souffla-t-elle.

― Je ne sais pas mais...

Il s'interrompit. Il venait d'entendre trop de tendresse dans la voix de cette femme pour lui dire la vérité. Il vit son beau visage s'assombrir et elle s'empara du désinfectant pour s'occuper de la plaie qu'elle venait de voir à l'arcade sourcilière.

― Il est mort, termina-t-elle pour lui. Je m'en doutais un peu. À force de rêver de liberté, il a fini par l'avoir...

Elle passa ses pouces sur le pansement qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie.

― Pour votre doigt, des points de suture ont été nécessaires, finit par dire Anna. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

― J'ai surtout eu de la chance de vous rencontrer vous, sublime sylphide.

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur vers Zoro qui haussa les épaules, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était toujours ainsi et qu'il n'y avait aucun remède. Sanji considéra son doigt bandé avec un mélange de crainte et de perplexité. Il s'adressa à Anna avec un grand sérieux.

― Je pourrai cuisiner une fois que ce sera guéri ?

― Bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire à ce sujet. Je vous aurais bien interdit de vous battre si je ne savais pas que vous utilisez vos jambes pour ça.

― Maintenant que l'autre débile est réveillé et soigné, conduis-moi à l'endroit où se trouve mes sabres.

― Dis donc, tronche de gazon ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'adresse à une lady ! Baisse d'un ton et parle avec un peu plus de distinction. Tu n'as rien à exiger d'elle !

Zoro ne fit pas attention à l'intervention du surexcité blond qui venait de bondir sur ses pieds. S'il était assez en forme pour lui hurler dessus, cela voulait dire qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison. Devait-il éprouver du soulagement ? Pas vraiment. Enfin si. Il avait réussi à sauver son rêve à temps.

Il ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de chose. Il aurait éprouvé des remords, parce qu'il arrivait à se mettre à sa place. Si une telle bêtise lui arrivait et qu'il devait faire une croix sur son rêve de devenir le meilleur escrimeur, cette sentence aurait sonné comme un glas. Ce serait même pire que la mort pour lui.

Alors oui, il s'autorisa une fraction de seconde pour partager le soulagement de Sanji.

La jeune femme se releva à son tour, pivotant vers le sabreur et ignorant le cuisinier qui se posait en défenseur de la gente féminine une fois de plus.

― Je vais vous aider à y aller.

― Ok, ça me va mais j'aurais une dernière question...

Zoro s'approcha de quelques pas, se faisant soudainement menaçant. Le corps de Sanji se tendit, prêt à frapper, alors que le maître-coq reconnaissait ce regard de tueur qui aurait pu intimider un monstre des mers. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais l'escrimeur le sentait prêt à s'interposer.

― Je vois pas pourquoi une parfaite inconnue veut aller jusqu'à se mêler de nos affaires quitte à se mettre dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

― Dis donc marimo, t'as jamais entendu parler de l'altruisme ?

― Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir cook, répliqua Zoro qui s'adressa à nouveau à leur interlocutrice. Tu te poses en sauveuse à peine arrivée, tu connais par cœur cet endroit, tu soignes sans discuter l'autre pervers et tu vas me filer un coup de main pour récupérer mes sabres. T'as pas la conscience tranquille.

Étrangement, Sanji ne tenta pas de trouver une excuse à la jeune femme. Il n'avait même pas réagi au « pervers ». Lui aussi, il voulait savoir. Il lui était arrivé trop de choses pour qu'il laisse sa galanterie prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Il était passé à deux doigts, et c'était le cas de le dire, de devoir abandonner son rêve. Il appréhendait le moment où elle allait se retourner contre eux parce qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de tenir tête à Zoro. Laisser une femme se faire blesser ou mourir devant lui, par contre, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Plus jamais il ne laisserait une telle horreur se reproduire.

Anna resta immobile, muette dans les premiers temps. Le silence fut lourd à supporter, la tension entre les trois personnes était palpable. Sanji regrettait de ne pas avoir une cigarette sous le coude pour pouvoir fumer.

― C'est vrai, déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons auxquelles vous songez.

Elle s'arrêta là, pesant ses mots, cherchant comment amener cette nouvelle. Ils pouvaient très mal le prendre et elle percevait cette suspicion de la part de l'escrimeur qui allait sans hésiter s'en prendre à elle. Plus Anna y songeait, plus elle se disait qu'elle aurait mérité ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher tout ceci d'arriver. Elle n'avait aucune emprise sur les événements, néanmoins ce n'était pas une excuse à ses yeux.

― Je préférerais garder le silence sur ce détail...

Elle retint quelques larmes et vida ses poumons lentement pour contrôler sa respiration. Elle se tourna vers Sanji qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

― Je suis Anna Caega. Il me semble que mon père et vous, vous vous êtes croisés.

Maintenant, et rien qu'à la tête du cuistot et des blessures qu'il avait reçues, Zoro se faisait une petite idée de ce qui s'était passé. Et l'envie de meurtre qui montait en lui, si familière, ne demandait que ses sabres comme instrument pour s'exprimer.

― Je suis navrée pour ce qui s'est produit, continua la jeune femme, il semble que mon père est très attaché à vous.

― Je l'avais remarqué.

Il avait échoué à transformer sa voix blanche d'appréhension en ton confiant. Zoro approcha sa main des manches de ses sabres pour en serrer un entre ses doigts... et se rendit compte qu'il ne les avait pas.

― Je ne vous demanderai pas de m'aider mais je voudrais que vous lui pardonniez. Il...

― Non.

À la surprise de l'épéiste, c'était bel et bien Sanji qui avait prononcé ce mot. Il avait osé dire « non » à une de ces femmes qu'il vénérait avec tant d'ardeur. Zoro n'avait pas eu une hallucination ?

Les lèvres d'Anna tremblèrent, la jeune femme hésita entre l'incompréhension et le chagrin.

― C'est votre père qui a... créé ce Rider, n'est-ce pas ?

― Et bien, oui mais...

― Alors non.

Le jeune homme avait cet air tranquille, sérieux, que Zoro connaissait pour l'avoir vu quelque fois. À Arlong Park, à Alabasta... Sa décision était mûrement réfléchie et elle avait été prise bien avant que cette femme ne leur fasse cette requête.

Incapable de supporter ces regards, hanté qu'il était par les souvenirs tout frais dans son esprit, Sanji leur tourna le dos.

― On va chercher tes cure-dents, fichu sabreur et... on avisera.

Anna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse. L'épéiste sentait que son compagnon de voyage était tiraillé par deux extrêmes. Il voulait faire plaisir à cette femme mais autre chose l'en empêchait. Il y avait un lien avec ce que le cuistot lui avait balancé tantôt.

_« ―Une femme est morte par TA faute ! »_

Nul doute que cette précision n'avait pas été anodine. Venant de Sanji, ce décès avait dû le marquer profondément.

― Je ne peux et ne veux insister alors... je vais vous aider, assura Anna.

Sanji haussa les épaules, n'osant plus la regarder en face après l'affront qu'il venait de commettre. Il allait amorcer un pas vers la porte lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

― Attendez quelques secondes !

Elle courut vers le fond de la salle et, une fois qu'elle eut atteint le bureau, elle se pencha pour attraper un objet qu'elle releva du bout des doigts. Sanji reconnut son sac. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et le lui tendit.

― Je l'ai récupéré avant que Père ne s'en débarrasse.

― Merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

Pas de débordement d'affection, pas de surnom débile. Il avait été refroidi. Il ouvrit le sac et se saisit d'un paquet de cigarettes pour en prendre une. En l'observant l'allumer, Zoro put repérer le léger tremblement qui agitait les mains de son compagnon. Sanji prit une profonde inspiration, soulagé de retrouver cette petite source de réconfort. Il referma le sac après un dernier coup d'œil.

― On peut y aller. Il faut que nous récupérions toutes nos affaires.

Elle lui mit dans les mains un plan de l'endroit. Le jeune homme comprit qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec eux. Il ne contesta pas sa décision. Il n'était décidément pas d'humeur.

― Il est préférable que Père ne me sache pas avec vous.

Sanji tiqua. Son père ? Impossible qu'il soit vivant, il était sans vie la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il en était certain ! Quoique... Il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Avait-il tâté son pouls ? Était-il sûr qu'il était hors d'état de nuire maintenant ? Le maître-coq garda le silence à ce sujet.

Merde et re-merde ! Buter le père de la femme qui vous avait sauvé, ce n'était pas très conseillé si on voulait avoir de l'estime à ses yeux. À ce sujet aussi, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait souhaiter sa mort ou sa survie. Il tanguait plus vers la mort, vu ce qu'il avait subi, et en même temps...

― Merci pour tout, Anna-chan, lâcha-t-il avec toute la conviction qui lui restait.

C'est-à-dire très peu.

― Les générateurs auxiliaires sont sur leur réserve, ils ne vont plus fonctionner bien longtemps. Je vais aller remettre le générateur électrique principal en marche pour qu'il fournisse du courant à tous les bâtiments, assura-t-elle. Je devrais y arriver avant vous. Il vous faudra être prudent, j'ai déconnecté les escaméras des moniteurs de surveillance avant de venir vous retrouver, cela nous laisse encore un peu de temps avant que mon père et les autres sachent que vous êtes à présent deux à vous balader dans l'hôpital.

Zoro opina et Sanji la remercia du bout des lèvres. Les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la salle de repos et Anna hésita avant de prendre la parole. Elle se tourna vers le maître-coq.

― Si vous êtes de nouveau capturé, c'est la fin pour vous deux, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle disparut dans les ténèbres à grandes enjambées, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était le fruit de leur imagination.

Il fallait dire qu'à ce stade, cette mésaventure devenait surréaliste.

Les deux hommes partirent vers le côté opposé, entrant dans l'une des rares ailes du bâtiment qui était éclairée.

Zoro entendit Sanji renifler, refoulant quelques angoisses pour rester stoïque. Maintenant que l'épéiste l'accompagnait, il était hors de question qu'il fasse preuve de faiblesse, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Il en avait déjà trop montré pendant la libération du sabreur. Sa gorge était nouée, son corps était parcouru de frisson alors qu'il appréhendait une nouvelle rencontre avec Rider.

Un silence tendu régnait dans les environs, aucun des deux rivaux ne semblait décidé à engager la conversation. La carte entre les mains, Sanji avait repéré l'endroit où se trouvaient les sabres de Zoro, Anna avait pris soin d'entourer la salle en rouge ainsi que celle qui était leur point de départ. Le maître-coq disait le strict minimum, jetant des coups d'œil vers Zoro pour s'assurer qu'il restait à côté de lui.

L'escrimeur ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. D'un côté, il semblait évident que Sanji devait encore vider son sac et qu'il avait un poids sur le cœur, surtout après la révélation de la jeune femme. De l'autre, Zoro n'était pas vraiment la personne indiquée pour la parlotte. Le cuisinier le savait et il refuserait toute compassion de la part de son compagnon de voyage.

La situation était bloquée de ce côté-là.

Le gargouillis typique d'un ventre affamé rompit le silence et sa provenance ne fit aucun doute. Aussi impassible qu'il était, le corps de Sanji continuait sa petite œuvre en parfait traître.

― Tu devrais manger, déclara l'escrimeur nonchalamment.

Il eut droit à un regard furibond assorti d'un :

― Je n'ai pas besoin de manger tout comme je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'une algue.

Zoro lui arracha la carte des mains et, plaquant sa paume contre le torse d'un maître-coq furieux, plaça le plan hors de sa portée.

― C'est pas de la compassion ou une autre connerie de ce genre. Tu ne serviras à rien si tu n'écoutes pas ton corps un minimum.

― Venant d'une tronche de poireau qui perd quatre litres de sang à chacun de ses combats, c'est très peu crédible.

― Les combats, c'est une autre affaire. Je bois à ma soif, je mange à ma faim. Je me bats dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Je ne m'affame pas pour prouver ma supériorité. C'est débile.

― Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

Exaspéré, Zoro empoigna le cook par le col et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur.

― Je vais être plus clair. Je ne veux pas d'un boulet à moitié infirme doublé d'un affamé à mes côtés. Tu ne seras qu'une gêne.

Les yeux émeraudes se plantèrent dans l'œil saphir, cherchant autre chose que de l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Il crut un instant qu'une infime goutte salée allait s'échapper de cette abîme océanique. Ce fut avec soulagement que l'escrimeur vit le sourcil en vrille se froncer, une tempête se lever dans cette prunelle azur.

De sa main valide, Sanji se défit de la poigne du sabreur. Il fit descendre le sac de son épaule et l'ouvrit, piochant à l'intérieur pour mordre dans un sandwich sans conviction. Ils reprirent le chemin vers leur objectif. Le petit bruit de mastication et de pas étaient les seuls sons qui se faisaient entendre.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Sanji pense à lui faire la proposition.

― Tu veux un petit quelque chose ?

Il lui tendit son sac et ajouta :

― J'en ai fais un peu trop alors...

Sous-entendu : _J'avais pensé à ta pomme en partant à ta recherche, j'ai pas envie de discuter alors tu prends et tu me fais pas chier._

Zoro décida de ne pas faire le difficile et se saisit du sac.

Ils entendirent une détonation, trop proche pour qu'elle soit une coïncidence. Par réflexe, en voyant le plancher se fissurer, Sanji jeta la carte sur le bretteur et le poussa sans ménagement. Avant que Zoro ait le temps de protester, il vit le sol s'effondrer sous les pieds du maître-coq. Il entendit le cri de surprise de Sanji suivit d'un grand fracas. Le sabreur toussota à cause de la poussière qui tombait du plafond, évita quelques débris.

― Cook !

Zoro s'agenouilla devant le trou béant et pencha sa tête dans le vide. Le corps de Sanji était étendu sur les débris. Pas de flaque de sang, il n'avait pas entendu de bruit suspect. Peut-être était-il seulement assommé mais même cette possibilité rendait le bretteur nerveux.

― Bordel, ero-cook, tu vas répondre ?

― Bon sang mais ferme ta gueule marimo !

Sanji ouvrit les yeux, grogna en sentant une douleur sourde dans son crâne. Il se redressa, assis sur le tas de gravats et de planches. Il se releva en prenant ses précautions, soulagé que son doigt meurtri n'ait pas été davantage endommagé par la chute.

― J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir qu'on se rejoigne là-bas, déclara le maître-coq.

― Ouais...

― Je t'ai passé le plan alors tu as juste à conserver un œil dessus. Ne te fie pas à ton instinct. Garde le nez sur la carte. Ne fais pas attention à ce que te dit ton instinct surtout. Penses-y.

― C'est bon. J'ai compris, pas la peine de le répéter.

Décidément, rien ne se passait comme ils le voulaient. L'escrimeur n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser le love-cook dans cet état seul mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Zoro se promit de faire le plus vite possible.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Flippant hein ? Oui ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

Merci à vous d'être arrivée jusqu'ici. Je considère ce chapitre comme une petite "pause" dans l'horreur mais ça reprend dès le prochain chapitre. Je vous le promet !

**Surtout**, laissez une review, cela m'aide beaucoup à me convaincre de continuer et de réduire la masse de travail de mes bêta.

Portez-vous bien et passez une bonne semaine !


	8. Chapter 7

Remerciement : A ChocOlive et Nathdawn ! Merveilleuses et irremplaçables. Rendons à César ce qui est à César, nath, merci pour le "ras-le-bandana" ! Jamais je n'y aurais pensé ! C'est aussi à elle que reviens le petit paragraphe sur l'équipage. Vous comprendrez en lisant.

Petit message pour ma chère Piaf - ce ne sera pas une habitude je préfère vous rassurer, je fais pas dans le traitement de faveur - tu m'as bien fais rire avec tes questions sur Rider ! Honnêtement, je veux pas savoir. Tiens et puisque j'y suis, mets du Carlos à fond pour ce chapitre. Crois-moi.

Un conseil que je donne aussi à mes autres lecteurs. Vous en aurez biiiien besoin.

Allez hop ! Retournons dans les abysses de l'horreur !

* * *

Chapitre 7

**.**

Deux fois ! Deux ! Ce bâtiment était vraiment pourri ! Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, il aurait dû s'en douter mais non, il n'avait pas tiré de leçon de son imprudence et avait commis une faute de débutant.

Sanji marchait prudemment, frigorifié alors qu'il avait enfilé son manteau. À cause de son doigt meurtri, il n'avait passé qu'un bras. Bon sang ! Tout mais pas ça. Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau seul dans ce bâtiment qui regorgeait de tarés en tout genre. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué de vive voix toutefois, la présence de Zoro à ses côtés avait été d'un grand réconfort. Il s'était senti plus confiant, presque comme si toutes ces affreuses choses ne lui étaient pas arrivées.

Sa main tapota le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait machinalement rangé dans la poche de son pantalon. Il alluma un de ces bâtons de nicotine, histoire de se rassurer. Il était primordial qu'il se convainque qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cette fichue tête d'algue. Non ! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, de sa présence si rassurante, de son assurance revigorante, de ses silences et de ses regards plus expressifs que les mots...

Le maître-coq secoua sa tête blonde et le regretta amèrement dès que la douleur lancinante rappela son existence.

Il marchait dans l'ombre, guettant les bruits de pas, de chaînes ou des grognements. En repensant à ce qui venait de se produire il en vint à se demander d'où venait cette détonation. Qui avait bien pu la déclencher ? Elle venait du côté qu'Anna avait prise. Le cœur serré, Sanji espéra qu'elle était saine et sauve. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi devant une femme mais il ne pouvait pas pardonner.

Comment pardonner à un homme qui a été le créateur d'un monstre aussi abject ? Il s'en prenait aux femmes, sans état d'âme, ces exactions lui procuraient un plaisir malsain. Si le maître-coq était resté entre les mains de ce Dr Caega, il serait devenu aussi infâme que cet être. Ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ses principes l'avaient forgé, fait naître l'homme qu'il était à présent. Il ne pouvait décemment pas pardonner à un homme qui ne voyait en lui qu'une machine de guerre.

L'image de Zoro s'imposa en lui. Même lui, il avait des principes. Il n'était pas qu'un boucher.

Le sourire carnassier de Zoro restait dans son esprit. Oui, il aimait défier ses adversaires, tester ses propres limites. Il devait même éprouver un certain plaisir en gagnant, tout comme Sanji. Mais ce qu'avait fait cet homme était d'une toute autre catégorie. C'était de la cruauté gratuite.

Sanji frappa la lampe-torche qu'il avait récupérée en prenant son sandwich. Il avait pris celle qu'il avait dénichée dans un des cabinets médicaux. Caega avait dû la mettre avec ses affaires après l'avoir endormi. Heureusement que lui était prévoyant et avait emporté des piles avant de partir.

La lampe-torche et les piles étaient tombées avec lui. Elle avait pris un mauvais choc vu que le faisceau lumineux grésillait, s'allumait et s'éteignait à intervalle irrégulier. Bon, c'était toujours mieux que rien... mais plus inquiétant, tu meurs.

Peut-être ne devait-il pas dire ce genre de chose. Sa situation était déjà pas mal dans le genre angoissant mais il suffisait que Rider se pointe pour que les choses se corsent.

― Fichu marimo ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas se perdre..., murmura-t-il.

Il avait la carte, normalement, il pouvait s'en sortir. Le jeune homme craignait qu'il se perde mais, en même temps, souhaitait que ce débile de sabreur s'égare et qu'ils se croisent. Il était très mitigé là-dessus.

Ses pensées firent un bref retour sur Anna-chan. Il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi froid. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, bien au contraire. On ne choisissait pas sa famille et, parfois, la vie prenait des tournants inattendus et la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire, c'était subir. Si résister voulait dire mourir, c'était inenvisageable.

Est-ce que cela s'appliquait à lui, présentement ? Si il croisait Rider, très probablement. Pire, s'il restait passif, il avait aussi de fortes chances d'y rester.

Irrité par le grésillement de la lampe, il la secoua dans tous les sens en pure perte. Elle donnait de la lumière, ce n'était pas si mal... Il avait un manteau et une source de lumière. Sa situation était bien meilleure que lors de sa première virée.

Il laissa échapper un juron, renifla une dernière fois pour refouler quelques sentiments mal placés.

Le maître-coq se stoppa net devant l'escalier qui terminait le couloir, dirigeant le faisceau vers les dernières marches qu'il arrivait à éclairer. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir faire marche arrière. Les débris bouchaient l'autre côté du couloir et il n'avait pas vu de passage entre ce bâtiment et un autre.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir se mouiller pour pouvoir retrouver l'algue. Ironique.

L'eau était glacée et boueuse mais il n'y a avait aucun cadavre, un détail qu'il nota avec un grand soulagement. Une fois l'escalier descendu, l'eau lui arrivait aux genoux. Il avait un peu de mal à marcher, donner des coups n'était pas faisable, toutefois la progression se faisait sans difficulté majeure. Il tendait l'oreille, captant les bruits que faisait l'eau tout en avançant lentement, fixant le point lumineux clignotant qui provenait de sa lampe-torche.

Arrivé au milieu de la salle, il monta les quelques marches qui menaient à une petite estrade en bois et le sortait de l'eau. Il s'approcha de la machine et fut ravie en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un générateur de courant. Sa main effleura le levier, impatiente, puis se figea lorsque son propriétaire entendit un son familier. Il entendit des craquements, une porte qui cédait brutalement. Paniqué, il éteignit sa lampe-torche et se recroquevilla contre la machine, priant pour que l'horreur connue sous le nom de Rider s'en aille. L'estrade était entourée de rambarde en bois. Dans les ténèbres, il était peu probable que le fou furieux sache où il était. Néanmoins, il paraissait logique qu'il vienne jeter un œil dans le coin.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, pressant sa lampe-torche contre son torse. Il entendait l'eau se mouvoir au gré des pas. Ne pas entendre le léger tintement de chaîne le rendait encore plus nerveux. Les grognements se rapprochaient, de plus en plus rauques, impatients.

Sanji grelottait dans le noir, maudissant son incapacité à croire en un Dieu quelconque. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras, contrôlant sa respiration. Cette attente dura cinq minutes qui semblèrent interminables. Par la suite, il entendit les marches grincer en supportant le poids du colosse. Les effluves pestilentielles que Rider dégageait parvinrent jusqu'à son nez. Il était trop près. Encore un pas et il buterait contre le maître-coq.

Il était là. Juste devant lui. Sanji voyait les poings serrés, les chaînes brisées à ses pieds. Le cuisinier se mordit les joues pour se contenir. Encore un pas. Rien qu'un pas et il était coincé, bloqué, perdu. Cette minute parut durer des heures aux yeux de Sanji qui en vint à se demander si le colosse allait allumer la lumière. Peut-être croyait-il que le courant ne marchait pas puisque les escaméras avaient été débranchés.

Rider finit par redescendre. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant une des rambardes, scrutant l'obscurité en espérant voir une silhouette. Finalement, il n'y eut plus un bruit, les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond parvenaient à peine à le briser. Sanji se tourna vers le générateur, tiraillé entre son envie d'y voir clair et son désir d'éviter tout face-à-face avec Rider.

Le cuisinier posa une main ferme sur le levier et l'abaissa. Tant pis pour ses doutes, il courrait plus vite que cette enflure. La lumière s'alluma, éclairant toute la pièce ainsi que le couloir d'où il venait et la pièce où s'était engouffré Rider. Il fut contraint de prendre ce chemin, il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. Pas d'escaliers pour aller dans ce qui était en réalité un long corridor. Il était aussi envahi par l'eau vaseuse. Un cri de rage le fit sursauter, il se tourna un instant vers sa droite. C'était de là que ce hurlement provenait, il irait donc vers la gauche.

Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres, considérant les deux étagères et les autres meubles qui bouchaient pratiquement le passage. Allait-il réussir à passer ? Derrière lui, l'eau s'agitait. Rider tentait de courir pour l'attraper et il allait bientôt y parvenir. Le maître-coq réprima l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il s'immisça entre deux étagères, forçant, étayant la brèche pour passer.

― Ooooh non ! Te crois pas sortie d'affaire, ma belle !

Le colosse passa son bras dans le passage et le saisit par le bras, stoppant net la progression de Sanji. Le jeune homme eut un regard affolé sur cette poigne qui le tractait vers son propriétaire. Il tenta de tirer de son côté, ignorant la douleur. À cette allure, il allait se disloquer le bras.

De sa main libre, il fit descendre la fermeture-éclair, son bras glissa hors de la manche et Rider dut faire quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas plonger dans l'eau. Il eut un regard surpris sur le vêtement puis, de rage, le jeta à l'eau. Sanji avait profité de son désarroi pour poursuivre sa progression, accélérant autant qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée du colosse . Ce dernier tenta de passer mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : la différence de corpulence était trop importante.

― Je t'aurai !

― Compte là-dessus !

Sanji était fier de lui-même. Il avait réussi à lui échapper, à tenir bon, à survivre. La peur l'avait paralysé, cependant il l'avait surmontée. Le maître-coq tourna le dos au fou furieux, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, l'espace de quelques secondes. Il entendit Rider grogner puis asséner un coup dans le mur, y déchargeant toute sa colère et sa frustration.

Rider devait l'attraper avant les autres. Ce pirate devenait sa priorité absolue. Il le voulait et il l'aurait.

Du côté de Sanji, son orgueil, après cette bravade, commençait à se transformer en angoisse. Son poursuivant connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Cette évidence revenait, frappait son esprit et ce fut un cuisinier fébrile qui marchait dans le couloir éclairé.

_Pourvu que Zoro réussisse à trouver ses fichus sabres._

Le jeune pirate jetait des coups d'œil dans chaque pièce, toutes dépourvues de porte, guettant l'apparition d'un escalier qui s'obstinait à se dérober à sa vue.

Cette petite sieste imposée par le marimo lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait cru. Certes, il était encore fatigué, mais il avait gagné en tonus et en lucidité. Son corps était débarrassé de tous les produits qu'on lui avait imposé, son esprit était nettement plus clair, ses réflexes plus efficaces. Sanji était plus optimiste que lors de sa première balade dans cet hôpital de dégénérés. Non seulement il allait trouver Zoro mais il allait aussi sortir Anna-chan d'ici et l'inviter à venir avec eux à la rencontre de leur équipage.

Sans un seul signe avant-coureur, les néons s'éteignirent et les ténèbres l'arrachèrent à ses espoirs presque chimériques. Conservant son sang-froid tant bien que mal, il ralluma sa lampe-torche. Le grésillement qu'elle émettait en clignotant était discret, couvert par le clapotis de l'eau. En s'intéressant à ce dernier détail avec plus d'intérêt, il remarqua que l'eau se mouvait dans le même sens que lui. Plus il progressait, plus l'eau prenait de la vitesse. Subtilement, irrémédiablement, elle se changeait en courant. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour emporter le jeune homme.

Toutefois, Sanji resta sur ses gardes, prêt à se saisir du premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main afin d'éviter la noyade.

Il se stoppa devant l'escalier et se tint à la rambarde pour ne pas le dévaler. Super ! Il devait encore descendre. _Ce n'est pas du tout de mauvaise augure..._, songea-t-il avec une ironie qui ne pouvait repousser sa peur.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Faire demi-tour ? Pour augmenter ses chances de tomber sur l'autre taré lubrique ? S'exposer consciemment à ce danger mortel ? Le cuisinier eut un soupir de dépit et procéda à la descente. Marche après marche, il descendait encore et encore dans les profondeurs de la bâtisse. Il ne voyait pas la fin de cet escalier. Le maître-coq résistait à la tentation de s'arrêter. Avec le boucan que produisait l'eau en se charriant jusqu'en bas, les autres sons étaient complètement couverts. Un désavantage pour lui si on ajoutait le fait que Rider ou un autre allait voir le cuisinier venir de loin grâce au faisceau de lumière, bien que faible, de sa lampe. Sanji n'entendrait personne s'approcher. Dans l'obscurité, cela devenait un sévère handicap. Voir un suicide. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'avancer et espérer.

Il avait une lueur d'espoir qui se concentrait dans sa lampe-torche. Il préférait ne pas compter Zoro dans l'équation. Le sabreur était déjà hors-jeu à cause – ou grâce cela dépendait du point de vue même si dans cette situation, Sanji penchait pour la première option – de son sens de l'orientation pratiquement inexistant.

Il eut des difficultés à poser les pieds sur l'intégralité des marches, glissant parfois sur l'une d'entre elles. Il était collé à la rambarde pour rester debout. Lorsqu'il atteignit les dernières marches de l'escalier, l'eau arrivait jusqu'à ses hanches. Impossible de lever le pied pour attaquer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il prit le temps d'examiner la pièce.

Pas d'ennemis en vue, absence de cadavres. Bon.

Il repéra une ouverture par laquelle l'eau filait. En remarquant la lumière, bien que faible, le jeune homme eut le fol espoir que ce soit le chemin de la sortie qui le mènerait à l'extérieur. Il dut se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce que son menton effleure l'eau et coller ses bras contre lui afin de pouvoir passer dans cette crevasse. Sans nul doute, cette découpe irrégulière était une percée improvisée. Il fallait être d'une force surhumaine pour réussir à la faire.

Une fois arrivé dans ce qui s'apparentait à un long corridor, il se redressa et considéra avec étonnement la fenêtre à sa droite. Il était à l'extrémité du couloir et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, la question du temps s'imposa à lui. Depuis combien de temps Zoro et lui étaient enfermés ?

Puis, il lui en vint une autre. Que se passait-il du côté du reste de l'équipage ? Leurs compagnons étaient-ils partis à leur recherche ? Ils étaient exposés au danger d'une certaine façon. Même si Caega n'était plus, les horreurs captives sur cette île, tel que Rider, étaient libres d'aller et venir. Pire encore, sans leur « créateur », qui savait ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent !

Sanji se rapprocha de la fenêtre grillagée, comprenant pourquoi ce « Riley » avait été si fasciné par l'extérieur. Le ciel étant d'un noir d'encre, il devinait à peine la forme indistincte des arbres à une dizaine de mètre de là. Il devait toujours être dans le troisième bâtiment. Ou pas.

Il avait peut-être tord, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Si il était dans le troisième bâtiment, c'était mauvais. Les sabres de Zoro étaient au premier, il fallait qu'il l'y rejoigne le plus vite possible.

Le maître-coq s'arracha à la contemplation de la vitre qui lui renvoyait son reflet incomplet. Il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait vraiment savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Il devait faire peine à voir, ce serait rien de moins qu'une infamie s'il osait se présenter ainsi devant Nami-swan et Robin-chwan. Il avait déjà honte de s'être montré ainsi devant Anna-chan.

Sanji traversa tout le couloir et fut soulagé en repérant un escalier qui le menait vers l'étage supérieur. À partir du moment où son corps émergea totalement de l'eau glacée, il fut parcouru par de violents frissons. Ses jambes frigorifiées tremblaient mais, après avoir débarrassé ses chaussures de toute l'eau, il parvint à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il éteignit sa lampe-torche en remarquant que les néons de cet énième corridor étaient allumés.

Il chercha un indice, un panneau qui pourrait lui donner des précisions sur l'endroit où il avait atterri. Du moment qu'il était seul, il ne se trouvait pas trop malchanceux.

― Je savais que tu viendrais, ma jolie, ronronna une voix trop familière.

Le temps que le cuisinier se retourne, le poing du nouveau venu frappa ses côtes, coupant le souffle de Sanji dont le regard se teinta de terreur. Il fut plaqué contre le mur puis il eut le temps de se baisser pour éviter un second coup afin de filer à toute vitesse.

_Bien évidemment ! Il fallait qu'il soit là, ce dégénéré !_ Le jeune pirate serra les dents, en colère contre lui-même. On ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Il freina des quatre fers devant la petite troupe qui lui barra la route et avisa les vêtements en lin répugnants, anciennement beiges, son regard se leva vers les visages déformés. Des pensionnaires !

Sanji tourna la tête et repéra un autre couloir, calculant rapidement le temps qu'il faudrait à Rider ou à cette troupe pour le rejoindre. Il bondit vers cette issue de secours et fonça, accélérant. Il était presque arrivé au premier bâtiment ! Il asséna un coup de talon au premier homme qui l'attrapa par le bras. Ils étaient partout ! Sanji était encerclé.

Il envoya balader un autre de ses poursuivants, un deuxième, un troisième... Et finit par être submergé. Il se débattit, les traita de tous les noms, et crut reconnaître l'enfoiré qu'il avait croisé et qui avait laissé mourir cette femme entre les mains de Rider. L'intéressé s'approchait, les yeux brillant de convoitise. Ceux qui avaient réussi à l'immobiliser le forcèrent à poser ses genoux à terre. Ces salopards l'humiliaient !

― Dégagez vermines ! Il est à moi.

Les doigts de Rider passèrent autour du cou de Sanji pour le soulever du sol et le plaquer contre le mur. Haletant, le cuisinier tentait désespérément de se défaire de cette poigne. Il avait beau savoir, il voulait croire qu'il lui était possible de se libérer.

Les prunelles sombres se posèrent sur le groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes. Tous se voûtèrent, dans l'attente, priant pour échapper à l'attention de ce colosse à la force de titan.

― Vous êtes bouchés ? Déguerpissez !

La voix tonnait, aussi foudroyante qu'un éclair, aussi étourdissante qu'un coup de massue. Comme une horde de moineaux, les pensionnaires filèrent, passant par la porte la plus proche. En quelques secondes, Sanji et Rider étaient seuls dans ce couloir. Pour son malheur, le cuisinier avait à présent son entière attention.

― À nous deux.

Le maître-coq constata avec consternation que Rider avait retenu la leçon depuis leur rencontre dans les bois. Son bras était totalement tendu, plaçant son épaule hors d'atteinte. Le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans le coude du fou furieux. Sans succès. Il broncha à peine.

Merde ! Il allait crever là ? Finir comme un moins que rien ? Il en était convaincu, dès que Rider se serait lassé, il se débarrasserait de lui. Sanji était en train de regretter le coup de pied qu'il avait asséné à ce Caega. Il était, en quelque sorte, un cran de sûreté. Lui en vie, Sanji aurait eu la garantie d'être sain et sauf jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre les mains de cet aliéné de médecin.

La main du colosse défit la ceinture du cuisinier. Ses gestes étaient brusques, impatients. Le corps de Sanji eut un mouvement de révolte et son pied éloigna ces doigts ensanglantés qui s'approchaient trop près de lui.

― NON !

Ce simple cri, ce mot contenait en lui tant de sentiments. De la rage, du désespoir, du défi. Sanji soutint le regard de son bourreau, les yeux étincelants à cause des larmes qu'il contenait. Pas une ne tomberait, pas face à lui. Il ne comptait pas réitérer la même erreur.

Il tenta de le frapper une seconde fois mais Rider parvint à attraper sa cheville, resserrant sa prise en guettant le gémissement de douleur du cuisinier qui dut se mordre la lèvre pour le retenir. Il guettait le craquement sinistre mais rien ne vint.

― Personne viendra te chercher, fit le colosse avec un rictus méprisant. Ton pote épéiste court tout droit vers une mort certaine.

L'œil écarquillé, Sanji fut pétrifié par la stupeur. Il se reprit, se disant que Zoro réussirait à s'en sortir. Qu'il ait ou non ses sabres ne changeait rien au fait que l'instinct de l'escrimeur était redoutable. Dès qu'il avait un adversaire sous ses yeux, plus question de se perdre, rien d'autre ne comptait que de gagner. C'était le maître-mot.

Il allait gagner.

Il devait gagner.

Sanji prit peur. Tout était possible après tout. Lui-même, il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Comme si ce docteur Caega avait tout fait pour créer des êtres capables de leur résister.

Se délectant de la détresse de sa proie, Rider lâcha sa jambe et glissa ses doigts dans le pantalon de Sanji qui eut un autre déclic. Il devait prévenir Zoro. Il devait aller le retrouver pour qu'il s'en aille. C'était peut-être trop tard. Sanji s'était fait avoir et le sabreur était sûrement à l'agonie. Non ! Cette issue-là était inenvisageable. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se départager.

Sanji frissonna, reconnaissant la désagréable sensation d'être souillé alors qu'il sentait la pulpe meurtrie des doigts de ce fou furieux sur sa peau. Il eut beau s'agiter en tout sens, il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance. Il cria encore, vidant ses poumons de tout leur air dans l'opération.

― ZORO !

Si seulement cette imbécile d'algue pouvait montrer signe de vie... Lui prouver qu'il était digne du respect qu'il avait pour lui.

― Je suis pas encore devenu sourd, Sanji.

Au son de cette voix, l'esprit embrouillé du cuisinier s'éclaircit et un liquide chaud l'aspergea, un jet à la fragrance amère. Il y eut un bruit mat, quelque chose chut sur le sol. Entre deux flots de ce liquide poisseux qu'il reconnût, Sanji croisa le regard de Rider. Ce dernier était teinté de surprise. Son attention se porta sur son moignon, se disant qu'il y avait de cela quelques secondes, son bras avait été pourtant à sa place.

La voix, hautaine et prédatrice, poursuivit :

― Tu as tout intérêt à le lâcher si tu veux que ton autre bras reste en place.

Obéissant machinalement, le fou furieux se recula d'un pas ou deux, son unique main tentant de faire stopper l'hémorragie. Retombant sur son postérieur, Sanji étouffa une exclamation de douleur et d'indignation. Le maître-coq passa la manche de sa chemise sur son visage pour essuyer le sang de manière très sommaire.

Zoro se tenait devant lui, un sabre dans la main, les autres bien accrochés à sa hanche. Il avait réussi ! Il les avait récupérés. Il était là et bien en vie !

Rider analysa en une fraction de seconde sa situation. Il en était répugné mais il devait battre retraite. Ce qu'il fit, abandonnant derrière lui son bras. L'épéiste eut un petit sourire satisfait et rangea son katana avant de se tourner vers Sanji. Le cuisinier fixa un point imaginaire, le plus loin de Zoro possible. Il était dans un état pitoyable, il avait été sur le point de... d'être...

Ce mot ne parvenait pas à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Il avait été si près de la frontière entre la vie et la mort. Et ce silence... Un silence ? Depuis quand le marimo se privait d'une occasion pour charrier son rival ?

Le regard de Sanji chut sur la main tendue puis plongea dans les deux prunelles vertes qui l'invitaient silencieusement à la saisir.

― Tout va bien, Cook ?

Ce ton neutre cachait à peine l'inquiétude que ressentait le sabreur. L'œil de Sanji se releva sur le visage de Zoro.

― … Ouais, répondit en toute simplicité Sanji qui serra la main de son compagnon de voyage.

Les doigts se refermèrent, une poigne ferme qui l'aida à retrouver toute sa confiance, toute sa hargne, cette rage de vaincre qui les caractérisait tous les deux. Elle l'aida à retomber les pieds sur terre, à le relever pour pouvoir continuer ce bout de chemin qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Une fois debout, Sanji le lâcha puis, après avoir vacillé, il s'épousseta et se rhabilla comme il pouvait. Zoro se retourna et eut le temps de faire quelques pas, certain que le cuisinier le suivait, lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole.

― Hé, marimo !

L'épéiste se stoppa, attendant la suite qui ne se fit pas languir.

― Merci.

Zoro fit pivoter sa tête vers lui, ce même sourire confiant accroché à ses lèvres. Il jeta le sac qu'il avait gardé sur son épaule, dans les mains de Sanji qui se dépêcha de prendre une cigarette.

― Je voulais juste écourter votre petite baston. Je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça mais j'en ai ras-le bandana. Je veux sortir de cet endroit au plus vite. J'allais pas attendre que tu aies fini de lui casser la gueule.

C'était parfaitement faux, toutefois cette version des faits plaisait aux deux pirates. Elle était bien commode pour eux.

― J'comprends, répondit Sanji en allumant son bâton de nicotine.

En faisant un premier pas vers le sabreur pour lui emboîter le pas, sa cheville faiblit et se plia. Une intense douleur le fit grimacer, partant de son tibia pour longer toute sa jambe, son corps malmené commençait à le lâcher. Il serait tombé face contre terre si Zoro ne l'avait pas soutenu. Sa main s'était instinctivement posée sur l'épaule du cuisinier. Il saisit son bras et le passa derrière sa nuque. Sanji s'attendit à une remarque narquoise, une pique pleine de fiel ou d'orgueil. Rien ne vint, excepté ces quelques mots.

― Pas le temps de traîner. Sortons de ce foutoir avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le maître-coq opina du chef, soulagé que le marimo ait des paroles sensées. Il n'osa pas protester contre l'aide de son rival. Ce flot d'événements avait eu plus d'impact sur son comportement que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait pensé que face à Zoro, il aurait retrouvé tout naturellement son attitude belliqueuse. Rien n'était venu.

Pourtant, un détail dans cette histoire le rattachait à cet endroit.

― Marimo ?

L'intéressé ne pipa mot. Cette intonation, il la connaissait par cœur. Elle faisait partie de celles qui promettaient des complications.

― On ne peut pas laisser Anna-chan ici.

Il entendit le lourd soupir de Roronoa Zoro. Il devinait aisément ses pensées. Fichu cook ! Fichus principes ! Même en claudiquant comme un misérable, même en ayant risqué sa vie et son rêve dans cet enfer, même en ayant vécu des choses aussi sordides qu'incroyables, il arrivait encore à penser aux autres. Qui était-il pour l'empêcher de suivre sa voie ? Zoro le comprenait mieux que ce que croyaient les autres membres de l'équipage. Il savait que s'il refusait, ce foutu cuistot partirait tout seul. Qu'importe s'il mourrait.

L'équipage. Tous soudés derrière un capitaine déjanté. L'équipage qui se résumait à eux deux dans cet enfer. Alors comme il se doit, Zoro ferait ce qu'il devait et le soutiendrait, c'était son devoir, on ne laisse pas tomber un compagnon, aussi chiant soit-il.

― Elle doit pas être loin.

― Dit la boussole complètement tordue.

Zoro le vit arborer, durant un fugace instant, le sourire plein de défi qu'il lui lançait avant une de leurs innombrables disputes ou de leurs empoignades.

― Je te signale que je sais lire une carte. J'ai récupéré mes sabres, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué.

― Retrouver des cure-dents n'est pas ce que j'appelle un exploit.

Tiens, ça revenait tout doucement. Il suffisait que Zoro lui tende la perche pour qu'il la saisisse en plein vol. Il y avait de l'espoir.

Brusquement, trop soudainement pour que ce soit intentionnel, le sabreur se figea. Sanji le sentit trembler de tout son corps, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant involontairement des lèvres de Zoro. Dans un spasme, l'épéiste lâcha Sanji qui chut au sol, pris par surprise et incapable de garder sa stabilité à cause de sa jambe. Il allait protester avec sa vigueur habituelle lorsqu'il remarqua la cause de l'attitude anormale de son rival. Son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge qui se noua.

Deux lames de sécateurs, rouillées, avaient transpercé le corps de son compagnon.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Me revoilà, la vilaine auteure qui vous laisse dans un horrible suspens à chaque fois. Ne vous en faites pas... ce sera à chaque fois comme ça. A chaque chapitre. Vous qui rêviez de faire une petite danse de la joie en voyant Rider trouver son maître, voilà qu'une autre horreur arrive... Pas de chance ! *faussement compatissante parce que sadique*

Je profite du fait que le chapitre soit passé pour adresser ma réponse à un anonyme.

Concernant la parution des chapitres, je trouve que la cadence actuelle est parfaite. Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne suis pas la seule à être sur ce projet. J'ai deux bêta et elles n'ont pas que ça à faire. Elles sont déjà bien gentilles de m'aider à corriger mes textes, je trouve qu'elles sont d'une rapidité redoutable.

Et puis, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être plus rapide, il est vrai que j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve et que je pourrais les donner tout de suite à mes bêta... **Mais** !

Premièrement, je veux prendre le temps de me corriger toute seule. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des bêta que je dois leur filer des chapitres bourrés de fautes et d'incohérences alors que je pourrais les corriger/régler moi-même. Question de respect. Deuxièmement... Où est l'intérêt du suspens ? Si le but est de lire pour lire, sans le plaisir d'attendre, j'aurais fait Hide-and-Seek Game un OS. Le rendu aurait été bien moins satisfaisant à mon avis.

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, vous qui me lisez, laissez des reviews si motivantes ! Je vous adore !

Laissez vos impressions avant de partir et puis je n'ai pas la haine des anonymes, malgré les apparences, du moment que la review est sympathique.


	9. Chapter 8

Remerciement : Mes deux bêtas qui magnifient de leur aide cette fanfiction. Non, jamais je n'oserais exagérer !

Je sais que tu dois me détester, oui toi, le lecteur derrière ton écran. La fin du précédent chapitre a dû te donner l'envie de me tuer. Puis tu t'es dis que si tu le faisais, tu n'aurais pas la fin. Bravo, tu es quelqu'un de sage. Ou rationnel. On est fait pour s'entendre !

Comme dit précédemment, je ne compte pas arrêter cette manie du minutieux découpage parce qu'après tout... C'est de cette manière que je peux m'assurer que vous reviendrez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

.

_Plus tôt..._

.

Zoro jurait, pestait, maudissait à voix basse, les yeux collés à la carte que le cuistot lui avait jeté à la figure avant de le planter là. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait prévu toutefois. Avec ce fichu Cook, il n'était jamais sûr de rien.

Impatient, il devait se contraindre à marcher. Il était tendu comme un arc, prêt à décharger sa fureur sur le premier venu. L'état de Sanji lui faisait redouter le pire. S'il avait vaincu l'une des enflures qui rôdaient dans cet endroit, le sabreur en aurait entendu parler dès que le love-cook l'aurait libéré. Il fallait absolument qu'il récupère ses sabres. Il se sentirait mieux une fois que ses armes seraient entre ses mains. Il aurait la maîtrise de la situation.

Il comptait bien faire un carnage.

L'épéiste s'arrêta net, son regard balayant ce qui se présentait dans son champ de vision. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Son instinct de chasseur savait reconnaître cette impression et un frisson le secoua. Il reprit la marche, exceptionnellement consciencieux dans sa lecture du plan. Il ne fallait pas qu'il foire son coup, c'était tout de même de ses sabres dont il était question !

Ce fut long. Ce fut ennuyeux. A tel point que la possibilité que le point d'arrivée soit piégé devint une évidence lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte derrière laquelle devait se trouver ses katanas. Il plaça la carte sous son haramaki, préférant garder les deux mains libres pour pouvoir se défendre efficacement.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, calmement, prenant exagérément son temps. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de prendre ses sabres et de se tirer pour trouver Sanji. S'il n'y avait rien, il l'attendrait là pour être certain de le croiser.

Zoro poussa le battant, le laissant expressément ouvert, et s'empressa d'allumer la lumière. Son regard ne savait où se poser. Il était tombé dans une armurerie ou quoi ? Les murs étaient couverts d'armes à feu de toutes catégories, d'épées, de sabres. Il y avait quelque chose d'anxiogène à voir cet étalage d'instruments meurtriers. Il déglutit péniblement, gardant cet air impassible qui le caractérisait alors que son estomac se nouait. Il repéra ses trois sabres et eut un soupir de soulagement en les accrochant à sa hanche. Bon sang ! Cette sensation qu'on lui donnait le droit de décider de la vie et de la mort d'autrui était grisante.

Alors que le sabreur allait repartir, il avisa une table couverte de paperasse. Il crut reconnaître des avis de recherches et, poussé par son instinct, il s'y dirigea et écarta quelques feuillets avant de prendre celle dont la photo lui était familière.

C'était... Noix-de-Coco ? Lui, il avait été un pirate ? _Gaston* McCormick... Même son vrai prénom est pourri. Ses parents le détestaient ou quoi ? 20 000 000 de berry, c'est généreux pour un tel plouc._

Cela voulait donc dire que... Toutes ces personnes ici étaient d'anciens pirates ? Étrange fixette du proprio des lieux. Il lâcha l'affiche avec une mine de dégoût et vit sa propre figure. Il se saisit du bout de papier. _60 000 000 de berry...Je vaux mieux que ça !_

Il en vit un autre, dont la prime était semblable à la sienne. Il approcha sa main et...

― C'est ce que je valais avant.

Une voix assurée, moqueuse, lui fit stopper son geste. Le regard de Zoro s'aiguisa, devenant celui d'un prédateur, et il tenta de jeter un œil derrière lui pour connaître l'identité de cette voix. Sa main gauche était près de la garde de ses sabres. Il n'avait qu'à s'approcher de quelques millimètres et il pourrait empoigner l'un d'entre eux. Pas de geste brusque.

― Je suppose que vous valez plus que ce qui est écrit, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit l'inconnu.

― Les numéros en dessous de cent millions n'ont jamais eu de signification pour moi.

Il entendit l'homme rire. Un rire enfantin, plein de joie. Pourtant, la voix devint maussade lorsque son interlocuteur lui répondit.

― Qu'est-ce que des primes après tout... Des numéros mis bout à bout. La force n'est pas résumée à ça. Elle évolue constamment.

Zoro l'entendit marcher. Il fit volte-face pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision, prêt à dégainer pour parer la moindre attaque. Il fut surpris par l'apparence de son ennemi.

Dans cette chambre où il avait passé pas mal de temps enfermé, il avait vu passer bon nombre de ses geôliers. S'ils avaient tous la carrure d'un gorille, ce type était aussi mince qu'un brin de paille. Cette silhouette ressemblait à celle du cook. Il avait des cheveux blonds, coupés court, de la même teinte que ce crétin de cuistot. Ces sourcils étaient normaux eux. Par contre, ce regard... ces yeux bleus qui plongeaient dans les tréfonds de son âme en se plantant dans les siens. Un sentiment de malaise envahit Zoro.

Il ne correspondait plus du tout à la photo qui était sur sa prime.

― Vous avez l'air troublé.

A bien écouter, même ce timbre y ressemblait. C'était parce qu'elle était légèrement trop aiguë que le sabreur avait su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son compagnon.

Immédiatement, il s'en voulu de s'être abîmé dans la contemplation de cet homme. D'accord, il ressemblait presque trait pour trait à l'autre débile et alors ? L'épéiste trouvait cela malsain.

Son regard s'abaissa vers la ceinture de son interlocuteur, dirigé vers le fourreau d'un stylet. Son maître lui avait appris qu'il suffisait d'un coup d'œil vers la lame pour connaître le style de combat de son adversaire. Un stylet avait une courte lame d'une rare finesse et d'une surprenante robustesse. S'il savait s'en servir, cet homme était donc agile et rapide. Son point faible devait être la force de ses attaques. Sa stratégie serait évidente : il allait fatiguer son adversaire pour l'achever. Un combat sur la durée.

Zoro émergea de ses pensées.

― Tu me rappelles une certaine tête à claque.

A nouveau, l'inconnu eut un rire léger. Sa voix était éraillée par moment.

― Vous voulez sans doute parler de ce... Sanji, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ce qu'on appelle une création ratée. Le Docteur Caega a d'abord cherché un moyen de substitution pour avoir son guerrier parfait. Cela n'a pas très bien marché. Je ne suis pas terminé. Il a abandonné.

Il pointa du doigt ses guibolles.

― Avant, mes jambes étaient dotées d'une force exceptionnelle. A présent, elles ne peuvent pas supporter un effort conséquent très longtemps.

― Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose à ton adversaire.

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'agrandit.

― Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Roronoa-san.

L'homme porta sa main sur la garde de son stylet. Mu par son instinct, Zoro bondit sur le côté, se couchant au sol. Bien lui en prit car un bruit de fracas se fit entendre derrière lui. Il leva la tête pour constater les dégâts. Son adversaire n'avait pas bougé mais les traces du passage d'une lame avait bel et bien marqué le mur.

― Je suis pourvu d'une force hors du commun.

… Voilà un adversaire plutôt original. Le sabreur se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

― Tu t'appelles Franz, c'est ça ?

― C'était mon ancien prénom. A présent, je suis simplement 845.

― J'vais t'appeler Franz, c'est plus court.

845 lui rendit son sourire, aussi impatient que lui. Ils le sentaient grâce à cette tension familière, cette envie de se jeter à corps perdu dans un combat, sans chercher d'intérêt autre que la preuve de sa propre supériorité sur l'autre.

― Décidément, vous êtes une personne peu commune.

Zoro était en train de porter sa main au tissu vert sombre lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre.

― NON !

Cette voix ! « _Bordel Sanji ! »,_ songea Zoro, intérieurement éberlué. Il n'était pas loin. Il devait être dans une très mauvaise posture. Vu dans quel état il l'avait laissé, le sabreur s'en voulut d'avoir oublié ses priorités pour se battre contre cet énergumène qui éveillait son intérêt. 845 eut une grimace, contrarié.

― Rider est encore en train de s'amuser... Il va falloir que cet abruti comprenne que le sujet numéro 900 est au Docteur Caega. S'il l'abîme, on va tous en faire les frais.

Intérieurement, Zoro sentit monter un sentiment de révolte. Un sujet ? Il était son rival, son compagnon de route, le meilleur ennemi qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Pas un vulgaire sujet d'expérience ! Ils étaient complètement cinglés tous autant qu'ils étaient.

― Allez tous vous faire foutre ! souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Ni une ni deux, il s'empara d'un de ses sabres, frappa le mur à côté de lui et fila par l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer sous les yeux stupéfaits de son adversaire. Il ne voulait pas se battre finalement ? Il fronça les sourcils et, soudainement pensif, baissa sa tête vers sa lame qui lui renvoyait son reflet.

― C'est donc ça la solidarité... Je me demande si j'ai connu ça un jour. Quand j'étais encore « Franz ».

Zoro courrait, écoutant les éclats de voix. Le cuistot n'était pas loin. L'épéiste devait faire vite. Pas le temps de trouver une façon d'intervenir pour ménager la fierté du cuistot. Tant pis s'il râlait.

Son regard allait de droite à gauche, longeant un couloir, guettant le moindre rapprochement des bruits de lutte.

Enfin, il le retrouva.

Une rage sourde monta en lui. Il ne voyait pas le bâtiment, Sanji qui tentait de se dégager avec énergie. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce colosse qui se croyait tout-puissant. L'épéiste allait lui faire redescendre les pieds sur terre, le faire déchoir de son petit piédestal, lui rappeler qu'il était tout aussi mortel que tous les êtres vivants.

Le sabreur vit cette main ignominieuse dans le pantalon de son compagnon. Il crut voir rouge à cet instant. Il n'aurait pas dû être témoin d'un acte aussi dégradant. Cette chose qu'il ne voyait pas comme un être humain n'avait pas le droit de dégrader l'image qu'il avait de Sanji. Il avait l'impression qu'on leur arrachait leur fierté à tous les deux, qu'on avilissait leur image d'homme fort et valeureux. Cette unique pensée lui était intolérable. Il eut la sensation de suffoquer avec lui. L'escrimeur se sentit si proche de lui à cet instant. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer à sa place si ce dégénéré avait réussi à le coincer avant qu'il ne reprenne ses sabres.

Son cerveau était bloqué sur cette scène puis le déclic survint enfin par ce cri.

― ZORO !

L'intéressé eut un sursaut. Non, le cook ne l'avait pas vu. Le sabreur comprit qu'il voulait le prévenir. Qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas seul dans les parages. Là n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment. Zoro bondit en avant, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, serrant entre ses doigts son sabre. Il était prêt à frapper, prêt à retirer à cet homme sa fierté et sa dignité. Il ne le laisserait pas anéantir son rival sous ses yeux. Zoro avait trop d'estime à son égard pour le regarder sans rien faire. Il ne laisserait pas cette monstruosité le briser.

Il eut malgré lui un sourire.

― Je suis pas devenu sourd, Sanji.

Promesse de mort, sa lame se redressa et s'abattit sur le bras de son adversaire. Le sang gicla, aspergeant les deux pirates. L'espèce de gorille chauve jeta un regard surpris vers celui qui venait de le priver de son membre et de la liberté d'agir à sa guise. Il avait sciemment tranché cette main aux intentions parfaitement exécrables comme pour rayer de leur mémoire toute hypothèse sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'escrimeur n'était pas intervenu. Zoro se fit menaçant.

― Tu as tout intérêt à le lâcher si tu veux que ton autre bras reste en place.

Sans essayer de résister, le colosse lâcha Sanji qui chut au sol. Mission accomplie !

Le cuistot repérerait le double sens de ce qu'il avait dit juste avant. Zoro avait conscience de l'état critique de leur situation. Il ne comptait pas partir sans lui.

L'autre lâche battit en retraite. L'escrimeur s'en foutait éperdument. Sa priorité était ailleurs.

Il tendit la main vers son rival qui avait l'air perdu, son cerveau réalisant qu'il l'avait échappé belle. Tout s'était passé si vite. Trop vite. Zoro n'avait pas la prétention que sa présence auprès du love-cook allait arranger les choses mais il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu être là au bon moment.

Il voulait tout de même s'en assurer.

― Tout va bien, Cook ?

Ce regard se planta dans le sien. Il lui prit la main. Oui, tout allait bien. Il était aussi déterminé que lui. Il n'avait rien perdu.

― … Ouais, lui répondit Sanji pour s'assurer que le message était bien passé.

Il le releva en quelques secondes, ces jambes frêles étaient bien stables. Seule cette foutue douleur l'empêchait de se mouvoir mais Sanji était trop fier pour le lui dire. C'est pourquoi Zoro se tenait prêt à le réceptionner. Ils devaient avancer, ce que le sabreur fit pour que son ami aille de l'avant. Au propre comme au figuré. Avait-il réussi son coup ? Il n'allait pas s'en prendre une dès que le cuistot en aurait l'occasion ?

― Hé marimo !

L'épéiste s'était arrêté, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait la suite. Pas de débordement d'affection, ce surnom qui parvenait à décrire leur relation suffisait amplement. Rien n'avait changé.

― Merci.

C'était à ce moment là que Zoro lui avait sorti ce prétexte bidon. Sanji avait joué le jeu, soulagé de savoir que rien n'avait changé. Pas d'un iota. Cigarette au bec, il était toujours le même. Imbu de lui-même. Pas seulement parce que le sabreur le lui avait permis à travers son intervention. La force de sa détermination, de sa volonté à se battre jusqu'au bout y était pour quelque chose.

Zoro avait dû saisir le premier prétexte qui lui tombait sous la main pour expliquer pourquoi il l'aidait. Il n'en avait pas terminé avec cet endroit, à cause des foutus principes du cuistot. Le sabreur ressentait quand même de l'apaisement, cette fois encore. Ses principes régissaient encore sa vie, tout comme les siens traçaient sa voie. Il avait eu ce lourd soupir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était quand même un peu casse-couille.

Il pouvait pas en avoir d'autres de principes?

Puis ils avaient eu cette pseudo-conversation. Plaisante parce qu'elle leur rappelait leurs habituels duels verbaux. Oui, tout allait marcher comme sur des roulettes maintenant, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien perdu.

Ce fut la dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Zoro avant que ce sécateur ne fasse de même avec son corps.

**…**

Ils en étaient là, à présent. Zoro se tenait debout par miracle. Un seul coup de vent semblait amplement suffisant pour le faire tomber. Sanji, dos au mur, avait les yeux écarquillés. La bouche entrouverte, la cigarette tombée au sol, le cuisinier était dans le même état de stupéfaction que le sabreur.

Le corps de Zoro tentait d'assimiler l'information, de réagir contre cette douleur, de passer outre. Il avait été tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il avait l'impression que si il bougeait, il allait s'évanouir et il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber le cook ! Pas après ce qui venait de se produire !

Ce fut sans aucun doute pour cette raison qu'il opta pour un autre moyen.

― Crétin de... cuistot.

Ces trois mots, prononcés d'une voix basse et chargée d'une douleur réprimée, eurent l'effet escompté. Son compagnon de voyage émergea de cette contemplation morbide. Son cerveau à lui venait de digérer l'information, bien que déplaisante.

― Retire... ce truc.

En d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait balancé un « fais-le toi-même, tête de poireau ! » d'un ton pas piqué des vers mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour répondre ainsi.

― J'arrive, assura-t-il.

Il s'aida du mur pour se relever, prenant sur lui pour oublier la douleur qui provenait de son corps. Il claudiqua vers Zoro, une main sur le mur pour garder son équilibre. Il baissa le regard vers les lames du sécateur. Elles étaient plantées dans son flanc, si Sanji les retirait, Zoro allait mourir à petit feu. C'était sûr et certain.

― Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? demanda Zoro entre ses dents, impatient.

Silencieux, Sanji se saisit de sa manche découpée plus tôt par le docteur Caega et l'arracha. Avec empressement, la seconde connut le même sort devant les yeux éberlués de l'épéiste. L'une de ses précieuses chemises... Il venait de faire une croix sur ses maigres chances de la remettre en état. Installant le tissu sur son épaule, le maître-coq posa sa main blessée sur l'épaule de Zoro et l'autre sur l'un des manches de l'instrument.

― Prêt ?

― … Quand tu veux.

Sanji prit une profonde inspiration et tira sur le manche d'un coup pour extraire les lames. Zoro ferma les yeux et eut un cri étouffé suivi d'un long gémissement alors que la douleur montait d'un cran. Sa main s'agrippa à la première chose qu'il trouva. Le cuisinier, jetant le sécateur au loin, ne fit aucun commentaire sur les doigts de l'escrimeur qui serraient sa chemise. Il était une bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan de souffrance. Il avait besoin de lui pour rester connecté à la vie, à cette bribe de conscience qui menaçait de foutre le camp.

Concentrés, aucun des deux n'entendit le cliquetis suspect qui provint des murs.

Les genoux de Zoro lui firent défaut. Il leur était trop difficile de supporter cela plus longtemps. Chutant vers l'arrière, il embarqua Sanji avec lui. Le cuisinier s'étala contre le torse du sabreur qui l'avait ramené contre lui, seule et unique initiative que l'escrimeur réussit à prendre pour lui éviter d'autres blessures.

― Bougre de con ! Fallait le dire que tu pouvais plus tenir..., pesta Sanji entre ses dents après s'être redressé.

Il attrapa les bouts de tissu et, écartant le haramaki et le haut imbibé de sang, il les pressa contre les quatre plaies. Ces malheureuses étoffes n'allaient pas suffire, il chercha des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait faire stopper l'hémorragie.

― Alors c'est ça... la solidarité.

Le corps de Sanji se tendit. Il connaissait cette voix ! C'était celle qui avait arrêté Rider juste à temps, alors que le maître-coq était prisonnier sur ce fauteuil roulant, complètement amorphe. Il leva les yeux et vit un homme dont l'apparence avait d'étranges similitudes avec la sienne. C'était presque comme si Sanji voyait son reflet dans un miroir. A la différence près qu'il n'avait aucune mèche devant l'œil. Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils en le voyant enfiler un masque à gaz.

Son attention se redirigea vers Zoro, ses doigts teintés de rouge pressant le tissu déjà saturé de sang. Il vit le sabreur entrouvrir les yeux. La main de l'escrimeur s'abattit sur son poignet.

― Tire-toi.

― Ta gueule, algue avariée ! Je ne te laisse pas là.

― Il a raison, il n'y a aucun intérêt à s'occuper d'un mort en sursis.

Sanji décocha un regard furibond vers cet homme venu de nulle part. Ils s'étaient passés le mot ou quoi ? Ils jouaient à qui serait le plus chiant ?

Cette colère, pour une raison qui lui échappait, diminua jusqu'à disparaître. La pression de ses doigts se fit de moins en moins forte, les paupières puis sa tête se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et son nez mais il était trop tard.

― Je vous avais bien dit de partir, fit remarquer 845 avec un soupir.

Il observa Sanji qui se remit sur pied tant bien que mal, titubant, puis s'agenouilla. 845 attendit patiemment qu'il soit complètement endormi pour marcher vers lui à pas tranquille. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux vers le bretteur dont le souffle était rauque et erratique. Il eut un sourire.

― La douleur vous tient éveillé, je suis impressionné. J'espère que vous survivrez, surtout pour que nous ayons enfin notre affrontement, sinon tant pis. Je dirai que vous m'empêchiez de récupérer le numéro 900.

_Bordel de merde... Cook..._

Zoro avait échoué. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que tendre le bras vers ce salopard qui, entourant la taille de Sanji d'un bras, souleva son compagnon comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. L'escrimeur n'effleurait même pas 845 qui s'éloignait, pressant un bouton sur le boîtier de commande dans sa main libre.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna une dernière fois vers Zoro.

― N'espérez pas revoir votre ami. Vous l'avez bel et bien perdu.

_Enfoiré ! Reviens tout de suite ! Rend-moi **mon** rival !_

Les deux hommes s'évanouirent dans les ténèbres juste avant que Zoro ne perde conscience. Il eut une dernière pensée.

_Lâche rien, fichu cuistot..._

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

* Je ne partage pas l'avis de Zoro sur ce prénom... Quoique. Mon avis est peut-être influencé par le Disney la Belle et la Bête... Oui, il fallait que je fasse une petite touche d'humour là-dessus.

Oui, je sais. L'envie de meurtre te reprend cher lecteur. Mais ai-je dis une seule fois que j'étais gentille ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines !

En tout cas, merci à vous tous de me suivre. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque en voyant le compteur arriver au mille vues au mois de mars. C'est juste dingue. Je crois que le site a eu un souci et a eu un bug. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

En tout cas, au départ, je n'ai pas songé un seul instant que cette histoire aurait autant de succès. C'est bien la première fois [en terme de vitesse].

Laissez une review, cela m'aide beaucoup pour que je me bouge dans l'écriture.


	10. Chapter 9

Remerciement : Mes deux bêtas, dont vous devez connaître le nom par cœur à force ! Merci à toutes ces personnes qui laissent leurs reviews qui me procurent un grand enthousiasme. Cette histoire réunit un peu tous les psychopathes du site, c'est formidable ! Je dis ça affectueusement, ne vous en faites pas, car après tout... C'est moi qui écris. Donc je m'inclus dans le groupe. En tout cas, j'vous adore. Que vous soyez nouveau venu ou que vous suiviez cette histoire depuis le début... Merci d'être là !

Allez, à présent on passe aux choses sérieuses, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

**.**

Sanji rouvrit les yeux péniblement. « Jamais deux sans trois ». Il aurait peut-être dû prendre cet adage un peu plus au sérieux. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de quatrième...

De ça, par contre, rien n'était moins sûr. Il avait un masque à oxygène. Après avoir mollement essayé de bouger, encore dans le coaltar à cause du gaz qu'il avait inhalé, il constata qu'il était sanglé. Sur une table d'opération sans aucun doute, du peu qu'il pouvait voir, cette salle lui était familière.

― Je suis heureux que Rider n'ait pas eu le temps de l'abîmer. Merci 845, tu peux disposer.

Cette voix... Ce n'était pas possible. Il était mort ! Il l'avait tué !

Il entendit des grincements sur sa droite. Sa tête immobilisée, il dirigea son regard vers la source de ce bruit et fut horrifié en reconnaissant la personne qui était juste à côté de lui.

― Surpris ? fit l'homme avec un petit rire. Je l'ai été tout autant quand tu as décoché ce formidable coup de pied. Heureusement que j'ai du personnel compétent, je n'aurais pas pu survivre sinon.

Il s'approcha encore, faisant basculer vers l'avant le manche qui commandait les mouvements de son fauteuil roulant.

― Comme tu peux le constater, certaines choses sont irrémédiables. Le choc a fait flancher mon cœur qui a réussi à repartir, mais les vertèbres... C'est une autre affaire. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il posa sa main sur le front de Sanji avec un sourire qui se voulu rassurant.

― Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de tout faire pour que tu atteignes la perfection que tu mérites !

Il fit reculer son siège et appuya sur un bouton du tableau de commande à côté de la table qui descendit. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle était à la hauteur des mains de son interlocuteur.

Sanji crut être sur le point de fondre en larme. Il était à nouveau entre les mains de Caega, ce décérébré qui se prenait pour un toubib !

― Toutes mes excuses pour l'affront que j'ai failli commettre la dernière fois. J'aurais dû comprendre que les mains d'un cuisinier sont ses outils les plus précieux ! Puisque tu es toujours « Sanji », tu ne comprends pas à quel point il m'est important de faire ces petits tests. Et c'est bien normal !

Il se saisit d'un bout de bois et le noua à l'aide d'un tissu autour du bras du maître-coq pour lui faire un garrot. L'homme lui prit la main et attendit patiemment pour installer la perfusion. D'horribles secondes durant lesquelles la douleur, sourde mais intense, longea le bras du cuisinier, lui arrachant une larme. Dès que la perfusion fut en place, le Docteur Caega défit le garrot et pointa de l'index la petite poche qui était accrochée à ce que Sanji avait cru être un porte-manteau.

― Ce produit va te débarrasser de tous tes souvenirs. Le processus est assez pénible à supporter. Pour t'éviter de souffrir, je vais te rendormir.

_Non ! NON !_ Il ne voulait pas oublier ! Il aimait sa vie comme elle était ! Ce vieux schnock, le Baratier, les crétins qui y travaillaient et qui lui servaient de famille, son équipage, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, son stupide capitaine, cette tronche de poireau de Zoro qui lui servait de rival...

Son rêve ! Il allait oublier All Blue. Tout ça allait être rayé de sa mémoire. Il se sentait partir. Encore... Cette fois, il avait l'impression qu'il partait pour de bon. Une fois réveillé, il y aurait de grande chance pour que ce ne soit plus vraiment lui qui ouvrirait les yeux.

Pour l'occasion, il s'autorisa une seule et unique supplique. Première et dernière.

_Crétin de sabreur... Grouille-toi !_

**...**

En reprenant doucement conscience, Zoro se mit à espérer que ces prunelles d'un bleu profond dans lesquelles venaient de plonger ses yeux appartenaient au love-cook. Le brouillard voilant son regard se fit de moins en moins intense et il se souvint.

Son esprit venait de lui jouer un sale tour.

Pour une fois qu'il aurait été heureux de voir l'autre débile de sourcil en vrille...

― Ah ! Vous revoilà enfin ! Cela faisait une heure et demie que vous dormiez !

Pas de doute, cette voix féminine n'aurait pas pu appartenir au cook, même avec beaucoup d'imagination.

Cette silhouette familière ôta de sa vue le flacon malodorant qui lui avait servi à le réveiller.

_Merde, Cook... On y était presque !_

Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir d'une manière aussi stupide ! Il avait assuré qu'il maîtrisait la situation ? La bonne blague ! Rien du tout. Zéro. Il se sentait inutile alors qu'il avait récupéré ses katana. Passer si près de la liberté qui leur avait tendu les bras...

Bon sang ! Sanji ! Il avait été endormi par un espèce de gaz et il était entre les mains de ces enfoirés, il fallait que Zoro se dépêche ! L'escrimeur tenta de se redresser mais deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses épaules pour l'en empêcher.

― Allez-y doucement ! J'ai dû vous recoudre et ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, alors soyez plus prudent.

― Pas le temps ! Y a un blondinet à qui je dois aller botter le train !

« Sauver ». Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce mot. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il aurait l'impression de perdre de l'estime pour le cuisinier. C'était stupide mais il ne pouvait l'accepter.

― Vous n'allez rien faire du tout si vos points de suture lâchent.

Cette satané impertinente n'avait pas tord. Anna le lâcha et reprit ses distances, l'observant d'un œil désapprobateur tandis qu'il prenait appui sur le dossier du canapé. La tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression que ce qui s'était passé ultérieurement n'était qu'un cauchemar. Toutefois, la douleur provenant de ses plaies à peine refermées lui rappelait constamment que rien de tout cela n'était le fruit de son imagination.

Il considéra la jeune femme avec une grande méfiance. Celle-là, qu'est-ce qu'elle était louche ! Toujours là dans les moments critiques pour guider les deux pirates dans ce bâtiment que Zoro maudissait. Elle était étrange mais il devait lui accorder une chose : elle était parfaitement insensible au blondinet. Non, c'était pas ça... Ah. Elle savait prodiguer des soins rapides et efficaces.

― Comment t'as fait pour me transporter ? s'enquit Zoro.

Une bonne question. Une femme aussi frêle ne pouvait décemment pas porter un homme de son gabarit. Le traîner ? Il serait déjà mort si elle avait fait ça.

Elle resta muette quelques secondes avant de répondre.

― Des pensionnaires m'ont aidée. Je n'ai eu qu'à dire que mon père avait besoin de vous vivant.

Zut... A tous les coups, l'autre là... 458 ou 854... non... Franz allait savoir qu'il était en vie et allait rappliquer. C'était forcément lui qui avait lancé ce sécateur, qui d'autre ? Cet enfoiré lui avait porté un coup dans le dos ! Le déshonneur.

― Je n'aurai aucune cicatrice ?

― Elle sera infime au meilleur des cas.

C'était une maigre consolation. Il ne voulait pas avoir la moindre trace de blessures dans son dos. Il se remit sur pied et eut une grimace de douleur. Il allait supporter. Ce n'était rien comparé à la plaie que Mihawk lui avait infligée. Celle-là avait creusé sa peau, laissé une profonde marque pour lui rappeler qu'il avait déjà échoué une première fois.

Cette seconde fois avait le même goût amer, procurait cette même sensation d'impuissance. Il avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, le cuistot était son nakama. Il était de son devoir de lui porter assistance. Sanji n'avait pas hésité à le sortir de cette chambre et avait tout tenté pour le tirer des griffes de la mort. Il avait lutté pour rester conscient. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu. En somme, c'était encore un match nul.

― Conduis-moi à l'endroit où se trouve Sanji, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, son souffle momentanément haché par la douleur.

― Dans votre état, vous ne pourrez rien faire...

― Je sais encore ce que je fais ! Je n'ai pas le temps de guérir, il faut que j'y aille.

Il se saisit de ses sabres, Anna les ayant disposé sur la table face à lui. La jeune femme le regardait faire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pensivement. Elle l'avait réveillé pour cela mais elle avait cru qu'il serait plus attentif au plan qu'elle voulait lui proposer. Apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à la laisser faire.

Elle se résigna, se disant qu'elle s'était jurée d'arrêter son père par tous les moyens. Si cet homme devenait ce « moyen », elle n'avait pas à tergiverser longtemps. Il était un pirate après tout, elle n'aurait pas trop de remords si il mourrait en cours de route. Tant que ce Sanji était le plus loin possible de son père, tout irait pour le mieux.

Anna réprima un sursaut en remarquant que l'escrimeur était déjà en route, elle dut courir pour le rejoindre et l'attraper par le bras. Elle retira sa main en croisant le regard noir du sabreur.

― Je vous y amène. Ce n'est pas très loin, j'étais certaine que vous voudriez porter secours à votre ami.

― T'y est pas du tout. Je ne vais pas aller secourir un ami.

Il détourna la tête et reprit la marche, décidé, sa main serrant machinalement le bandana encore enroulé autour de son bras. Il était décidé à se battre, à franchir tous les obstacles.

― Je vais donner un coup de main à un crétin arrogant qui lambine pour en finir.

La jeune femme eut un soupir et, après s'être faite une réflexion acerbe sur les hommes et leur ego, elle dépassa l'épéiste. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était capable de dériver de la route qu'elle prenait en prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'un « raccourci ». Il déviait de lui-même et faillit se perdre plus d'une fois. Elle connaissait mieux que lui l'endroit et il osait lui sortir ce genre d'excuse ? Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe.

L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son compagnon était trop évidente.

― J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent, Anna écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix. Zoro fronça les sourcils en l'entendant.

― Dame Anna, n'aurez-vous jamais de cesse de vouloir secourir des moins que rien ?

Il apparut enfin, l'air contrarié, ce regard bleuté braqué sur le pirate et la jeune femme. Le pirate l'ignora superbement.

― L'endroit où se trouve Sanji est encore loin ?

― Non, c'est la dernière porte au bout de ce couloir, mon père s'est absenté en attendant que le produit fasse effet. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il enverrait 845 pour la garder.

En entendant les mots « produit » et « effet », Zoro tiqua. Ça avait tout l'air d'un compte à rebours et il n'aimait pas. L'ancien chasseur de prime devait jouer selon des règles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était possible qu'il soit déjà trop tard. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils allaient réussir juste à temps.

― Quels sont les effets ?

― La perte de mémoire. Le produit agit uniquement sur le cerveau.

… Il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses. Zoro s'empara de son bandana et le noua sur le sommet de son crâne avant de sortir lentement et un à un ses sabres.

― Pars devant. Je vais faire en sorte que tu aies le temps de réveiller ce foutu love-cook.

La jeune femme opina, rassurée par l'aura bestiale qui émanait du bretteur. Il ne perdrait pas. Il ferait tout pour vaincre. Il avait beau ne pas lui faire confiance, il comptait sur elle pour s'occuper de ce dont il était incapable de faire. Lui, il savait se battre, rien d'autre. Zoro était donc contraint de lui confier la vie de Sanji. C'était une décision qu'il prenait à contrecœur mais il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à elle si elle se retournait contre eux.

Anna en avait conscience. Toutefois, elle appréciait qu'il la laisse prendre les rênes sans discuter. Aussi infime soit-elle, la confiance restait une marque d'estime.

845 leva les sourcils, perplexe.

― Vous êtes très mal en point et vous voulez me faire croire que vous allez réussir à me tenir tête ?

― Je ne crois pas. La croyance, c'est pour les débiles qui n'ont aucune confiance en eux-même et qui s'en remettent au hasard. Moi, j'ai la certitude que je vais te vaincre.

Là-dessus, il plaça le manche de son troisième sabre entre ses dents et s'avança d'un bond vers son adversaire, annihilant la distance qui les séparait. 845 para à la dernière seconde, surpris par cette attaque aussi soudaine que brutale. Il esquiva le second sabre qui visait ses côtes et se recula. Il était clairement désavantagé en combat direct.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Anna courir vers la salle d'opération.

Le jeune homme évita de peu l'un des sabres de Zoro, son cou fut seulement entaillé.

― On t'a jamais dit de ne pas regarder ailleurs durant un combat ?

― Les apparences sont trompeuses, vous êtes plus rapide que je ne le pensais.

Zoro fut contraint de reculer pour laisser la lame frapper le vide et d'un pas, le gardien était à nouveau à sa portée. Sa contre-offensive fut arrêtée par le stylet. Ses trois lames arrivaient à peine à faire bouger la sienne. Frustré, une douleur sourde l'informant que ses points de suture n'appréciaient que très moyennement qu'il bouge autant, Zoro mobilisa toutes ses forces pour faire plier son adversaire.

Au final, la stratégie qu'il avait élaborée plus tôt était la bonne. Cette faiblesse dans les jambes de « Franz » étaient la clé de sa victoire. Il devait l'épuiser pour qu'il fasse un faux pas et Zoro profiterait de cette brèche pour l'emporter.

Les coups se succédaient, rapides et inefficaces. L'un comme l'autre recevait une ou deux estafilades à chaque passe et l'affrontement se poursuivait par à-coup. Son adversaire avait eu la même idée que lui. Chacun avait un désavantage qui allait décider du dénouement de ce combat. Si Zoro visait les organes vitaux, 845 attendait la faille pour rouvrir les plaies de l'escrimeur. Il les avait frôlées plus d'une fois.

Le bruit de fracas des lames s'entrechoquant se répercutait dans toute l'aile du bâtiment. Zoro avait repéré quelques pensionnaires qui assistaient au combat, curieux mais effrayés par ces deux monstres.

Zoro se baissa pour éviter le stylet puis arc-bouta, croisant les bras devant lui. Son regard planté dans le sien, il se concentra sur son adversaire. Oublié Sanji, il devait juste gagner pour survivre, gagner pour prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Ce n'était pas ce gringalet qui allait avoir le dessus sur lui. Même s'il ressemblait à ce crétin d'ero-cook, il n'était pas lui... Ne le serait jamais ! Il n'était pas aussi fort que lui.

Le pirate ferma un instant les yeux en se souvenant de son nakama. Cette teigne ne pouvait pas perdre alors que Zoro était en train de se battre. Ils allaient se tirer d'ici avec cette greluche, puisque Sanji y tenait tant. Il allait tout donner dans ce combat.

Il bondit tel un fauve et ses lames se croisèrent devant lui avant d'être stoppées par 845 qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait commis l'erreur de le laisser prendre de l'élan. Sa force avait surpassé la sienne grâce à ce coup de pouce et ses jambes montraient des signes de faiblesse. Il lâcha son arme.

Les lames de ses sabres glissèrent sur celle de son opposant et Zoro fit un tour sur lui-même. Ses sabres entaillèrent le torse de 845 qui eut un gémissement de douleur, évitant de justesse le troisième katana qui s'approchait de son cou.

Zoro profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour continuer. Positionnant ses deux sabres en arrière et à la verticale sur sa gauche, pointe vers le sol, il sauta sur son adversaire tout en redressant ses lames pour les abattre sur lui. Elles entaillèrent profondément l'épaule droite du gardien ainsi que son torse jusqu'à l'abdomen.

Le sabreur hoqueta en sentant une douleur foudroyante le prendre en traître. Ses points de suture ? Non, c'était son épaule qui le faisait souffrir. Il eut un regard atterré vers elle et remarqua la lame du stylet qui la traversait. Son attention chut sur le sol. Le stylet était encore là alors...

― Vous n'avez même pas songé que je pouvais avoir un autre atout, fit remarquer 845 avec un sourire empreint de soulagement. Vous voulez tellement gagner pour secourir votre ami que vous en devenez aveugle.

Zoro comprit. Son opposant avait deviné qu'il allait utilisé cet instant de faiblesse, il avait utilisé la seconde prise d'élan de l'escrimeur pour la retourner contre lui. Le sabreur se recula pour retirer la lame de son épaule, le bras droit tremblant tandis que de fines perles de sang roulaient sur la peau basanée. Le pirate avait chaud, il étouffait. Ses dents serraient le manche du katana à en avoir mal.

― Je ne comprends pas votre façon de penser, poursuivit 845. Vous êtes un pirate, vous auriez pu partir et laisser derrière vous le numéro 900. Vous aviez une bonne excuse, vous êtes grièvement blessé. Et pourtant... pourtant vous êtes encore là.

― Te fais pas de fausse idée et ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

Zoro se redressa, ses prunelles empreintes d'une fureur qui intriguait son adversaire.

― Je me bats pas que pour moi-même et pour lui. Je suis mon capitaine, quoiqu'il fasse. Je sais que dans ce cas de figure, il aurait tout tenté pour aller retrouver notre nakama. Même à moitié mort, il serait allé le chercher. Alors c'est ce que je compte faire.

Il était hypocrite de songer à se persuader qu'il ne pensait qu'à gagner. La vie d'un de ses compagnons était en jeu. Il était logique qu'il s'immisce dans ce jeu pervers auquel on les contraignait à jouer. Rien de plus naturel.

Il allait gagner et botter le train de ce cuistot qui l'obligeait à se détourner de sa placidité habituelle.

― C'est stupide.

― Tu ne diras pas ça lorsque je t'aurai étalé.

Il repartit à la charge, ruant comme un bœuf. Il ferait descendre cet arrogant de son petit trône. Celui-là, il n'était pas du même calibre que le colosse à qui il avait tranché le bras. Il possédait une force brute qui se révélait plus facile à canaliser. C'était bien cette capacité qui le rendait redoutable.

Savoir qu'il était ambidextre aurait peut-être dû l'inquiéter. Le nombre de failles à exploiter était moindre. Cependant, Zoro avait confiance en lui. Maintenant qu'il savait de quoi son opposant était capable, il était sur la bonne voie pour l'éliminer.

C'était un ballet mortel qu'ils exécutaient sous les yeux hagards des discrets spectateurs. Reculant, avançant, tranchant, esquivant, le sang fusait de toutes les plaies qu'ils s'infligeaient l'un envers l'autre. Rien d'autre ne comptait que cet affrontement. Zoro allait lui prouver que ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était le fardeau qu'on transportait avec soi. C'était ce qu'on avait dans les tripes qui faisait la différence.

C'étaient ses convictions qui allaient l'emporter sur cette carcasse vide qui n'avait aucun but pour motiver sa vie.

Son flanc et son épaule le faisaient souffrir. Il allait surmonter cette douleur. Elle était bien la preuve qu'il était encore en vie. Tant qu'il était en vie, il pouvait continuer à se battre.

Son genou fut pris d'une faiblesse qui l'obligea à se pencher en avant et à offrir son cou à l'adversaire qui se jeta sur cette opportunité. Zoro eut un sourire et arrêta la lame juste avant qu'elle ne tranche sa chair. Il vit les jambes de son ennemi trembler et aurait souri s'il lui avait été possible de le faire.

― Tu serais pas en train de flipper ?

― Je tremble d'excitation. Vous êtes à bout de force.

― Si c'est le cas, je suis pas le seul.

Aussi ensanglanté l'un que l'autre, aussi haletant, ils se défiaient du regard. Ils prirent de la distance. C'était le dernier assaut. Tous deux le savaient, le sentaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ce combat bien longtemps.

Zoro rangea ses sabres et prit celui qu'il avait entre ses dents pour le glisser dans son fourreau. Au lieu de le mettre avec les autres, il le plaça du côté opposé, une main au fourreau et l'autre au manche. Il fit reculer son pied et se pencha en avant. La dernière attaque. Celle-là serait éclair, il allait donner tout ce qui lui restait. Il s'agissait de celle qu'il avait utilisée contre Mr. 1 à Alabasta. Elle pouvait trancher l'acier, alors ce corps à présent bourré de failles, ce serait un jeu d'enfant.

Voyant où il voulait en venir, 845 lâcha sa seconde arme et présenta la première à la hauteur du cœur de son adversaire. Si il le touchait, Zoro mourrait sur le coup. L'erreur n'était plus permise.

L'escrimeur se concentra sur son souffle, ferma les yeux et courut vers lui. Pas besoin de voir, il ne devait surtout pas se fier à ses yeux. Il savait où allait viser son ennemi, c'était amplement suffisant. Il entendait les pas précipités de son adversaire. Zoro ne sortirait son sabre qu'une fois que le stylet serait hors d'état de le nuire. Sa main sortit la lame à nue de quelques centimètres, prête à trancher.

Zoro perçut le bruit qu'il attendait avec impatience. C'était terminé. Il esquiva le coup à la toute dernière minute, le laissant volontairement entailler son bras et dégaina d'un mouvement fluide son katana pour donner un coup à la diagonale. A la seconde qui suivit, il avait déjà rengainé son sabre, son ennemi était derrière lui.

845 tenta de lutter pour rester debout. Il tituba avant de choir au sol, tel un pantin démantibulé, son arme tombant à ses côtés.

Zoro se tourna vers lui, l'observant rouler sur le dos pour tenter de se relever. En vain. Il avait perdu.

La jambe droite de son ennemi lui avait fait défaut. Au moment de planter son arme dans le cœur de Zoro, ce dernier ayant repéré le léger mouvement qui indiquait que le pirate allait se décaler, 845 n'avait pas pu faire machine arrière et rectifier sa position. Sa jambe n'avait pas répondu à l'ordre d'impulsion Son corps n'avait pas pu suivre sa volonté, trop affaibli.

Ce n'était pas grâce à sa technique si Zoro avait gagné mais grâce à sa pleine maîtrise de son corps. Il en avait conscience et cet état de fait le motivait pour poursuivre sa quête de puissance.

Il allait s'en aller, se souvenant des paroles d'Anna sur l'endroit où se trouvait Sanji, lorsque 845 s'adressa à lui.

― C'est frustrant... de perdre à cause d'un corps qui n'est pas vraiment mien.

― C'est tout aussi frustrant de gagner grâce à lui, assura Zoro en défaisant son bandana.

― Certes...

Le gardien eut un sourire, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

― Jamais je n'ai voulu prendre un autre nom... Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être moi après toutes ces modifications. Je ne suis plus « Franz » depuis ce jour. C'est une torture.

Il toussa violemment, crachant du sang, essayant d'aspirer de l'air, lucide sur sa vie qui venait de se réduire à quelques minutes. Malgré tout, il avait espéré pouvoir reprendre son identité, même coincé ici. Il avait abandonné, mais cette lueur d'espoir avait toujours été en lui, au fond.

― J'espère qu'elle n'est pas arrivée trop tard pour votre ami. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se sentir incomplet et d'errer sans but. C'est un destin bien pire que la mort.

Le sabreur avait une réponse toute prête, déterminé qu'il était à accomplir la mission qu'il s'était fixée.

― Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, je saurai faire face.

Zoro noua son bandana autour de son bras, eut un regard derrière lui puis marcha vers la porte ouverte, la pièce étant éclairée. C'était forcément là que le cook se trouvait.

Il claudiquait, pestant contre les points de suture qui avaient lâché au tout dernier moment. Il avait réussi à tenir mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Zoro n'éprouvait encore aucune fierté mais s'il avait atteint son objectif, il se permettrait de faire le paon plus tard, une fois tous deux sains et saufs sur le Vogue Merry.

Il se tint à la porte pour rester debout, le cœur battant trop fort, son corps ayant perdu une grande quantité de sang. Il ne mit qu'une seconde pour trouver Anna, auprès d'un homme sanglé sur une table d'opération. L'embout d'un tube versait sur le sol le contenu d'une poche accrochée plus haut. Un liquide translucide qui se mêlait au sang. Zoro s'approcha, en alerte.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le jaugeant du regard, soulagée que son intuition se soit avérée vraie.

― Alors ?

― Je ne sais pas encore, la dose de produit n'a pas été totalement injecté alors je ne sais pas dans quel état est sa mémoire.

― Il se peut qu'il ait juste oublié quelques trucs ?

Si il ne se souvenait plus de ses exubérances envers les femmes, ce n'était pas lui qui regretterait. Ce n'était pas une très grosse perte.

― En vérité, c'est tout ou rien.

Oh. ça c'était moche.

― Je vais le ramener avec moi sur notre navire, décida Zoro. On a un excellent médecin qui pourra prendre le relais.

― Ce bâtiment est au cœur de la forêt et d'après les informations que nous avons reçues de Rider, votre navire est bien trop loin. Il fait trop sombre à l'extérieur et dans votre état... Il est trop dangereux pour vous de mettre le nez dehors. Sanji pourrait se réveiller avec toute sa tête... ou avoir tout oublié. Vous pourriez vous faire attaquer.

― Je me suis occupé de votre « Rider ». Il risque pas d'être un adversaire de poids pour moi.

― Croyez-vous qu'il n'y ait que lui ? Il n'est que le numéro 325. Il y a eu quelques centaines de ratés mais sachez que ce n'est pas quelques personnes qui sont à vos trousses mais tout l'hôpital.

― Je n'en ai rien à faire. Qu'ils viennent, je les buterai tous autant qu'ils sont.

Elle eut un soupir qui exprimait toute son exaspération. Quelque part, cela l'arrangeait que ce Zoro aille au casse-pipe avec son compagnon. Tous les deux morts, son père ne pourrait plus mettre son projet à terme. Anna se souvint de ses paroles.

« Peu importe les sacrifices à faire du moment qu'on parvient à atteindre son but ».

La jeune femme réprima un petit sourire. Pourquoi prendre la peine de les soigner ? C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait coupable mais il ne s'agissait que de pirates. Tout ce qu'ils savaient faire, c'était tuer, piller, violer, anéantir. Son père avait raison. Qu'ils aillent au diable et crèvent comme les chiens qu'ils étaient !

Elle serra les poings sur la table d'opération. Oui, c'étaient des ordures, pourtant... Personne ne méritait ce genre de traitement. Ils restaient humains après tout.

Un gémissement la sortit de ses pensées. L'attention se focalisa sur le jeune homme allongé qui émergeait de son sommeil. Zoro s'approcha encore, trépignant d'impatience tandis que le seul œil visible s'ouvrait. La respiration, d'abord paisible, s'accéléra comme si Sanji était apeuré.

Ce détail aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Zoro.

― Calmez-vous, déclara Anna d'un ton rassurant. Mon père n'est pas là, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Elle posa sa main sur le poignet du blondinet qui se défit de cette marque d'apaisement et il se redressa tout en regardant les deux jeunes gens avec inquiétude. Le sabreur s'attendait au pire. Il pouvait deviner la suite.

― Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois !

Je dois dire que j'adorais 845. Je ne sais pourquoi, il n'apparait pas énormément mais j'y était attachée. Il devait finir ainsi et ça m'a fait un petit pincement au cœur quand même. Le mystère s'épaissit autour d'Anna, Zoro est à moitié mort et Sanji a perdu la mémoire. La situation ne s'est pas arrangé d'un pouce alors qu'un des "méchants" est mort. Oui, désolée, j'arrive pas à considérer 845 comme un vrai méchant.

Bref, c'était le petit résumé qui augmente la frustration. Laissez une review si ce chapitre vous a plu et, là-dessus, je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
